Love is Hard
by mysteria-wilson
Summary: This is simply the story of a boy and a girl, of life and living, having and losing. How at the end of the day, those standing by your side are the ones you will always need. Rated M for intense violence and sexual scenes. The summary doesn't do this story justice!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and property belong to J.K. Rowlings. I make no money off this what so ever.

**Chapter One – Heading Back Home**

_***Hermione***_

I couldn't believe it was time for me to head back to Hogwarts already for my "seventh year". I remember what life was like before I even knew about the magical community. Dumbledore came to my house to talk to me about attending school there in the fall.

"_Thank you for having me, Mr. Granger."_

"_You're welcome Mr. Dumbledore. When our Hermione got your letter, I have to admit I was a bit shocked. I've never heard of this Hoggy Warts before. Neither of us has. But we figured this school must be amazing if you want our Hermione." My mother smiled as she handed him a cup of tea._

"_Well, let me assure you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Your daughter won't be able to find a better education than the one she will receive at Hogwarts. She'll be living and learning among her peers and advancing her craft. When she graduated, she will have so many opportunities available to her."_

"_Now that sounds might fine and all but we're just a couple of dentist. This school of yours sounds pretty expensive and a lot of these items, I don't even know where to get them all from." My father commented._

_Dumbledore chuckled. Apparently he had been doing this for a while. He explained to my father that all of my supplies would be taken care of and he would send instructions on how to find everything._

"_Okay Hermione, you haven't said anything about all this. Is this something you want to do?" my father asked me._

_I knew more than anything that the place I wanted to be was at Hogwarts. Dumbledore made it sound so magically. And they wanted me to be one of their next students._

"_Yeah, Dad; I really do."_

_ The day had finally arrived. My parents were dropping me off at the train station and in just a few short hours I was going to be a Hogwarts student._

_ "Remember to write me and tell me all about this place. And if you ever get homesick then you just tell me and I'll come get you." my mom hugged me, tearing up._

_ "Mum, I'm sure I'll be fine." I chided him but I couldn't lie. I was feeling a bit sad as well but I knew my parents were having a harder time dealing with it than me. After all I was there only daughter._

_ I gave them both one last hug before disappearing into the barrier between platforms nine and ten._

I opened my eyes at the sound of the trolley door opening. Since I was Head Girl, I was in the last car of the Hogwarts Express. I was expecting the Head Boy any second but that wasn't who walked through the door.

"What are you doing in here?" My boyfriend Ron asked.

We began dating earlier this year, before our sixth year ended. For a while, things were great. Then came the war and everything changed. Although we won, we still loss so much more. Friends and family. The entire Weasley clan had a hard time processing and dealing with Fred's death but it seemed to hit Ron more than anyone else.

After spending so long grieving, he simply one day just stopped caring. He turned off all of his emotions except anger and rage. He became quick-tempered and easily angered. He fought with everyone before eventually taking up drinking to ease his pain.

When I told him I was appointed to the position of Head Girl, all he had to say was, "Your 'Head Girl' duties better not interfere with our relationship. Just because we're back at Hogwarts doesn't mean that things between us will change."

"I'm Head Girl so I have to ride in here. I'm supposed to be meeting the Head Boy soon so we can discuss our duties." I explained, sliding closer to the window.

Ron nodded and came closer to me. When he was a mere inch away from my face, I saw the rage swelling in his eyes.

He grabbed me roughly by the chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Always remember, you are mine. No one else can or will ever have you. Make sure you let the Head Boy know that. If I get wind that someone else has touched you in any way, I won't hesitate to kill them. Understand?"

I nodded and whimpered away from him as he roughly let go of my face before forcing his lips on mine.

The compartment door slid open and Ron slid away, revealing Malfoy dressed in his uniform already, a shiny Head Boy badge pinned to the front of his cloak.

"This car is for the Head Boy and Girl only, Weaselbee. Since you are neither, I suggest you get back to Saint Potter."

Ron sneered at him before slinking away. When he got to the door he looked over his shoulder at me and said, "Remember what I told you, Hermione."

"What was that all about?" Malfoy asked, turning on me.

"Ron just wanted to check on me since I'm not going to be living in Gryffindor this year. He's a bit overprotective, that's all." I told him.

He shrugged his shoulder but didn't take his eyes off me until I changed the subject to our duties. We had a meeting with the prefects in a couple minutes to go over what was expected of them.

"Professor McGonagall wants us monitoring the halls every Sunday night, setting a positive example when we are in the halls and in classrooms and basically keep the first years in line.

"She also expects us to organize a Fall Harvest dance and a Winter Masquerade Dance. She feels that in these days, the students could use some moral boosts and since …" I began but I didn't quite know how to say the next part.

"…Since I'm the reason that Dumbledore is dead and Hogwarts was destroyed. I get it." he said, a weary look on his face. I guess he was tired of people referring to him as that.

"She just thinks that it would help your image if everyone could see how well we work together."

"Personally I don't care what everyone else thinks of me. Only a handful of people's opinions matter to me." He looked at me again and this time I couldn't look away. He seemed so sincere in his sentiment that for a second I forgot that he was the one who use to torture me and called me a "mudblood".

And as if he could read my thoughts, he scooted closer to me and did something so out of character for him. He apologized.

"This past year, I got a taste of what it's like to have people hate you because of your blood. Everywhere I went; people gave me dirty looks and just looked down on me because I was a Malfoy. I remember when my name use to mean something.

"I guess I'm just trying to tell you that I'm sorry I mistreated you all those years. I want to blame it on my upbringing but it was more than that. I hated you because you were everything I wanted to be. You were well liked by our peers and all the professors. People respected you."

I opened my mouth to speak but Draco placed his finger over them to prevent me from doing so.

"I just wanted you to know that before the term start. I've spent too long holding things in." he whispered, kissing my cheek before leaving the car.

After McGonagall made the welcoming speech and went over the rules, she left us to enjoy the feast.

The entire time, I felt like someone was staring at me. When Ron was busy filling his plate with his more treacle tart, I looked over toward the Slytherin table. Malfoy was staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

I offered him a slight smile before feeling a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down and saw that Ron had stabbed me with his fork.

I looked into his face, his anger evident.

"Is there something going on with you and ferret boy that I should know about?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I shook my head and told him we only talked about our duties. If he heard that Malfoy expressed a desire in me let alone kiss me, I was certain he would make good on his threat.

"That better be all that it was. Did you give him my message?"

I nodded and gave him a weak smile. He looked over at Malfoy and smirked before laying a sloppy kiss on my lips, pulling the fork out of my leg.

I breathed deeply and kept my head down until it was time for the feast to end.

Once it did, I sprinted up from the table and to McGonagall's side. We waited until Malfoy had joined us before heading off down the main corridor.

"The Head Boy and Girl reside in the west wing of the castle. You two will share a common room and a bathroom but you'll have your own private sleeping quarters. I'm sure I don't have to tell you two how important this year is. Most of the students here are still trying to cope with their issues so be understanding but fair.

"Your portrait is of Amanda and Henry. You each have to create a separate password. This is to prevent you from locking the other out in case of arguments. If you two have any problems, you are to report to the Head of your house. For tonight, you'll use a joint password: pumpkin pasties." She told us, bidding a good night.

The portrait of Amanda and Henry was one we both had never seen before. Amanda was young and very beautiful, a brunette sitting in a chair next to a table with a gas lamp on it while Henry was standing behind her, looking poised with perfectly coiffed hair.

As we approached Amanda leaned forward and squealed. "You must be the new Head Boy and Girl. I don't think we've ever had a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in here at the same time since you and I. Right Henry?" She smiled looking up at him.

Henry nodded smiling down at her. "I believe so, Mandy. If you two need a friendly ear, don't hesitate to ask us." he grinned.

I nodded and mumbled the password, wanting to get in and fix the wound on my leg. When the portrait swung open, I quickly hobbled in and tried to locate my room.

"What was that at dinner?" Malfoy asked me, taking a seat on the green couch.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb Granger. I saw that ugly exchange between you and the Weasel. Why do you stay with him if he makes you so unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy. I was just feeling a little sad being back here is all." I told him, hurrying off into my room.

As soon as I got in, I closed the door behind me and slid down it. I lifted up my skirt and took in the sight of the purple mark already forming. I pulled my wand out and muttered a healing spell. The wound closed itself up, leaving a slightly tarnished blemish in its place.

As always my trunk was already in my room along with my other belongings. There was even a letter on my bed from my dad.

_Hey Herms,_

_ Despite all the years that have gone by, I will never understand how a nocturnal bird can take my letter and make sure you get it every time. Your mother and I were so happy to hear from you although we didn't understand why we couldn't talk for so long._

_I hope that things are going well now that you're back at that school you love so much. The way your face would light up whenever you talked about your friends and all the things you were learning was always the highlight of my day._

_ Things here have okay. I don't know what was going on but it seemed that the entire time that you were gone; there was a certain gloom in the world. It's nice to see the light is coming back._

_ We miss you every day and think about you all the time. I know your mother is very proud of you and as am I._

_ Keep in touch Herms._

_ Loving you always,_

_ Your parents_

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I curled up on my bed in a ball and cried until I eventually passed out.

_*Draco*_

I could tell something was going on between Granger and that Weasel. I picked up on the tension in the air as soon as I walked into the train car. She seemed so panicked and on edge. I knew something had happened when we were at the feast. I saw the look of pain that crossed her face for a brief second when he caught her looking over at me.

I was unpacking my trunk and hanging up my clothes when I heard her crying in her room. I sat down on the floor and listened to her, wishing I had the strength to go and comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2: Can People Change?

Disclaimer: Once again, all recognizable characters and property belong to J.K. Rowlings. I make no money off this what so ever. The only thing I own is the plot.

**Chapter Two – Can People Change?**

_***Draco***_

I awoke the next morning with some slight back pain from sleeping against the wall between mine and Hermione's room. I wrestled with myself all night on whether or not to go over there. When I finally did get the strength to do it, she was passed out in the fetal position, clutching a piece of parchment.

I pulled out my wand and levitated her, pulling out the sheets and covers on her bed before magically changing her into a pair of pajamas she had lying out at the foot of her bed. After tucking her in, I placed a small kiss on her forehead and slipped back into my room, taking up my post against the wall in case she cried again.

I heard her scuffling around in her room. I knew she would have questions about how she got into her pajamas. I grabbed my stuff and walked into the bathroom just as her bedroom door opened.

I showered quickly and walked into my room, taking a seat on my bed. Today was the first day of classes. That meant seeing all those old faces that I hadn't seen since the war. Before I could easily escape if I tired of facing the world but that was no longer an option.

I looked in the mirror above my dresser and reminded myself that I was a Malfoy. I would walk down the halls and hold my head high; not letting anyone or anything disparages me.

_***Hermione***_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, I was tucked into my bed. I threw back the covers, noticing someone had changed me into my pajamas.

I didn't remember putting them on. As a matter of fact the last thing I remembered was reading the letter and passing out.

I opened my door and walked out just as Draco ran into the bathroom. I walked back into my room and waved my wand, successfully unpacking everything. I sorted through my closet and pulled out my journal.

Journaling was something I started after the war. I found myself experiencing so many nightmares. Writing them all out helped get them off my mind and allowed me to slowly heal. I turned to a new page and dipped my quill in the ink before writing out the date and my thoughts.

_Today is going to be a good day. Despite being back here, walking through the halls that were flooded with bad memories of yesterday, it's time to move on. It is time for a change._

_ Speaking of changes, on the train I think I experienced a major one._

_ Draco Malfoy, my school tormentor, actually apologized for the way he treated me all those years ago. Things hadn't been as easy for him as they once were._

_ We are all so caught up in how the war affected us but I never stopped to realize how it would affect the other side. Draco's family lost the respect of almost everyone in the wizarding community and everyone blames him for killing Dumbledore even though he wasn't the one who fired the curse._

_ I think that he is trying to make amends for his past transgressions and for some reason he has decided to start with me. On the train after he apologized, he gave me a sincere kiss on my cheek._

_ During the prefects meeting, I couldn't help but to steal fleeting glances at him. He looked like the Draco I remembered before the war started but something was different. He didn't have his usual attitude or walked with such high authority. _

_ Is it possible that Draco truly has changed?_

I lifted my quill from the page and thought about the last statement I wrote. Had Draco changed or was he putting on some kind of an act? I poised my quill on the page to write more but I heard the bathroom door open and knew he had finished. I packed my journal away and grabbed my things, heading into the bathroom.

"Welcome 7th and 8th years to greenhouse 3. Today we will be working with Nightshade. But before we get into that, I would you to be the first to know that this will sadly be my last year at Hogwarts."

A few of the students expressed their sadness over Professor Sprout's announcement, mostly by the students in her house, Hufflepuff.

"Oh, don't worry. I will be leaving my classes in more than capable hands. I am proud to introduce my replacement. While he isn't from my house, when I first met him, I saw his aptitude for Herbology and was reminded of a younger me. I am proud to introduce Professor Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindors cheered as Neville entered while the Hufflepuffs clapped tastefully. Neville walked out and shook hands with Professor Sprout before blushing at being the center of attention once again.

"Well, Neville…" Professor Sprout gestured to the class.

Neville nodded and pulled out his wand. "As Professor Sprout said, we'll be working with Nightshade. Now Nightshade is very poisonous to humans so please use caution when handling the plants and do not ingest anything. Even touching the plants with your bare hands can cause hallucinations, paralysis, comas and in severe cases death."

Neville went on to explain that despite the poisonous nature of the plant, they were used to breed and harvest tomatoes, potatoes and eggplants.

"What we are going to be doing with them today is extracting the venom from the leaves and bottling it for the Potions supply closet."

After I collected the oil and was careful not to get it on my skin, I repotted my nightshade and placed it up.

Neville and Professor Sprout wandered throughout the class, assisting if needed. When Neville got to me, he wasn't surprised that I was finished already. So we caught each other up on what was going on in our lives.

"It feels weird being back but it feels like this is where I'm supposed to be." He smiled looking out.

I nodded my agreement, happy to see he was moving on. I asked him about Luna, who he had begun dating after the war.

"We aren't together anymore but we're still pretty good friends. She's got a shop in Diagon Alley with some Magizoologist she met while looking for wild odenghouls. She sells charms and trinkets that are supposed to ward off all kinds of creatures." He laughed.

We both knew that that sounded exactly like Luna but I was happy to hear that she was enjoying life despite losing her family.

"So how are things between you and Ron?" Neville asked, effectively ruining my good mood. I looked over at him, struggling with his nightshade bottling.

"Things could be better. He's still having a hard time dealing with Fred's death and the war has changed him so much."

"Give him some time, Mione. I'm sure he'll become around." He patted my shoulder before walking off to help someone.

_***Draco***_

By the time lunch arrived, I was tired of the furtive glances and stares everyone in the halls was giving me.

In Charms class, I met up with Theodore Nott, whose family's name was tarnished by the war and Blaise Zabini who deserted before the war even began. Although he and his mother didn't approve of muggle born and blood traitors, they didn't support Lord Voldemort either.

"So I hear that mudblood prude is Head Girl. No shock there. She always was a goody two shoes. It's like my father said, 'a mudblood is only good for one thing. Bent over a table, taking a good paddling." He chuckled darkly.

"Let it go, Nott. The war is over and your side lost. Besides I'm sure Draco here has no interest in the like of Know It All Granger." Blaise elbowed me, jarring me out of my thoughts.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about Granger in a more intimate manner but they didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, the only reason why McGonagall appointed us Head Boy and Girl was to boost morale among everyone. To show them that now that the war is over, we should focus on repairing the friendship between houses or something." I shrugged it off and followed them into the Great Hall.

We took our usual seats at the Slytherin table with Pansy practically sliding into my lap once I sat down.

"Drakie, why weren't you in the commons last night? I waited up for you." She purred.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off, focusing my attention on the trouble that was brewing at the Gryffindor table. The weasel was grilling Granger about something that happened in their Herbology class. She looked to be on the edge of tears when he grabbed her roughly and swiftly dragged her out of the Great Hall.

"Draco man, are you okay?" I heard Nott asked, nodding towards my knuckles.

I had such a tight grip on the table; I broke off a small piece and splintered it in my hand. I dropped them on the floor and went back to poking at my lunch.

Just then a first year, came over and handed me a note from McGonagall.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_ I need to speak with you and Ms. Granger later this afternoon. Please be in my office promptly at 1pm._

I slipped the note into my pocket and rose to my feet, looking for Granger. She still wasn't back at the table and neither was the weasel. I quickly left the hall looking for them both when I heard someone shouting, "I won't be known as the idiot who is dating the school whore."

I hid behind the door the sound was coming from, shocked that Weasley emerged from the classroom. I waited until he disappeared around the corner before walking in. Granger was sitting in the floor, sniffling and letting her tears fall freely.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking towards her.

She looked up, shocked it was me. "Why are you in here?"

"You know you shouldn't let him treat you like that. Just because you're his girlfriend doesn't mean that he can push you around." I told her offering her my handkerchief and my hand.

She took both, wincing a bit as I grabbed her by the wrist to pull her up.

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked her, pulling it closer so I could examine it. Before she jerked it away, I saw the outline of a hand wrapped around it.

She threw her hand over it and questioned why I was in there again.

"I came looking for you because Professor McGonagall sent me a note. She wants to see us in her office." I said, monotone.

"I'll meet you there. I just need to grab my bag from the Great Hall." She mumbled before running out the door.

_***Hermione***_

"I thought you said McGonagall wanted to see us?"

"I have the note right here if you don't want to believe me." Draco said, reaching into his pocket.

Before I could answer him, McGonagall entered, a folder tucked under her arms.

"Sorry I am late. I had to deal with Peeves hiding in the suits of armor, making them move whenever the first years came past." She explained, taking her seat behind the desk.

"Now I know that classes have just started but I wanted to remind you two of your other Head Boy and Girl responsibilities. Now this upcoming Sunday is your first night doing patrols. You two will be monitoring the seventh floor. Ms. Granger you will be responsible for the classrooms, the north wing, and the fat lady's corridor. She's been having some problems with prefects from other houses doing their patrols in as she puts it, "Gryffindor territory".

"Mr. Malfoy, your patrol area is the corridors, the room of requirement, the hall of hexes and the disused bathroom. Oh and if you can also check the dark tower. Professor Trelawney has been advising me that something that will shake a rocky foundation will be seen one of these nights."

We both wrote out our routes and the areas we were to pay close attention to before she went on to the subject of the Fall Harvest Dance.

"We want all the students to dress in costume but make sure they know their costumes should be tasteful. The prefects will be made available to help out with the decorations on the day of the dance. You two will be responsible for making sure everything goes off without a hitch.

"And in the spirit of inter-house mingling, I expect to see the two of you in coordinating costumes. Remember you're an example for the rest of the students."

I wanted to object but I kept my mouth shut. Knowing Malfoy, he would pick something so out of line, just to humiliate me. So I decided to take charge of everything to prevent it from happening.

As soon as we left from McGonagall's office, I made a bee line for our room, eager to get the planning done. Since our only afternoon class, Potions was halfway through, she excused us from the class and said she would collect whatever work we missed from Slughorn.

"So do you want to start planning now? I was thinking we could have a…" I started before he cut me off.

"Can we do that this weekend? Today was our first day back in case you hadn't noticed. Some of us would like to relax." He rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch.

"Fine! You come up with some ideas and I'll do the same." I told him storming out of the portrait hole.

I didn't understand why I was taking my anger out on Malfoy. I was really angry at myself. Ron saw how long I was talking to Neville and got jealous, thinking I was giving him too much of my attention.

I didn't think I was but maybe I did. I was making my way to the Gryffindor common room to apologize when someone pulled me into an empty class room.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, Ron came forward.

"Why weren't you in potions? I sat there, waiting for you like an idiot!" he screamed, staggering a bit. He had been drinking again.

"Professor McGonagall needed to see me. Well actually she needed to see me and Draco." As soon as I said it, I knew it was a bad idea.

Ron's face twisted into a mask of fury and his eyes were ablaze. He raised his hand and slapped me clear across my face with enough force to send me to the floor. I threw my hands out and braced myself for the fall.

I fell hard on my right wrist and heard a light snap. Ron reached down and grabbed me roughly by the shoulder, shoving me into the wall.

"Don't you dare say that ferret's name! I don't care who wanted you, you tell me first if you are going to miss a class." His hand shot out and caught me by the throat.

"Are we clear on that, Hermione?" he asked through clenched teeth.

I couldn't speak so I simply nodded my head and whimpered. Once he had his answer, his face softened and he removed his hand from my throat.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you today." He cooed, sliding his hand down my side and under my skirt.

"Ron, no. I've told you I'm not ready." I croaked out.

He scoffed at me and violently shoved two fingers into my center. I wasn't prepared for that. I let off a soft sob and tried to get away but the more I squirmed, the more turned on Ron got.

"I'm getting tired of waiting. The next time you better be ready or I will take it." he then pulled his fingers out and sauntered out of the classroom. The minute I heard his feet retreating down the hall, I slid down onto the floor and cried.

"Where is the person I fell in love with?" I pondered aloud.

I didn't know how long I sat there, crying and contemplating the status of everything in my life. I was getting ready to leave when I heard someone rattling the doorknob. I quickly picked myself up and retreated into the shadows.

After they realized the door was locked, they moved on down the hall. I pulled out my wand and waved it over myself, covering all the marks and bruises I was sure were there and made my way back to my room.

"My dear, are you all right?" I heard Henry ask me as I approached.

"Yes, just a bit stressed out Henry."

"Whatever it is that is stressing you, my dear, it must not be worth it to make you cry like this."

"You should listen to him Hermione. My Henry wasn't Head Boy for nothing." Amanda beamed up at him.

I returned their smile with a weak one of my own and mumbled my password, gaining entrance.

I climbed through the hole and noticed Draco quickly sat up on the couch under the pretense that he was reading.

"Were you waiting up for me?"

"What? No, I was sitting here reading this book for my Muggle Studies class." He closed it and placed it to the side.

I shook my head and walked off, holding my wrist in place. Malfoy must have noticed because he was at my side in a flash.

"What happened to your wrist?" He asked, looking it over, prying my fingers off it.

"Nothing, I was upset and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I fell on it." I told him, trying to pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"Stop trying to get away before you make it worst." He scolded, never taking his eyes off my wrist.

I did what he said but pouted as he doted on me. After he examined it from every possible angle, he guided me towards his room.

"Sit." He told me, nodding his head towards his bed. I did as he said and looked around. Although his room had the same furniture as mine, his bed was decorated in green and black sheets with silver pillows.

His walls held posters of his favorite Quidditch team, The Holyhead Harpies, riding their brooms in scantily clad clothing.

I scoffed and turned my attention back to him. "You don't like my handy work?" He smirked in reference to the posters.

"Typical male." Was all I could say.

He chuckled and pulled out his wand. He tapped my wrist once, his wand emitting yellow sparks. I rotated my wrist, surprised it was no longer fractured.

"Thanks. How did you learn to do that?"

Draco didn't say anything but his eyes spilled it all. He was used to dealing with injuries like these.

"The Dark Lord put me through excruciating pain when I was training. After a while you learn how to heal all your wounds."

"If you want to talk about it…" I began but he shook his head no.

"It's in the past. And I'd rather not live there. I want to know what is going on with you and Weasley. Why are you with him?"

I sighed and looked at my hands.

"In the beginning it was because we loved each other. And then I couldn't leave because Ron was in too much pain over Fred's death. Now I guess it's out of convenience. I've been with him for so long, I don't know if I want anything else." I stated, shocked I could be so honest with Draco.

He scooted closer to me and lifted my head up. "You should be with someone who is deserving of someone as amazing as you." He murmured, kissing me full on the lips.

I was stunned. Draco Malfoy was kissing me and it wasn't because of a prank or to humiliate me. He had genuine feelings for me. Draco Malfoy was feeling something for me, poor mudblood Granger.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed it for a second before realizing what I was doing. I quickly pushed him away and ran towards the door. Draco was a bit faster than me and waved his wand at the door, making it disappear.

_*Draco*_

"Draco, please." I heard her beg me.

"I don't understand why you don't see what I do. You're so beautiful Hermione. You deserve someone who will tell you that every day." I told her in a voice barely above a whisper.

She looked so innocent standing against the wall, looking at me. Fear was present in her eyes. I slowly approached her, hoping she would see she didn't have any reason to be afraid.

I was within arm's length when she said, "Since when do you think mudbloods are beautiful?"

I faltered for a second and processed what she said. Because of how I teased her, she only saw herself as a mudblood. Someone inferior or beneath a pureblood like me.

"_It's your fault that she's still with that weasel." _I thought. I was feeling a bit angry that I shouted at her, "Don't call yourself that." In my haste to comfort her, I rushed towards her frightening her even more.

"You may not be from a wizarding family but your blood is no different than mine. I always thought that mudbloods were homely and dirty disgusting people. But then I met you and everything changed." I raised my hand to stroke her face and she flinched as if it was second nature.

She was afraid…of me? I took a step back and processed it all. The bruises, the constant tears, the lack of confidence. I thought she was just upset being back here but it wasn't that at all.

"He hits you. That pathetic little arse hits you, doesn't he?" I asked. She couldn't even look at me so I knew I had it right.

I waved my wand at the wall, making the door reappear. She couldn't get through it fast enough.

I took a seat on my bed, the look of fear on her face running through my mind. I wondered if that was how she looked when he got angry with her. How long had this been going on? Did Potty and weaselette know? Doubtful. She was a Gryffindor after all. They were a proud bunch.

I had so many questions and I was determined to get all the answers.

**AN: So Draco has not only acknowledged that he has feelings for Hermione but he's figured out her dark little secret. How will he get his answers. If any of you have any ideas on how the next chapter should go, send me a message. **


	3. Chapter 3: Hurtful Words

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything from the magical world of Harry Potter. **

_**AN: I forgot to include the music that accompanies each chapter. The songs deal directly with something in the chapter or reflect the overall theme of a particular scene. So below you can find the song for the overall story and the songs for each chapter up til now:**_

_**Theme: Love is Hard – James Morrison**_

_**Chapter One: Home **__**by Michael Buble**_

_**Chapter Two: Some people change by Montgomery Gentry**_

_**Chapter Three: The Truth by DC Talk**_

_**Lastly but not least, thank you to all who have favorite this story and are following it. It makes me smile every time I get an email stating such! **___

**Chapter Three – Hurtful Words**

_***Draco***_

The rest of the week I kept a close eye on Granger and Weaselbee. I knew that he was abusing her but I needed to proof before I could carry out my plan. Tuesday and Wednesday, they carried on like they were the perfect couple. But Thursday was a different story. The day had been going fine until Slughorn paired me with Hermione to work on Golpalott's Third Law.

"There may come a time when you'll come across a blended poison – a particularly nasty brew that is a variety of different poisons and you don't have the time to create the antidote to counteract each individual poison.

"Now I've paired you up because there is no correct way to make this. It is up to the potion maker to determine which ingredients will best counteract the entire blended poison. Each of you has a different blended poison in front of you. At the end of the hour, I want you to have figured out which poisons are in your blended mix and an antidote."

Slughorn went off, slowly walking through the room watching us work.

"Well, based on the bright purple color, I would say it has doxy venom, eye of newt and at least 2 pinches of nettles. So, why don't we start with trying to counteract the doxy venom and then build it from there." She rambled, pulling out her parchment and school books.

I sat back and watched as she rolled up her sleeves and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. I shifted in my seat and made sure I was right in Weasley's eye line. He was staring in our direction, trying his hardest to get Granger's attention.

I shook my head and placed the cauldron over the fire. As Granger prattled on, I followed her lead and started chopping up the ingredients.

"3 sprigs of mint, a cup of belladonna and five lionfish spines."

"I think it might be best if we use a bezoar as well. It is known as a common antidote." I suggested.

Granger thought it over and nodded, smiling at me. I simply returned it but saw Weaselbee getting annoyed with our partnership. Now it was time to kick it up a notch.

While she was stirring the cauldron, I slipped behind her and placed my hand over hers, guiding her stirring.

"If you stir it too much or too fast, it won't come to a boil properly." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and allowed me to guide her hands. She opened her mouth to say something when we heard a glass shatter. Everyone's head snapped towards the source of the sound. Ron had just crushed the vial he was holding, showering Seamus with glass shards.

"All right there, Wallenby?" Slughorn looked on, a bit perplexed. I held back my snickers while he cleaned himself up. Even Granger cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, just didn't realize I was holding it so tightly."

Slughorn nodded and instructed everyone to finish up their antidotes. We went back to stirring our potion, watching it as it turned a bright shade of powder blue. "It's still seems like something is missing."

I nodded and thought back on the times my godfather schooled me in potion making. _"When in doubt, add a drop of unicorn blood."_

I walked over towards the potions cabinet and grabbed the vial of unicorn blood, passing Weasley on my way.

"Stay away from my Mione, Scumbag." He muttered.

I shot him a look before rejoining Granger. I uncorked the bottle and let one solitary drop fall into the cauldron, stirring it twice clockwise before deeming it ready.

"Okay everyone, bottle up your potions and wrap your parchment around them. I'll judge them this weekend and have your grades for you next class."

As we packed up, I noticed Granger eyeing the exit. I looked over and saw that he was waiting for her.

"Hey Granger, I was wondering if you wanted to discuss the planning for the Fall Harvest Dance over lunch. It's nice enough out that we can sit by lake and not be disturbed by the idle chatter of those in the Great Hall."

She perked up and nodded, following me out the door. When we passed by Weasley, his had shot out and grabbed Granger.

"Come on Mione, we're late for lunch." He gritted.

"Actually, I was gonna…" she started, but lost her nerve.

I knew she would need some help standing up to him so I stepped in and told him off. "Look, we have some school business to discuss so out of the way." I told him, walking towards the great hall, pulling her with me.

_***Hermione***_

"Okay, the first thing we need to talk about is decorations. I was thinking we could ask Hagrid and Professor Flitwick to grow and charm some pumpkins to float in midair like they use to and maybe have the ceiling bewitched to look like a thunderstorm." I suggested.

Draco was lying in the grass next to me with his eyes closed, nodding. "We could even have the prefects decorate the great hall to look like a graveyard."

"With an eerie fog kinda floating throughout the place!" I exclaimed, getting excited. I wrote everything down and jotted a quick note about possible decorations to enhance the Great Hall.

"So I guess we should talk about what we're gonna dress up as huh?" I asked Draco. He smirked, rolling onto his side.

"Well we could always do something classic like handsome doctor and sexy nurse." He proposed, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd rather not be anything that requires sexy to be in the title."

Malfoy chucked and asked for my opinion. I threw out a couple of ideas, from the Phantom of the Opera and Christine to Dracula and Mina Harker.

"Well you don't like any of my ideas so why don't you come up with something Malfoy." I said, regretting it as soon as I said it. His eyes darken a bit before he smirked.

"So how is the boyfriend feeling about all this? I know I'm not his favorite person."

"I actually haven't told him. With Ron, it's just easier to let sleeping dogs lie. He doesn't know about the dance. I'll just tell him when there are a couple weeks before and we're putting up the posters."

Malfoy sat up and looked me right in the eye. "Why are you so afraid of him? I know he hits you. You're not even you're usual confident self. We use to call you the Gryffindor Princess because you were so headstrong and confident. You didn't let anything bring you down. And now you're this former shell of yourself."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I may cry in front of Ron but I wasn't going to let Malfoy have the satisfaction of knowing he hit a nerve. I slapped him across his cheek and ran off to the castle.

As soon as I got in the castle, I headed towards the Gryffindor common room desperately in need of chatting with Ginny. As soon as I reached the Fat Lady's portrait, I gave her the password and climbed in.

I walked through the common room at a fast pace, trying to avoid everyone. I made it to the girls' dorm and called out for Ginny, finding her in her bed, writing a letter to Harry. He chose to not come back this year but to go to work for the Ministry as an Auror. He was currently training with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was preparing him to become Head of the Auror department in the future.

"Hey Gin, do you have a moment? I could really use a friend?" I asked, getting closer.

"Sure, I was just heading to the Owlery…What did my brother do this time?" Ginny asked, quickly rushing to my side.

I wiped away my tears and shook my head, mumbling it wasn't Ron. "I haven't seen him since Potions."

Ginny made an "o" with her mouth and scrunched her face up. "That's funny. At lunch he said he was going to be spending the afternoon with you."

"You must have heard him wrong . He knew that Dra-Malfoy and I were spending lunch together."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything else until we left the common room.

"Since when do you and the Slytherin Prince of Darkness have lunch together?" Ginny said in a tone that insinuated she believed something was going on between us.

I explained to her it was nothing like that. We were simply discussing some business McGonagall wanted us to handle.

"I told Ron, well Malfoy told Ron we were having lunch by the lake right after potions."

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up. Now what did you want to talk to me about? Malfoy didn't do something, did he? Because if he did, I will use _Reducto_ on him so fast he won't have time to protect himself."

"I just wanted to know if you thought I've changed."

Ginny paused at the top of the Owlery steps and looked back at me. "Well of course you have. Everyone has. The war affected everyone Mione." She laughed and shook her head at me.

"No I meant like, have I changed in a way not worthy of a Gryffindor?"

Ginny attached her letter to her owl and sent him off before answering. She looked me over and cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah maybe. Actually now that you mention it, you don't seem as headstrong as you once were. Like too relaxed, almost like a limp noodle." She said honestly.

Draco was right. I had changed. I basically became a doormat that Ron just gladly walked over.

I thanked Ginny and walked back towards the castle with no clear destination in mind. While I walked, I pondered when I had changed from Brave to Spineless. Maybe Ron took my sympathy as a sign that I was weak. Of course, his drinking hadn't helped. I needed to talk to him. He needed to know that things were going to change.

I took out my wand and used a simple locator spell to find him. My wand pointed west towards the Grand staircase. I followed my wand's directions, checking it every couple of feet to make sure I was heading in the right direction.

When I arrived in the fifth floor corridor, my wand stopped spinning, just pointing straight ahead. I walked towards the door, various scenarios flying through my head, the next one more graphic and worse than the last.

As soon as I touched the doorknob, it rattled and the door swung out, hitting me in the face. I lost my balance and fell right on my arse.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron asked me, standing in the doorway.

"I was looking for you. Ginny said you told her we were spending the afternoon together. What are you doing in there?" I asked picking myself up.

"Just working on that potions assignment Slughorn gave us. I don't think my antidote is going to reverse any poison so I asked Slughorn for a chance to fix it. I was having a hard time concentrating in the commons so I came up here." He said, a layer of sweat forming on his forehead.

I looked him over. Outside of the sweat his tie was missing and his shirt was hanging out of his pants. He was having a really hard time with his potions assignment. But potions was never his strong suit.

"Would you like some company? Maybe I can help you figure out what's wrong with it?" I offered but Ron quickly shouted no.

I was taken aback a bit but he quickly apologized and rubbed my arms slowly.

"It's just I really want to do this on my own Mione. What kind of Auror would I be if I couldn't pass my potions N.E.W.T.S.? Or if I had to turn to you for help every time something came up. Just let me do this and I'll come find you later on tonight." He kissed me on the cheek swiftly and ducked back into the classroom.

I was left speechless but there was nothing I could do. So I turned around and headed to my dorm room.

As soon as I reached the portrait, Amanda and Henry were all over me.

"Are you alright my dear? You look troubled." Henry asked.

"Just having a bad day guys."

"Well that makes two. I have never seen someone so flummoxed before. And his cheek was so red. I wonder what happened." Amanda mentioned.

"Are you talking about Draco?"

"Yes. He came here right after lunch ended a flurry of rage. He shouted the password at us and then walked in, throwing stuff around. Then a few seconds later, he came out and huffed off towards the library."

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" Henry asked, reminding me of my father.

"Yes, I just thing we're having a hard time dealing with being back." I told them, hoping they would leave it alone. When they didn't I gave them the password and headed in.

Henry and Amanda were right. Draco didn't just throw some stuff around, he destroyed the common room. The sofa and chairs were up-ended and the coffee table had a hole right in the middle of it, the size of a foot. The rug had scorch marks all over it and fist shaped holes were in the walls.

Once I was over the shock of it all, I pulled out my wand and waved it at the walls, fixing the fist holes and painting them a beautiful silver color. Then I fixed the black coffee table and placed in back in front of the green and silver chaise before re-stuffing the red and gold tufted parlor chairs.

I lit a fire in the fireplace and walked into my room. I wanted to write a quick letter to my parents before taking a relaxing and soul searching bath.

_Dear Mum,_

_ Its nice being back at school but things in our world still aren't the same. I know what you mean about the light slowly coming back to the world. I can feel it here._

_ I've been given the prestigious honor of being Head Girl, which comes from having Top Marks of all the students in my year. I don't live in the Gryffindor dorms with Ginny but in a special dorm for the Head Boy and myself alone._

_ Don't worry; nothing is going on between the two of us. We sleep in separate rooms and for the longest time he has hated my guts._

_ But this year he seems to have changed. He's being nice, acting sincere towards me and expressing feelings of love. I can't figure out if it's just an elaborate prank or if he really does feel something for me._

_ Although that is the least of my worries right now. My boyfriend, Ron has changed as well and I finding myself questioning why I am still with him more often than I care to admit out loud. You and Dad are so perfect for each other and with each other. How do you guys do it? Did you ever feel yourself questioning why you were with him?_

_ I won't burden you with too much more. Just know that I'm doing fine here._

_ Love,_

_Herms_

I placed the letter on my desk to be taken to the Owlery later and grabbed my bath items.

Our bathroom was much like the prefects bathroom but on a much smaller scale. While the prefects' bathtub is closer in scale to a swimming pool, our bathtub appeared to fit at least 4-5 people comfortably.

I laid my towel on the bar near the door and placed my bath caddy on the top step leading to the tub. I sat down and turned on the different taps, filling the tub with very warm water, blackberry and vanilla scented bubbles and some essential oil.

Once I was satisfied with it, I turned off all the taps and pulled out my journal and self-writing quill.

_Today something interesting happened between Draco and me. Actually several interesting things have happened between Draco and I lately. One being I feel somewhat comfortable calling him Draco, if to no one else, at least in the privacy of my thoughts. I almost slipped up a couple of times today but I caught myself before it was too late._

_After Ron had fractured my wrist in a moment of anger, Draco healed it. The guy who I believed wouldn't spit on me if I were on fire, healed my injury. Afterwards, I thought for certain he was going to throw me out of his room but he didn't. He kissed me again._

_This kiss wasn't like the soft, sweet one he gave me on the train. No this one was full of passion and longing, something I never felt with Ron. I can't believe I'm admitting this but I liked it. I wasn't even bothered by the fact that the kiss was from Draco._

_After I left his room and went to bed, my dreams were filled with the emotions pouring out from that kiss and beautiful fantasies I'm a bit ashamed to admit having._

_I don't think I'm falling for him, but I am feeling something._

I laid back and closed my eyes, letting my mind drift to Draco. His stormy grey eyes and strong chin, his slender body. I had yet to "see" him but I had heard rumors of physique.

Feeling a bit bold and somewhat naughty, I let my hands roam up and down my side before finally letting my right hand slide down past my hips and towards my moist center.

I traced the outline of my lips before slipping one finger inside my slick hole. Not quite sure what to do, I just moved my finger at a slow pace, in and out, getting excited and turned on. I picked up the pace and eventually slipped another finger in.

I massaged my breasts and ran my thumb over my stiff nipples, tossing in the tub, splashing water everywhere. I didn't care that I was making a mess. I was discovering a different side of myself and I loved it.

I could feel my walls pulsing and getting tighter. I moved my fingers even faster in my vagina and began moaning Draco's name, wishing he was the one bringing me the pleasure I was feeling now.

As I felt the hot liquid shoot out of me, I screamed out Draco's name this time, glad he was nowhere near by.

**AN: So Hermione "admits" to feeling something for Draco. Is it love? Lust? Pent up sexual tension? And why did Draco feel the need to destroy the commons? Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Some Things Never Change

_**Song(s): **_Mr. Brightside by The Killers /Tonight is the Night by Outasight/Your Cheating Heart Will Tell On You – Patsy Cline

**Chapter Four – Some Things Never Change**

_***Draco***_

When I returned to my quarters, I was a lot calmer than I had been when I arrived after lunch with Granger. Sometimes she could really get under my skin. I loved to hate it.

I saw that she had cleaned up the destruction of my tantrum. "As if I needed her to clean up after me. And she didn't have to slap me. All I did was tell her the truth. Hasn't she heard "the truth hurts"?" I said to no one. I crossed the room, prepared to take my anger out in an animalistic way when I stepped in a puddle of water.

I looked down and followed the trail to the bathroom. I figured granger was taking a bath and fell asleep in the tub. As I got closer, I heard soft moaning and a squishing sound.

"Huh, guess she kissed and made up with the Weasel." I snorted, turning back towards my room when I heard her moan out my name in a staccato.

_Is Granger masturbating, to me? _

I leaned against the door, not caring that my shoes and pants were getting wet. I listened to her pleasuring herself, moaning my name. The front of my pants got tighter and tighter until I heard her scream out my name and fall back in the water.

I knew she would be getting out of the tub soon and wouldn't hesitate to hex me if she found out I was here. I backed away and headed into my room, changing out of my uniform into a pair of grey lounge pants and a white undershirt. I laid out on my bed, going over my Muggle Studies homework, trying to understand the concept of a cellular phone. Apparently muggles didn't have access to owls so when they needed to contact someone they would use a "cell phone" to "call" someone to speak with them.

I contemplated asking Granger about the crazy device but I couldn't face her after what I heard in the bathroom. I forced myself to focus on the assignment but I was having a hard time. I swallowed my resolve and a piece of my pride and decided to ask Granger for help. I got up off my bed and pulled opened the door.

Standing there in a towel and dripping wet hair was Granger, her fist raised as if to knock.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I – uh…" She started before her eyes began wondering over my body. I smirked before clearing my throat.

"You were about to knock on my door?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I uh I saw your bag was on the couch and I just wanted to know when did you get back?"

"Just a couple minutes ago. I went for a broom ride to clear my head and work on some Quidditch moves. I'm the Team Captain so I figured I better get back in shape." I explained, looking her up and down.

I had never seen her as revealing as she was right then. Her slender legs peaking up from under a white terry cloth towel, her hair sticking to her face, little bits of soap still clinging onto a few strands.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted at lunch. You didn't deserve to be slapped. I'm just having an emotional time trying to deal with everything."

I chuckled. "It's fine. It actually reminded me of the time you punched me when we were in our third year. My father caned me good once I got home."

She shifted uncomfortably once again before settling on her feet.

"Actually I was gonna come and ask you for some help. I'm having some trouble with my Muggle Studies homework and since you're muggle-born I figured maybe you could help me."

"You weren't joking about taking that?" her face spread into a smile.

I shook my head no and explained I wanted to know more about the people like her, and how they survived in a world where magic didn't exist. But the truth was I was hoping this class would offer more insight into the mystery that was the beguiling creature before me.

"Sure. Let me grab my notes and I'll explain whatever you're having trouble with." She rushed off to her room.

I grabbed my textbook, my parchment and quill and walked out to the common room, setting it all on the coffee table.

When she came out of her room in a tight tank top and a pair of shorts, I had to adjust myself. She plopped down on the couch, her boobs jumping up just a bit. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and unrolled her parchment.

"Okay, now bear in mind I took this class when Professor Burbage was teaching it, but I doubt the subjects have changed much since then. What are you guys discussing?"

"The subject of cellphone and how they assist a muggle in their everyday life." I read off.

"Hmm. We didn't discuss that until later in the class. Okay what are you having trouble with?"

I explained that I didn't understand how they worked, the way they could connect people who were in different areas of the globe, etc.

She was patient with me and answered all my questions. I began to understand why a muggle born like Granger would take Muggle Studies. She was able to explain everything in a way that I could relate it to something in our world.

"So what you're saying is, cell phones act like owls but allow for unlimited messages and conversations to happen without having to wait for a long period in between. They are a bit safer as they are a bit harder to intercept than an owl and they allow for one to immediately receive help in their time of need without being as noticeable as red sparks?"

She nodded giggly, throwing her arms around my neck. I breathed in the smell of her bath soap and felt the softness of her bosom.

Now that I had gotten a better understanding of cell phones, she stretched and got up to head to her bedroom.

"Why? I mean I thought you were going to help me with this."

"I did. And now I'm going to bed. It's not like you need any more help from me." she smirked, bidding me goodnight before I could argue with her logic.

I fell back on the chaise and sighed. I had it bad for a beautiful person named Hermione Granger.

Saturday came and brought with it perfect Quidditch weather. I had scheduled a meeting before having try outs. Since the Quidditch season was beginning the third week of September, it was vital I assemble my team ASAP so I could have enough time to whip them into shape.

Several first years came out but a majority of the students trying out where those who didn't get a chance to play in their 6th and 7th year.

"All right, listen up. Every position except Seeker is available but only two Chasers positions are available. Now, co-captain Blaise Zabini will explain what we are looking for."

"We're gonna go through some practice drills and we will be judging you on blocking, maneuvers and agility. Like Draco said, we only have space for 5 players and 2 subs. So look sharp."

Once Blaise was finished, we all mounted our brooms and flew off. I flew a bit higher than everyone else, settling near the goal post. After watching a couple of first years fall off their brooms after flying only two feet in the air, I decided to pay more attention to the more experienced players.

Blaise joined me and asked my opinion on the prospects.

"I think there are a few out there with natural talent like Walsenburg and that girl, Joey. She small and slender enough that she could be a fair chaser. Then you got the Palmer twins who are pretty brutal and stocky enough to be beaters."

"Any reason why you're choosing a bunch of chicks for our team?" He chuckled.

I shrugged and told him I just wanted to switch things up.

"The house team has been primarily guys. Nobody is suspecting us to have a bunch of girls on our team."

"Speaking of girls, Pansy been asking if we know the password to get in your room. The girl is jonesing for you hard."

"When is going to get the message. I've done just about all that I can to show her that I'm not interested in her."

"Not that I care but why aren't you interested in her, or any girl for that matter? I figured you would have stopped by at least once already to scout the new talent."

"I'll be there tonight. Don't worry about that." I told him flatly.

"I'll make sure everyone knows the Slytherin Prince is coming. This is deserving of a party." He laughed, jostling me before flying off.

_***Hermione***_

Saturday afternoon, I found myself sitting in the Quidditch stands and Ginny and Ron held try outs for the Gryffindor team. Since Harry didn't exactly leave a successor, McGonagall decided it would be best if she made Ginny and Ron co-captains.

I was there simply for moral support, although I was sure that Ron only wanted me there to show me off. Since the war, Ron had been enjoying the attention he received from, not only being a war hero but also dating the cleverest witch of our generation.

Just before try-outs begin Ron came over and asked for a good luck kiss. I didn't know what was going on with him lately but he was turning back into the Ron that I fell in love with. He didn't ask me to check in with him or make him aware of my whereabouts and didn't even care that I had to spend most of the free time with Malfoy.

I had yet to tell him about the Fall harvest Dance or the fact that McGonagall was expecting me to attend as Malfoy's date. I was hoping to catch him in a good mood when I did but so far the opportunity hadn't presented itself.

Everyone had just gotten their brooms up in the air when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Cheering on the boyfriend?" I heard Malfoy ask.

"I'm here supporting my house. And what about you. I thought Slytherins try outs were earlier today?"

"Keeping tabs on me Granger?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I like to keep tabs on the competition." I turned around to tell him. Bad move. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on the tip of my nose.

"Oi, is there a problem, Malfoy?" I heard Ron shout behind me.

I quickly moved away from Malfoy and gulped some fresh air. Just being near him was making me hot under the collar.

"Just discussing our patrol schedule for tomorrow night, Weasley."

Ron flew a bit closer and dismounted his broom with ease, landing in the stands with a soft thud. He didn't say anything, just walked towards me and pulled my chin up to meet his. He laid an urgent yet rather sloppy kiss on my mouth, not just my lips.

"I'll see you tonight? For our date?" he asked me, glaring right at Malfoy.

I casted my eyes down but nodded.

"Good girl. I'll see you in the commons at 7." He walked back over and hopped on his broom, rejoining the try outs.

"Malfoy, I …" I started turning my gaze towards him but he was already gone.

Promptly at 7, I was waiting in the Gryffindor commons room for my date with Ron. I was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. After waiting for 30 minutes for him to show, I had Dean Thomas go upstairs to see what was keeping him.

"Ron's not up there, Hermione. I'm sorry." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I thanked him and headed back to my room. _"I guess he just said that for Malfoy's sake." _

As soon as I reached the portrait, I asked Amanda, "How did you know that you and Henry were perfect for each other?"

She smiled brightly and beamed up at him before answering. "At first I thought he was just some slimy git trying to take my virtue. But then I got to know him and I saw how much he paid attention to me and noticing the things that I liked. None of my other boyfriends had ever done that for me.

"Then one weekend while we were in Hogsmeade, he asked me out on an official date, after spending three months courting. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a beautiful spring day. We held hands the entire time."

"Why do you ask, dear? Are you thinking about Mr. Malfoy? I think you two would make a lovely couple."

"No, I'm just trying to figure some things out." I told her, thanking her for her advice. I gave them the password and walked in. On the table was a note for me.

_ Granger,_

_ An owl dropped off a letter for you while you were out. I put it on your desk._

_-Malfoy_

I figured it was a letter from my Mum so I ran to read it.

_Hello lovely,_

_ I am happy to hear that things are going well. And you father and I are proud of you being named Head Girl. Things here are going good. Your father was bitten by another patient and needed several stitches again. I don't think he will ever learn._

_ I have to admit I am happy to hear that you and the Head Boy do not share a room but was a bit sadden that you expressed a need to question your relationship with Ron. When you father and I finally met him, I will admit, we did like him but I felt like you were settling for him._

_ If you are settling for him, then you need to find someone who will treat you like the beautiful person you are. I did in your father and I have never regretted it. After all, it was because of that union that we had you._

_ We love you so much, Hermione and we will always want the best for you. And if that isn't what you have now then I am and always will encourage you to find it._

_ Remember, love is a souls' recognition of its counterpart in someone else. And if that is what you feel with Ron then whatever you and he are going through is just a rough patch. But if it isn't then don't waste time on him. Go out and find the missing piece of your soul._

_ And if you don't find him, know that your father and I will always love you._

_ Love, Mum_

I placed the letter in my trunk with the others from them, my head feeling a little bit clearer.

True to his word, Blaise did manage to get a classic Slytherin party together in a matter of just a few hours.

As soon as I walked into the commons, Blaise pushed a cup of fire whiskey laced pumpkin juice in my hand and shouted, "The Slytherin Prince is Back, Ladies!"

The air was filled with roars and some cat calls from the guys. A few girls batted their eyes and licked their lips as we made our way through the room.

"I told you I would come through for you, didn't I?" Blaise asked, clearly proud of himself.

"Yeah you delivered." I gave him a half smile.

He chuckled before heading off to go join the throngs of scantily clad first and second years, pointing and giggling in a corner.

I took a sip of the drink Blaise handed me, hoping it would take the edge off and help me to relax. But all I could think about was Granger and her date with Weasley.

She seemed pretty shocked by the news but was quick to accept it. I wondered how long she would keep up the charade with him. a blind man could see that she wasn't happy with him. and although my plan was working, it wasn't doing anything but keeping him on his toes and keeping a rather close eye on Granger.

My thoughts were interrupted by a giggling fifth year that bumped into my, slipping her drink all over my plaid button up shirt and jeans.

"Watch it." I scolded her, pushing her away.

"Same old Draco. Slinking in the corner, watching the party unfold right before his eyes." I heard a familiar voice say. I recognized its owner as Tracey Davis, a fellow seventh year and a member of Pansy's gang.

"Trace." I greeted her.

She slinked up beside me, running her index finger up and down my arm.

"Where's Pansy tonight? I'm sure she's looking for you." she asked, looking out on the mess of bodies crowding the commons. I slipped out of her grip and told her I didn't know and didn't care where she was.

"Good. I'm getting sick and tired of hearing her prattle on about how many times you guys hooked up this past summer."

I snorted. "That's a lie. The only reason Pansy was even near me this summer was because her father is trying to get back in my father's good graces. And even then I did my best to avoid her."

Tracey clucked her tongue and muttered a soft "hmm" before turning her attention back to me.

"So that means that you're looking for someone to spend some time with?" she asked a bit too desperately.

I told her no in a harsh tone before walking off to find Blaise to tell him I was leaving. Along the way, I was stopped and propositioned by several different girls but none of them were the ones I wanted to spend time with.

Blaise wasn't happy that I wasn't staying but soon found someone to take his mind off it. As I was making my way towards the exit, he grabbed my arms and pleaded with me to stay but I wasn't in the mood for the more of the same.

After everything that had happened, I guess something would never change.

The next day, I slept in a bit. After leaving the party, I wondered the halls and found myself in the newly constructed Astronomy Tower. I thought about this place more often than I cared to and how differently my life would be if I had accepted Dumbledore's protection. Maybe he would still be alive right now but then it's possible I wouldn't be.

I ran my hand along the railing before walking down the stairs, not wanting to dwell on the past any longer.

I left the tower and headed towards my dorm, wanting nothing more than to crawl into my bed and dream about the future I hoped to have one day.

When I reached the portrait, I was surprised to see that Amanda and Henry weren't there. I knew that the portraits often left their own to visit others but I had never noticed Amanda and Henry among them.

I knew that Granger was on her special date so I just plopped down, deciding to wait until either she or Amanda and Henry returned.

_***Hermione***_

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of someone arguing outside the portrait hole. I quickly opened it surprise it was Draco and Ron.

"What is going on out here? Why are you two shouting like maniacs? And Dra-Malfoy, did you sleep out here last night?" I asked taking in his muddled appearance.

"These idiots have been carrying on out here for the better part of the morning. Mr. Malfoy has refused entry to the red haired man and wouldn't enter until he left. He didn't want to disturb you." Henry supplied.

I thanked him and opened the door for them both.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up. I wanted to hear from Ron first.

"Where were you last night? I waited in the commons at 7 just like you said. I even had Dean go look for you."

Ron rushed forward and grabbed my hands. "I'm really sorry, Mione. After the try outs, Ginny and I went over the roster and then I went to finish up my potions assignment and I just lost track of time. Don't worry I plan on making it up to you very soon."

Malfoy scoffed at Ron's apology but I accepted it with no questions. I knew how important it was for him to become an Auror. In his mind, he believed that helping round up the people responsible for all the deaths of the second wizarding war would help those who lost family and friends get some closure, seeing the person responsible locked up forever.

"I understand. It just, I was worried about you." I explained feeling a bit exposed with Malfoy there listening to it all.

Ron gave me a hug and promised to spend lunch with me, before placing a kiss on my cheek and headed back out the portrait.

"So just like that, he's forgiven and all is right in the world of Granger and Weaselbee." He scoffed.

I couldn't understand why he was mad but didn't want to question him about it. Things between Ron and me were pretty tense and now that we were finally back on good terms; I didn't want to do anything to rock the boat.

So I left Malfoy and his mysterious anger alone before heading back into my room. I wanted to catch up on some reading for my classes this week before heading to the library to pick up some books for late night reading.

_***Draco***_

After taking a scalding hot shower to ease my muscles, I changed into my Quidditch gear, passing by Granger on the couch.

She bid me goodbye and went back to reading some archaic tome, I was certain she picked up from the library.

I hated that she couldn't see through his sham. And that she was still with him. My conscience snorted at me.

_ "Did you really think she was going to leave him for you? Why should she? All you've done is kissed her."_

I hated to admit it but my conscience had a point. I hadn't really done anything to show her that I was the better man for her. I needed to find some way to get Granger to see me as a new man and not the same old Malfoy from before.

_"Good idea. Maybe you should start by calling her by her first name." _my conscience nagged me.

I thought about a way to make a lasting impression on Gra-Hermione while judging the team. After tryouts, Blaise and I decided to give the opening spots of Chasers to Melinda Joey and Robert Walsenburg; Daisy and Daphne Palmer as Beaters, and Erica Roberts as Keeper.

Overall, everyone was in decent shape but needed some help working on maneuvers, namely getting out of tight squeezes.

"Now Ginny Weasley, you have to watch out for her. She's small and very quick. Not only that, she can maneuver around several different players all while, flying with no hands on her broom so if you get the chance take her out first beaters.

And her brother Ron is a fair keeper but he has a hard time juggling two things at once. If you can keep him distracted long enough, then our Chasers can easily get the Quaffle in the hoop. He seems to favor the middle hoop so try to go for one to his left. He can't shift to the left as easily as she can to the right."

I told them the things I picked up watching them practice at tryouts the other day, hoping it would be enough to give us an edge at the first game.

We ran through some drills and even took turns changing the weather just to make sure they would be prepared for anything. It took about three and a half hours but by the time we quit for lunch I was certain they were in decent shape to win our first match against Gryffindor.

As we trooped into the Great Hall, my eyes automatically scanned the Gryffindor table for Hermione. I was surprised to find her sitting next to Weaselette, chatting animatedly about something.

She caught my eye and smiled sweetly before turning back to her friends.

"Scouting a different kind of talent, I see." Blaise clapped me on my back.

"Yeah, something like that. Kinda getting tired of the hunt being so easy. I want something a bit more challenging."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. I realized it after you left the party the other night. Girls in our house are so quick to give it up, just for the sake of giving it up. Not that I want feelings attached to sex but I at least wanna feel like it's worth something." He stated, waving at Weaselette.

"So now you're going after red-headed Gryffindors?"

"Believe it or not, the girl is a serious freak. I ran into her on the train back and she was all over me. And her body isn't too bad, if you know what I mean." He suggestively indicated.

I rolled my eyes and filled my plate up, watching Blaise work his magic. The she-weasel seemed to fall for it all hook, line and sinker. I shook my head, chuckling as Blaise got up from the table and headed out the door, a few seconds after she did.

Once I had filled up on sandwiches, I headed back to my dorm, surprised to find Granger on the couch reading _Hogwarts, A History_ again.

"How many times are you going to read that thing? I'm sure you can recite it verbatim." I joked with her.

"Actually, I could do that as a first year. I'm just reading it now as a refresher and so I'm prepared for our patrols tonight. Besides I don't have much reading material. I usually pick up some over the summer but this year I was focused on spending time with my parents since we hadn't seen each other in so long."

I left her to her reading, but made a note about what she said.

_"The way to her heart is through books. She just served you your lasting impression on a silver platter."_

_***Hermione***_

After spending the majority of the day brushing up on my personal History of Hogwarts, I felt very prepared for my first night of patrols. I decided to skip dinner, choosing to spend it in the dorm, resting up.

Once Draco returned from dinner, he felt compelled to keep me company. At first I welcomed it as he was reading some catalog for some store in London. But he all too soon grew tired of it and began tapping his foot against the coffee table.

"Is something the matter, Malfoy?"

"No. Just a bit anxious to get the patrolling over with. I hated it back when I was a prefect. Although it did give me the chance to find some pretty interesting places in the castle. I'll have to show them to you sometime." He smiled.

I smiled back, blushing a bit that Draco Malfoy wanted to spend an evening with me, showing me around one of my favorite places in the world.

As the curfew drew near, we went over our routes and our schedules as well as the new safety measures. If any students were out of bed, roaming the halls we were allowed to take 10 points away but if they were doing something dangerous then we could dock 50 points as well as report them to the head of their house.

We both agreed to send up green sparks once we were finished and red if we came across a situation we couldn't handle ourselves.

"Okay, I'll start off with the classrooms then go through the north wing and end at the Fat Lady's corridor. Since the Disused Bathroom is near there, I'll check that out. You should being near the Room of Requirement, then the Hall of Hexes and the Corridors and then check the Dark Tower lastly."

Malfoy nodded his understanding and walked out the portrait hole after me.

"Be safe." he told me on the landing before walking off.

I told him the same and made my way towards hopefully empty classrooms. As I walked, I noticed just how creepy the castle could seem at night. I had never noticed it in my younger years since I was always with Ron and/or Harry ad we were too busy keeping our eyes out for Filch and Mrs. Norris to really pay attention to how our shadows crept alongside us in an almost menacing manor.

I picked up my pace, wanting to get my patrols done and over with. When I reached the classrooms, I rattled the doorknobs and cast a heat spell. If anyone was in the classroom, the smoke would turn a bright red color. After checking the first four with no red smoke, I was feeling confident about not running across any students.

After finishing up the classroom, I walked through the corridor, my footsteps echoing off the stone columns.

I was nearing the Room of Requirement when I collided with someone. I couldn't tell who it was but was preparing to hex then when I felt their hands groping my breasts. That is until I noticed the platinum blonde hair.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing running into my like that? You gave me a fright!"

He gave me a cheeky grin but explained that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"I thought I heard someone behind me so I looked back as I was turning the corner. I didn't realize that you were going to be here already."

"Well the classrooms and the corridor are clear and secure. Remember to look for my sparks. And be more careful next time." I told him heading towards the Fat Lady's Corridor.

_***Draco***_

I couldn't believe that I had ran into Hermione like that. The sound I heard must have been her own footsteps echoing in the otherwise silent corridor.

But some good did come out of our scuffle.

"_Congrats, you unintentionally felt her breasts. Let's celebrate." _My conscience harped on my small victory.

While it may have been unintentional, she didn't complain or push me away. She didn't even mention it.

I was feeling more and more confident that Hermione was warming up to me. I was certain if I were anyone else, they would have been hexed in a matter of seconds.

I sped through the halls and corridors, wanting to get back to the dorm before she did. Just as I was arriving at the base of the staircase, my wand began emitting green sparks.

"So much for that plan." I muttered walking the winding staircase. I checked all the rooms in the tower, surprised that Hogwarts had a tower with seven floors of prison cells. When I reached the roof's trap door, I poked my head out and looked around before turning to head back down.

Just as I did, I heard a strange clanking noise coming from the top most prison cell. Thinking it was the wind howling, I began proceeding back through the trap door. But then I heard the clanking noise again.

This time, I strained my ears and identified the sound as chains hitting a wall. I threw open the trap door and pulled my wand from my cloak. Holding it out in front of me, I proceed towards the ancient cell, not sure what I would find on the other side.

I rounded the corner, staying in the shadows and watched with horror at the sight before me.

There chained with her hands to the wall, was Pansy wearing a very skimpy version of our uniform, being touched and licked by none other than Weasley.

"Oh you're such a slut, Pansy. I wonder what your Slytherin friends would think if they could see you now, being violated by a Gryffindor." He sneered, shoving his cock in her.

"Do you think they would accept you if they knew how you begged and craved the dick of a Gryffindor?" he asked her.

When she didn't answer him fast enough, Weasley slapped her harshly across her face. Although I didn't care for Pansy, Weasley did seem to be handling her rather roughly.

He flipped her over, wrapping her short hair in his fist, pulling it crudely. Pansy screamed out but begged him for more.

Weasley began grunting and pushing himself into her at a quickened pace, shouting that he was close to his release. Pansy kept moaning practically climbing the walls. Weasley was being rather rough with her, his hand closing around her throat, biting her roughly all over her body as he cried out his release.

I backed away, feeling conflicted about the knowledge I now possessed. One on hand, I was happy to see that my nagging suspicion about him was right. But on the other hand I knew that if Hermione found out about this, it would crush her.

**AN: So now we know why Ron has been in such a good mood. I know, it's a lot of drama and it's only their first week back. Please review and let me know your thoughts on the intensity of Ron's sexual nature.**

**AN #2: I am currently putting together a photo album to accompany certain scenes of the is story on my FB account. Every Tuesday after the chapter is posted, head over and see how the scene played out in my mind. Link is . **


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Up is Hard To Do

Song for this Chapter: Cold as You by Taylor Swift

**Chapter Five – Breaking Up Is Hard To Do**

_Three weeks later_

_***Hermione***_

I raced back to the dorm with Ginny in tow quickly change for my date with Ron. Since school began almost four weeks ago, Ron and I had seen very little of each other. I was busy handling my school work, balancing my Head Girl duties and trying to plan the Fall Harvest Dance.

He kept saying that he would make up the missed dates but lately he had yet to do so. I didn't know what he had planned. All Ginny would tell me was I needed to dress nice.

"Ron has instructed me to make sure that you look you best to have you meet him in the Fat Lady's Corridor at 8:30. That's all that I know." She said, but her smiled betrayed her.

As soon as we got in, I was surprised to see Draco lounging on the couch. Lately he seemed to be carrying a huge burden. Whenever I mentioned hanging out with Ron he would shift uncomfortable and be unable to meet my eyes.

He was spending more of his time outside of our dorm and only coming back in late at night. I was beginning to think I had done something to piss him off, but when I questioned him about his, he gave me a vague answer.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think that you would be in here. Gin's just helping me get ready for my date with Ron tonight. We'll try not to disturb you."

"Is he actually gonna show up this time?"

"He better. I'm not gonna do all this for it to be wasted." Ginny chided, pulling me into my room.

I closed the door and rummaged around in my trunk before pulling out a simple yet tasteful purple wrap dress and a black and silver bolero jacket.

"So what was that all about with Malfoy out there? Are you and Ron having some problems?"

I shrugged and started pulling off my cloak and sweater.

"Not problems per se. It's just he's still trying to process everything and being back here isn't a healthy way to start right now. But he seems really focused on finishing up this year to become an Auror. That's always been their dream, his and Harry's."

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to take his mind off it tonight." She giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slipping out of my shoes and knee socks.

Ginny looked to be having an internal war with himself but decided in the end to tell me. "Okay, I don't want to spoil the surprise but Ron told me that you decided that tonight would be the night you two finally, you know … 'sealed the deal' ".

I took a seat on the bed next to Ginny, processing what she just shared with me. Ron knew that I wanted to wait until I was ready and not have the announcement sprung on me by his younger sister.

"I think this is his way of slowing down and smelling the roses with you. You said it yourself; things have been a bit strained between you guys lately. Ron just wants to make it up to you."

I knew that Ginny wouldn't understand but I at least figured she would try seeing it from my point of view. I felt like my virginity was a cake in the oven and he didn't want to wait until it was ready.

I didn't say anything; just let Ginny fix my hair while I applied my makeup. When we were finished, I took a quick look in the mirror near my armoire. The deep purple color made my brown eyes look richer and my frame slender.

I packed up my purse and stowed my wand away in my desk drawer. Normally I wouldn't leave without but the world was a little bit safer and I had no doubt in my mind that Ron would understand my desire to wait.

I closed my door behind me and walked towards the portrait hole just as Draco was coming out of his room.

"Wow, you…wow."

"Thank you." I blushed, turning towards the exit.

Draco called out to me before I stepped through the hole. "Weasley better not stand you up this time. Not with how beautiful you are looking tonight."

I blushed once more, bidding him good night, following Ginny out the hole.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that Draco has developed something for you Mione." Ginny jostled me as we made our way through the corridors.

I had yet to tell anyone outside of my mum about Draco's change of heart towards me. I knew that everyone would tell me not to trust him that it had to be some kind of a sick joke or prank. That he couldn't be trusted.

But lately, it seemed that he was the only one not keeping secrets. The only one I could trust.

"He's just trying to get past what happened, just like the rest of us are. He's even taking muggle studies. He seems really interested in how we communicate without the use of magic and owls."

"Malfoy is taking Muggle Studies. If I had heard it from anyone other than you, I wouldn't believe it." she laughed.

"So how are things with you and Harry going? Is he going to be able to come back for the first Quidditch match of the season this weekend?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "Harry and I are taking a bit of a break. As he puts it, I need to figure out exactly what it is I want out of life."

"Oh Ginny, why didn't you tell me you and Harry were having problems? I know I'm Head Girl but that doesn't mean that we can't hang out like we use to." I told her as we walked into the meeting corridor. There standing by the doors was Ron looking handsome in a black and grey knit sweater.

"It's fine, we'll just talk tomorrow. We can meet by the lake at noon and head to the game together." She promised me before leaving.

"You look so amazing, Mione. And I know that lately I've been a bit distracted but I truly believe that after tonight, you will find your faith in me fully restored." He greeted me offering his hand.

I took it a bit apprehensively, not quite sure where Ron was going with it. He led me toward the Room of Requirement, the door forming as we drew near.

Ron dropped my hand and opened the door, revealing a beautifully decorated bedroom in beiges and brown.

"Ron, I-" but I was cut off by his lips crushing onto mine, pulling me towards the bed. I tried to get out of his arms but he was holding on tightly.

"I love you Hermione. And I know that I haven't shown you that as of late. This is why I propose that we begin tonight. Let's share ourselves with each other in the most intimate way we can." He murmured between kisses along my collarbone.

I knew that if I didn't speak now then there would be no stopping him at all. I pushed him off and slid up a bit.

"Ron as I told you before, I'm not ready and if you care for me as you say you do then you will respect that."

Ron sat back on his heels, and chuckled darkly.

"You know I really don't understand you anymore Hermione. You say that you love me and want to be with me but you have a problem expressing your love for me in a physical way."

"It's not that…" I started, sliding away from him, not liking the certain dark gleam in his eye.

"I just think that we are trying to rush things for no apparent reason."

"No apparent reason," Ron shouted, slapping me across the face. I sat back, my hand flying to red stinging mark, forming.

"How about the fact that I've waited patiently for you to be ready all this time; and how at every turn something seemed to be holding us back. I am so sick of having to wait for what is mine." Ron's hand shot out and he gripped my forearms, pushing me down.

I squirmed and kicked and clawed at Ron's face, doing everything I could to get away. My nails finally made contact with the side of his cheek, digging deep enough to break his grip. I rolled towards the edge but not before Ron caught the back of my dress. He pulled at the strap but the fabric ripped propelling me forward a bit. I hit my knees on the stone ground, wincing a bit at the pain. I got up and scrambled towards the door but was having a bit of difficulty finding it.

"You know, for someone who is supposed to be a clever witch and have memorized everything there is to know about this place. This would mean that you know unless you have a wand, you can't make this room supply you with what you need." He sneered, shoving me into the wall.

I felt my lip split open at the impact and noticed that the walls were changing to reflect the dungeons.

He grabbed my ponytailed curls and pulled me back towards his, running his hand along my jaw and neck. "I've tried to be patient, and I have given you so many chances and so many warning, but I told you the next time I was not going to take no for an answer."

Ron threw me onto the only thing remaining from the original room set up the bed now with coarse rope attached to it, drawing his wand. He pointed it at me, muttering a spell I was sure was from some Dark Arts text.

Whatever the spell was, it paralyzed me with fear.

Ron, relishing me being incapacitated, ripped my dress in an excited haste. I could tell he was becoming more and more turned on by the sight of me, squirming away from him.

I screamed out, tears flowing freely but it was all unheard and unnoticed by Ron. He was too busy trying to get my arms to stretch to fit into the loops of the rope he conjured. Getting frustrated, he placed his wand on the bed but not before taking the curse off me.

I seized the opportunity to snatch his wand and hexed him. He flew backwards, off the bed and into the wall. I gathered up my dress and conjured a robe, slipping into it before using a concealment charm to hide my marks.

I heard Ron stirring so I quickly pointed at the wall and expressed my need for a door. As soon as it appeared, I cast his wand aside and ran out.

When I felt I was far away enough, I stopped running and caught my breath. Even though there have been some slight problems in the past, things had never gotten here.

"It has to end. It'll have to end." I told myself over and over, forcing myself to believe it.

I always believed that Ron and I would grow old together. But now my future with him was becoming clearer by the day. After having to question it for so long, all I needed was the proverbial "straw" and tonight's action was exactly that.

_***Draco***_

As soon as Hermione left, I threw the book the book I was reading across the room. It has been three and a half weeks since I discovered Weasley's secret. Since that night, I wrestled with myself over whether or not to tell Hermione.

I knew that she deserved to know that her boyfriend was more than just a slimy git. He was a piece of scum who cheated on beautiful witches and abused them harshly for his own enjoyment.

_"If you tell her, she'll only look at you as her friend. She'll never see as anything other than a gossip. But if you don't and she finds, and believe me, she will find out, she'll be devastated. And she'll come to you from comfort but the guilt will eat away at you, until you eventually tell her. She won't forgive you and you'll lose her."_

As always my subconscious was there to remind me of every possible outcome of my actions.

I hated it but I was stuck. Either way I was damned. But I had to do the right thing. Even if it meant losing her. At least I would be able to sleep at night, knowing I kept her from being with an ass.

Just as I made my decision, an owl tapped on my window, beckoning my attention. I stopped my pacing and opened the window, allowing him to drop the package on my bed before flying out again.

I closed up the window and ripped the paper off, looking the object over. It had been shrunken for delivery and safety purposes. I enlarged it and wrote a quick note on the title page before conjuring some wrapping.

After I was satisfied with the wrapping, I grabbed the book and placed it in Hermione's room along with the note, explaining my actions. Now all that was left to wait and hope that the dice would roll in my favor.

It was almost an hour and a half after she left that she came back in, clearly upset about something. Her face looked ashen and her eyes were a bit puffy.

"You've been crying again." I told her, not bothering with a greeting.

Her head snapped up and for a second I thought I saw a mark on her beautiful skin. "Yeah, things didn't go the way I thought they were going to."

I gave her a questioning glance but she said nothing else on it. She just sniffled and headed towards her room. That's when I noticed she was wearing a school robe. One that didn't belong to her.

"What happened to your dress?" I rose from the couch and to her side. She refused to look at me, so I grabbed the sleeve of her robe and pulled it back just enough to see that the strap of her dress was ripped.

Hermione grabbed the hood and pulled it back over her shoulder, heading into her room. I knew that something had happened. Something bad.

_***Hermione***_

I was certain that Draco saw something that would clue him in on what transpired between Ron and me. The concealment charm only lasted for a couple of hours so I had to play things very cautious around Draco.

I took off the robe and what was left of my dress and hid them in the bottom of my trunk to be dealt with later. I wanted to burn everything that he touched, including my skin. But since I couldn't do that, I settled for the next best thing: a scorching hot shower. I grabbed my things and headed right for the bathroom.

The tiles felt cool under my feet, calming me down a bit. I was still having a hard time believing that Ron was so far that he would attack me in such a voracious manner.

I waved my wand over myself and dissolved the charm, revealing all the bruises and scars. I gingerly stepped into the shower, letting the water run all over every inch of my skin. I winced a bit as the water stung my cuts but I needed to cleanse and purge myself.

After I stood in the water until my skin felt hotter than a dragon's fire, I conjured a scouring loofah and scrubbed my skin until it was raw.

I was certain that I had scrubbed away at least two layers of skin by the time I was finished.

I walked into my room, feeling a little bit better than I was a couple hours ago. I sat on my bed, applying lotion when I noticed a package on my desk. I wasn't expecting anything and I knew that my parents would have notified me if they were planning on sending me anything, they would have stated such in their last letter.

I quickly finished putting my lotion on and dressed in a pair of pink lounge pants and a V-neck t-shirt. The package was wrapped in beautiful green paper with a silver ribbon fashioned into a lavish bow.

Knowing that green and silver were Slytherin colors, I instantly thought twice about opening it. But my curiosity got the better of me and I opened the package, careful in case I triggered some weird booby trap.

Nothing happened and the paper came off with ease. I gasped as I took in what it was. It was a book on Greek mythology. I ran my fingers over the spine, loving the antique feel of it. I opened the book, flipping the pages, inhaling the scent of history. I stopped when I got to the title page, surprised there was a handwritten note from Draco there.

_ I figured you could use something other than Hogwarts, A History to read every night._

I chuckled at his joke but appreciated the thought. I continued to flip through the tome until I came across a note card wedged in a chapter bearing my namesake. I opened the note, surprised by the beautiful thing Draco had written.

_ Granger,_

_ I've been thinking that maybe it's time for us to move past last names, so here goes._

_ Hermione,_

_ Since that night on the train, I have been trying to find the best way to tell you that I think about you all the time. Our first night back, I slept against the wall between our rooms, listening to you cry, wanting so badly to comfort you and wipe away your tears. I know that I haven't been the best or always treated you right but I want to try to be the right guy._

_Draco_

I took a seat in my desk chair reading the note over and over to be certain that everything I was seeing was what was written. After the fifth time, I placed it to the side and read the page it was marking. The first line was highlighted.

_The only daughter of Menelaus and Helena, and beautiful, like the golden Aphrodite._

I smiled and thought back to what he said the night he kissed me in his room, _"You're so beautiful Hermione. You deserve someone who will tell you that every day."_

I closed the book and grabbed the note, walking towards Draco's room. I knew that it was a bit late and I expected him to be asleep but I still knocked anyway. I heard some scuffling around before he finally came to the door.

When he did, the first thing I noticed was he was wearing lounge pants again, this time black ones, making his pale skin stand out even more. The next thing I noticed was he was shirtless and a bit sweaty.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupt?"

"No, I was just working out. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for the book. And the things you said in the note, I …didn't realize that you felt that way and I know that you know I'm with Ron. Things right now between me and him are well, what they are and the rest of my life is a bit confused. But once things become a little less muddled, I wouldn't mind allowing you to show me that you are the right guy."

I smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly on the cheek before heading back to my room.

And that night, for once, I didn't fall asleep re-reading Hogwarts, A History.

The next morning I woke to the sound of a book hitting the floor. I shot out of bed with a jolt, taking in my surroundings. I let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto my pillows, letting the memories of the better part of last night flow back into my mind.

I threw my covers back and hopped out of bed. I told Ginny I was going to meet her for lunch before heading to the Quidditch match together. Although it was only nine, I particularly wasn't a fan of spending the entire day in bed.

I headed towards the shower, passing by Draco doing some push-ups in the commons area. I wanted to say something but he seemed so focus on warming up for the game that I decided it was better to leave him to it.

"So what exactly is going on with you and Harry?" I asked her, following her towards the Quidditch pitch.

"I didn't think anything was wrong. I mean since the war, he's changed into this serious person. I guess I just thought that once everything was settled, he would let go of the tight rein he has on life but I guess not.

"So I basically wrote him a letter asking him where he saw our relationship heading and he said he doesn't believed that us having a relationship is the smartest thing to do right now. He said and I quote '…that he's trying to put all his focus on his Auror training and all I'm doing is distracting him. I need to take some time to grow up and maybe we can revisit the idea of us in the future.' So now I'm single. But it's fine; I've already had a few guys express some interest." She shrugged and smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay with his decision? I know how much you loved him."

"It hurts, but if I try to argue with him, it will just make him think that I'm not an adult. The best thing to do is exactly what he said and take some time to grow up." She commented before heading into the team tent.

I followed her and she asked me about my evening with Ron. I still hadn't told Ron that it was over but I knew that I would need to soon.

"It didn't go the way I thought it would and things between us will be ending soon. Like Harry, Ron has changed from the person I thought he was."

Ginny gave me a sad glance before stiffening up and nodding her head towards the entrance. Ron had just walked in with Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen. I apologized to Ginny about cutting our conversation short and got up wanting to leave before he noticed me. But just as I was standing up, Ron took notice and ended his conversation with the guys.

"There she is. I was beginning to think that my girlfriend wasn't going to come by and wish us luck before the match begins." He smirked looking around.

I gave a weak one and continued to head to the exit when Ron grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards his area of the tent.

"I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me. Just so you know I forgive you for that little fight we had the other night." He smiled sincerely, stroking the side of my face.

I turned away from him in disgust. "That wasn't a fight. That was you attacking and almost succeeding in raping me Ronald. I only came here to talk to Ginny and wish the team good luck."

"Well look at you getting back your Gryffindor pride," he sneered. Then he grabbed my chin roughly, forcing me to look at him. "But remember Hermione, you're mine. No matter what, you'll always be mine."

I wrenched my face out of his grip. "It's over Ronald. I'm no longer yours." I said in a firm voice before leaving the tent.

**AN: So Hermione is finally getting back some of that Gryffindor Pride that Draco and even Ron have noted that she loss. But now that things are over between her and Ron, will she attempt to pursue something with Draco?**


	6. Chapter 6:Happy Endings n New Beginnings

_**AN: Still don't own Harry Potter although I wouldn't say no to owning Draco ;)**_

_**AN #2: A part of this story was suggested by a fan so thank you Shaymars for the idea of Draco helping Hermione discover Ron's dirty little secret.**_

_**Songs for this chapter: The First One – Boys Like Girls/Done by The Band Perry**_

**Chapter Six – Happy Endings and New Beginnings**

_***Hermione***_

The game was over with Gryffindor beating Slytherin at 350 to 80. Ginny and the others had the Draco's teammates flying all over the Quidditch pitch with different plays but it was really Ron who carried the team to victory. Although they got the Quaffle past him eight times, Ron was a bit vicious with his maneuvers. A few times, he was fouled for excessive use of cobbing and flacking by Madam Hooch, who by the last time threaten to take him out the game.

While everyone was flowing out of the stands, I noticed that Draco was still on the pitch. I waited until everyone was out of the stands and on their way back to the castle before making my way to the pitch. But before I could, Ginny came over excited about the team's victory.

"I can't believe we won! First game of the season! And whatever you said to Ron, you need to say to him before every game."

I nodded and began advancing towards Draco once again when Ginny pulled me back.

"And just where do you think you're going? We have to celebrate this!"

I opened my mouth to state otherwise but it was clearly written on her face that Ginny wasn't going to take no for an answer. So I allowed her to drag me back but I couldn't help sneaking a few glances over my shoulder at Draco.

After spending the better part of the evening drinking butterbeer and snacking on cauldron cakes, chocolate wands and pink coconut ice, I made my way back to my room. Ron had successfully avoided me during the entire celebration and Ginny made good on her word to move on from Harry by chatting up several of her prospects.

As I neared the seventh floor corridor, I heard hushed whispers and some slight moaning near Slughorn's staircase. Curfew was only 10 minutes away so the students weren't breaking the rules but I still felt bound by my duties as Head Girl to give them a warning.

When I got closer, the whispers turned into strangled throaty moaning and harsh grunting. I pulled my wand out just as I saw the unmistakable face of Pansy.

"What are you doing here Granger?" she asked, a worried look crossing her face. She quickly straighten her uniform as I slowed my steps and approached with caution. "It's close to curfew. You should be heading back to your dorm. As well as your friend hiding back there." I nodded towards the corner.

Pansy opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind at the last second and nodded at the mysterious person, her confidence clearly shaken. She didn't say anything else as she walked down the stairs towards the dungeons. Once she was out of sight, I turned and went to my room.

The second I entered, I noticed that all the lights were out. I conjured a fire and headed into my room, changing into a pair of shorts and a cut off tank top. I grabbed the book of Greek Mythology Draco gave me and walked back out to the commons, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

As I crossed the room, I saw some movement out the corner of my eye. There sitting on the couch was Draco, still in his Quidditch gear.

"Merlin's beard, Draco. You scared me." I smiled, clutching my beating heart.

"Sorry." He murmured, not deterring his gaze from the fire. I walked over and sat on the chaise next to him.

"Are you upset about the game? I know how hard you trained and everything." I asked, staring into his face.

He shook his head, taking a sip of the amber colored liquid in the glass he held in his hand. I quickly recognized it as firewhiskey from all the times Ron indulged in it.

"Hermione, look there's something that I have to tell you." he began, finally taking his gaze away from the fire.

"If it's bad news then I don't want to know."

"It's about Ron." He told me, thinking it would persuade me to want to hear it.

"I don't care. Today has been such a perfect day and I'm not going to let anyone or anything spoil it. That includes anything to do with Ron as well."

"You don't understand. What he's done…it's bad. And I've been wrestling with whether or not to tell you for a while now and it is driving me crazy."

"Draco, just because something needs to be told, doesn't always mean it needs to be heard. Besides, everyone has done bad things, present company included. But right now, all I want to do is put Ron in my past and move on."

Draco stopped trying to tell me whatever it was that Ron had done and gave me a half smile. I returned it with a brighter one of my own and stretched out on the couch, placing my head in his lap and opening my new favorite late night read.

_***Draco***_

The Sunday after the first Quidditch match of the season brought with it the winds of change. The biggest change being Hermione's attitude about everything.

It seemed that overnight she became the Gryffindor Princess that I remembered and loved. She even shocked everyone in the Great Hall by publicly snubbing Weasley, choosing to sit with some first and second years.

When she wasn't avoiding him, she was spending time with Weaselette drawing attention from every available sixth and seventh year male.

I sat back under a tree, enjoying the last of decent weather before the autumn winds would set in.

"Something on your mind Draco?" I heard Blaise asked, plopping down next me.

"You remember when we were talking about what we want and how it should mean something?"

"You mean how you want something meaningful. All I want is some meaningless sex as a reward for the chase."

I looked down and pulled up a couple of tufts of grass before letting the wind carry them.

"What's going on Drake? Not to sound like a chick or something but you can talk to me." he smirked.

I laughed quietly and let out a heavy sigh. "I want something more. Something that I shouldn't want and something that I can't have without it cause a lot of problems."

"You mean something like Granger." He stated.

"You knew?" I asked bewildered.

He shrugged like it was nothing. "I first picked up on it at the welcome back feast. Then again at the party. You just seemed so different. So tired of the same thing. It didn't take long for me to piece two and two together to get you and Granger.

"So if you want her, what's stopping you from having her? Clearly she and Weasley aren't a couple anymore."

"It may seem that simple but you and I both know how my father will react to this. Not only that, she's trying to get some things in her life in order."

"Well don't wait too long to make your move. Based on all the attention she's been getting all afternoon, I doubt she will be single for long." He winked, getting up to go flirt with some passing Hufflepuff girls.

I stayed under the tree a bit longer, watching her as a Ravenclaw flashed her a smile before joining his friends.

Not wanting to torture myself anymore, I walked towards the castle, letting my feet guide me. It wasn't until I was at the door did I realize where I was.

"Draco, you've finally come by to see Me." an old friend called out.

"Hey Myrtle. Sorry I haven't been by to visit you. My life has been a bit …just a bit. How have you been?"

"Same as always. Still dead. Stuck haunting the bathroom." She sighed.

I nodded and sat down on the floor, thinking back to the last time I was here. Myrtle had been my only friend during that time, the only one I could trust.

"Hey Myrtle, I need to ask you something."

She perked up at this and floated over to my side. "You know you can talk to me about anything Draco." She batted her eyelashes.

"Do you think I should express to Hermione my desire to be with her?"

Myrtle looked upset before her face twisted into a look of pain. "Is that why you haven't come to see me? Because you've been too busy pining over her?"

"Myrtle, it isn't like that. I came to you because I could use some advice. I remembered how kind you were to me before I just figured you would understand."

"Well I don't. And I think she would be an idiot if she went out with you." she scoffed, before letting out a wail and flying into the toilet.

I shook my head; remembering how she always had a flair for the dramatics. I left the bathroom just as the toilets began backing up and ran right into Hermione.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize you would be coming out of …the girls lavatory?" she giggled.

"It's nothing like that. I just went into talk to Moaning Myrtle about some stuff. But I wanted to know if you would care to join me for a late night broomstick ride?"

"We have patrols tonight, Draco. Remember?"

"So what? And don't tell me it's because it's against the rules. I happen to know that you broke your fair share of rules."

She gave me a shy smile before nodding. "Fine. I'll meet you in the seventh floor corridor tonight once I'm finished with my patrols."

I was ready to agree when I thought about a better way to show her just what a scumbag Ron was. "Actually, meet me at the Dark Tower."

Hermione gave me a perplexing look but agreed nonetheless.

"I'll see you then. I can't wait."

For once when it was time for patrols, I couldn't be more excited. Hermione had agreed to go with me on a late night broomstick ride and I was going to clear my conscience of the secret I was keeping from her.

_"She isn't going to like the fact that you sprung it on her. Just because it will clear your conscience doesn't mean that she is going to come rushing to your arms."_

"Shut up. Not even you can spoil this." I told my conscience, walking through the halls. As promised, Hermione and I shot up green sparks at each check point. I rushed through mine, anxious to get to the Dark Tower. But I wasn't ready for what I would find when I got there.

I ran up the stairs, a ruckus getting louder and louder with every step I took. I hurried to the top once I recognized Hermione's and Weaselbee's voice.

"How long has this been going on?" Hermione screamed at a half naked Pansy and her ex who was furiously trying to fix his pants.

"It's not how it looks, Hermione. I-she-she seduced me…I love you." he started towards her but she backed up and right into my arms.

She looked up right into my face and broke out in tears. "Oh, Draco…"

"Draco? Since when are you two on a first name basis?" Weasley asked, getting upset.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but a while now. Besides, us being on a first name basis is the least of your worries now. The two of you are out of bed after hours and in a restricted area. That'll be 50 points from both your houses and I'll be reporting you both to Professor McGonagall and Slughorn. Now get out of here and back to your dorms."

Weasley shot me a look of disgust while Pansy just kept her head down. She could care less about getting in trouble with Slughorn. What she didn't want me to do was tell her father that she was slumming it with a Gryffindor, let alone a blood-traitor like Weasley.

"Are you okay, Princess?" I asked the beautiful woman in my arms.

"Can you just get me away from here, please?"

I nodded and called for my broom. A few seconds later, it came whizzing through the night air stopping right at my waist.

I got on and held out my hand for her. She took it, swinging her leg over my broomstick and wrapping her arms around my stomach, placing her head on my shoulder.

Once I was certain she was safe, I took off for the skies. The higher we soared, the tighter Hermione gripped me.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall."

We flew around for a bit before settling in at the new Astronomy tower.

"Are you okay being here, after everything that happened?"

"Believe it or not, I come here pretty often when I need some time to think. Or I just want to be alone with my thoughts. Being here makes me think of all the mistakes I made and the best way to fix them."

Hermione nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You know some part of me knew that something was going on with him. There would be times when he would just disappear and no one would be able to find him. I guess I just never thought that I would find him cheating on me, let alone with Pansy Parkinson, of all people. For one, she's…"

"A Slytherin?" I supplied.

"Well she is but it's not that. She's just so god awful ugly. She looked like a pug in a wig." She laughed.

I joined her, happy to see that she was slowly getting past it.

"I know it must hurt even though you guys were broken up. I mean I wanted to tell you the night I found out but I just could never find the right time…" I stopped when I saw the look of betrayal on her face.

"You mean this wasn't just a one-time thing? Has this been going on all semester?" she asked, getting up.

"Hermione, you have to believe me. I tried to tell you that night after the game but you said you didn't want to know!"

"Is that why you wanted me to meet you up there tonight? Did you know they were going to be there?"

"Hermione, please." I reached for her hand but she pulled away and began pacing, running her hands into her hair.

"No," she shouted. "I want to know the truth! Did you know they were going to be up there tonight?"

I looked down at me feet and nodded. I heard her gasp before feeling the sting of her hand connecting with my face.

"You disgust me. I thought you had changed." She spat at me, storming off.

_"I hate to say I told you so…but."_

"And I believe I told you to shut up." I barked, walking out of the tower, rubbing the side of my face.

I was thankful the halls were clear. I didn't want to have to explain the red mark to anyone.

I wanted to look for Hermione but I figured she would either be in the dorms or the library so I decided to check the latter first. When I didn't have any luck there, I headed towards our dorm, hoping she had cooled down enough to let me explain my actions to her.

But as soon as I got there, I quickly found out that she had yet to return. Henry and Amanda were asleep but had informed me that no one had come by since we left for patrols.

I thanked them and headed in, deciding to wait for her in the commons.

When I heard the portrait open, I didn't realize I waited all night for Hermione to come back. The second she stepped in, I rushed her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank merlin you're alright. I waited up for you all night. I am so sorry that I let you find out like that." I blurted.

Hermione cleared her throat and broke off the hug.

"I'm fine. After I left the astronomy tower, I went to the Gryffindor tower and spent the night with Ginny. I'm sorry for slapping you and saying that you hadn't changed. The Draco I use to know would have found some way to publicly humiliate me with this revelation and you didn't. You tried to tell me the night of the Quidditch match and I didn't want to hear it.

"So thank you for that. But it still doesn't change the fact that you purposely sent me there. Ron and I had already broken up so whatever he did was in my past. And seeing him with Pansy was you throwing salt on my wounds."

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I just thought that it was the only way to clear my conscience of what I saw."

"You could have left it alone Draco. That should have been enough." She said somberly, heading towards her room.

"Are we still okay? I felt like we were making some progress towards me showing you that I'm the right guy." I asked her, in suspense that she would leave me with some hope.

"We're okay. But this was a huge step back."

_***Hermione***_

I left Draco in the commons while I went to my room to retrieve my school bag. When I showed up at the Fat Lady's portrait, she seemed surprised that I knew the password but allowed me entrance anyway.

I roused Ginny from her sleep and spent the better part of the night explaining to her everything that had happened between me and her brother, from his drinking and the abuse to him cheating on me with Puggly Pansy.

When I was finished, Ginny did the unexpected. She cried in my arms. I thought for certain she was going to side with her brother or tell me that I was crazy and making up lies about him.

_ "Merlin, Mione. I am so sorry that that happened to you. I knew that Ron had changed but I didn't think that he would lose his grip on reality. But why didn't you say something before?"_

_ I shrugged my shoulder. "Fear, I guess. And naivety. I always found some excuse to explain his behaviors and actions. But being back here and seeing all the reminders of who I am and how strong I was gave me the courage to break it off with him the night he attempted to rape me."_

_ "I can't tell you how sorry I am that I had a small part in that. I really believed that it was your idea. I mean the way Ron spun his lies you had no choice but to believe him."_

_ "And the worse part of it all is that Draco knew about it and still sent me to the tower."_

_ "Well Hermione, you can't exactly blame him. I know that I've never been a bit Malfoy supporter but I really believe that he wants to change. I've been watching him and he doesn't seem at all like the Malfoy we once knew. I really believe that his reason for sending you to the tower was malicious or anything. I think that he just wanted you to know the type of person your now ex-boyfriend is."_

It was Ginny's words that allowed me to forgive Draco of his actions and offer him a second chance. But he was going to have to work for it. I wasn't going to allow him back in my good graces so easily.

I grabbed my bag from my desk and headed back out the door to join Ginny for breakfast. As soon as we entered the Great Hall, Ron came over, a sad puppy dog look on his face.

"Hey Ginny, can you give me and Mione a minute. I need to talk to her."

"Oh you mean about how you're an abusive drunk who thinks its okay to force themselves on their girlfriends? Or how cheating on her with Pansy Parkinson is okay?" She shouted the last part. Within seconds everyone in the Great Hall knew that Ron had cheated on me with Pansy, who left the hall in tears.

"Better go chase after your plaything, Ron. I'm sure she could use some comforting. And in case you were wondering, we're over. For good." I told him, holding my head high as I walked towards the table, Ginny in tow.

"That felt so good." I giggled once the whispers quieted down.

Ginny smiled and congratulated me on standing up to him before replacing it with a seductive smirk.

"I'll see you later Mione. I forgot something in my room." She explained, scrambling to get up from the table.

I watched her a bit puzzled before I saw Blaise Zabini leave a few seconds after her. He stopped at the door and exchanged brief words with Draco before continuing on his path. He locked eyes with me and refused to look away as he took his seat. I broke our staring contest but ever so often I would catch his eyes, screaming at me to forgive him.

**AN: So Hermione has found out about Ron and Pansy and that Draco knew about. Do you think she did the right thing by getting upset with Draco? Or should she had just forgiven him and let it go? Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Where should they go from here?**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Over It

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else is the result of Rowling's wonderful creation.

**Song: Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

**Chapter Seven – Getting over It**

_***Hermione***_

It was our first Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny and I were trying to find her a costume for the Fall Harvest Dance. Draco and I had spent the last several weekends designing the posters, letting the entire school know that in just two weeks, Hogwarts would have it first official non-tournament dance.

Ginny couldn't be more excited hence her need to drag me to Gladrags Wizardwear in the hope of finding something appropriate but still sexy.

"So I was trying to figure out who I should take as my date. Now Dean has asked me but I get the feeling he just wants to attempt rekindle what we had. And Blaise has expressed some interest but that's a whole other story."

I heard her prattle on but she soon stopped and quickly looked down at a blood red robe. I gave her questioning glance and she nodded out the shop window. There was Draco, walking past Scrivenshaft's Quill shop towards Honeydukes with Blaise and Theodore Nott. He seemed to be putting on a braze front but still looked beaten down.

"Did you forgive him yet?" Ginny asked.

"I did but I told him I wouldn't be so easy to forget what he did." I told her, looking through the racks.

"He looks so sad. Maybe you should say something to him."

"I've already forgiven him Gin. What more will you have me do?"

"Stop taking your anger at Ron out on him. Do I think Draco should have told you as soon as he found out what was going on? Yes. But do I also believe that he truly thought you were better off seeing it for yourself? Yes."

"So you're on his side now?" I scoffed in disbelief.

She shook her head and continued looking through the racks. "I'm on your side, Mione. But I also think that you're making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be. I know you. And if Draco would have told you what he saw that night, you wouldn't have believed him. He knew that you need to see it in order to believe that it's real."

Ginny had a point. If Draco had told me the night of the Quidditch match about Ron, I would have thought he was lying to get under my skin.

I ran out the shop and called Draco's name, hurrying to catch up with him. He finally stopped in front of the post office.

"Granger."

"Are we really back on last name basis? Look, that doesn't matter. I'm sorry that I've been treating you so unfairly this past week and a half. I shouldn't have focused all the left over anger I felt at Ron toward you."

Draco sniffed and looked away, playing it cool in front of his friends. "Can you give me a minute? I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Blaise and Theodore walked off while Draco ushered me into the alley between the post office and Spintwitches.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I haven't exactly told everyone that you and I are on more cordial terms."

I placed my hand on the side of his face. "It's ok Draco. I understand."

He smiled warmly and asked if I was truly forgiving him. I nodded and watched as his smile brighten his face before he leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss, full on the lips.

_***Draco***_

As I kissed her soft lips, I felt desire stirring within. I closed the gap in between us and pushed my body into hers.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked, blushing profusely, looking around.

"Hermione, I know you said that you wanted to wait until things in your life were less confusing but I can't wait any longer. I want to be with you." I told her shocking myself with my honesty.

"Draco…I don't know what to say. I…"

"Then don't say anything. Just think about it and tell me your answer tomorrow night before we do patrols." I kissed her once more before ducking out of the alley, catching up with Blaise and Theo at Zonko's.

"What was that all about Draco? You got a thing for the mudblood?" he chortled.

"Her name is Hermione and what if I did? It's not like I need your permission." I scoffed at him, looking at the sugar quills.

"Whoa. So what, you're just turning your back on the Malfoy name? I wonder what your father would think if he knew that you were carrying on with a muggle-born. Maybe I'll write him a letter tonight, telling him all about it." he sneered, tempting me.

"Nott, leave it alone. It's none of our business." Blaise warned him, holding me back. Blaise knew first-hand how bad my temper could get. When we were younger, I broke his nose for laughing at me when I tripped over a corner of the rug in my father's study.

"Or maybe I should pay her a visit myself. I mean if she's managed to ensnare the Slytherin Prince, then she must be worth fooling around with in the sheets. I bet she's a screamer. Is she Draco? Does she scream and beg for your pureblood cock?"

That was it. Blaise stopped trying to play peacekeeper and let me go. I tackled Nott around the waist and sent him crashing into a shelf of nose-biting teacups. I jumped on him and repeatedly punched him in the face. He did a good job of blocking his face with his forearms, sneaking a powerful sucker punch against my jaw.

I shook my head and attempted to hit him again but he caught me off guard and landed another punch, this time my eye. I caught him in the side but he got me in the lip before the shop owner came over and broke us up, transporting us both back to the castle.

As soon as we got there, Professor McGonagall and Slughorn were waiting for us.

"Fighting? What were you thinking? You're Head Boy, Mr. Malfoy! And you Mr. Nott are a prefect. The two of you are supposed to be setting an example for the rest of the students. What do the two of you have to say for yourself?"

"I was only defending myself, Headmistress. Draco here attacked me first." Nott tried to weasel his way out of punishment by throwing the blame on me.

"Is that true, Mr. Malfoy?"

I nodded. "Yes, Professor. But I was only defending Hermione. Nott here was talking about her in a disrespectful manner, calling her a mudblood."

Professor Slughorn looked a bit uncomfortable at that term and I remembered that he had a soft spot for muggle born students.

Professor McGonagall sighed and docked 20 points for fighting and sentenced Nott to two nights' detention helping Slughorn organize the potions closet.

"And as for you Mr. Malfoy, I will let this incident go since it appears you were defending the honor of the Head Girl. But should I learn otherwise, you will be demoted to a Prefect. Are we clear?"

I nodded and left her office heading towards the dorm to get cleaned up. When I reached the portrait, Amanda and Henry were all over me.

"What happened to your face, my dear boy?"

"Are you okay?"

"I just got into a little scuffle with someone. I'm fine."

"I think you should go to the Hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey take a look at that bruise forming around your eye. You have such a beautiful face Draco. I would hate to see such a terrible blemish ruin it." Amanda fussed over me.

I didn't need to hear anything else so I shouted the password and quickly entered my dorm.

When I got there, Hermione and weaselette were trying on costumes. Hermione was wearing a sexy red hooded cape while her friend was dressed in a Victorian period costume.

"Merlin Draco, what happened to your face?" Hermione asked, coming to my side.

"I got into a little fight with Nott. It's no big deal." I started walking towards my room but she stopped me, pulling me onto the couch and conjuring what I recognized from muggles studies as a first aid kit.

Muggles used them whenever they encountered a small injury such as a cut or scrape so it didn't surprise me that she was so proficient in knowing exactly what everything was used for.

She pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton balls, dousing them in the liquid before putting the cotton ball on my lip and the cut near my eye. I winced a bit and she chided me for being a baby. I chuckled and found my eyes boring into hers. I guess I never really noticed just how dark a shade of brown they were.

"You have beautiful eyes."

She blushed but held her focus. I left her eyes and wandered downwards a bit.

"What was the fight about?" she asked, deterring me of the dirty thoughts brewing in my mind.

"Huh?"

"The fight you got in with Nott? What was it about?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just guys being guys. We were horsing around and things got a bit too serious."

Hermione looked relieved. She went back to cleaning my wounds before putting a small ice pack in my hands, instructing me to keep it on the bruise.

"It'll help with the swelling." She smiled, packing up the kit with her wand.

"So, Ginny are you trying to figure out what you're going to wear for the Fall Harvest dance?"

Both girls exchanged glances before she answered. "Uh, yeah…Draco. I can't decide between the pirate and sexy ring leader."

"Well what is your date dressing up as?"

"I haven't narrowed it down yet. But I want to make sure when I do, they won't be able to keep their hands or their eyes off me."

"Hmm, well if I were you, I would go with the pirate costume. McGonagall will have a problem if you show off your mid riff." I told her, getting up off the couch.

She thanked me and arched her eyebrows at Hermione as I was walking into my room. I closed the door but I could pick up on bits and pieces of their conversation.

When I heard Hermione tell Ginny about the kiss we shared in the alley and Ginny telling her to give me a chance, my heart soared.

Later that night, Hermione and I were going over the timeline she had set for the dance.

"I talked to Hagrid and he told me that the pumpkins are growing nicely. He even made a few of them a bit larger than we needed so I figured we could just have some of them sitting in the graveyard scene. Speaking of have you talked with Professor Flitwick about how to make the graveyard?"

"Yeah, he asked Professor McGonagall about a transfiguration spell that would change the tables and benches into tombstones and dead trees with crows. The spell is a bit difficult so the two of them will be handling that personally. I also spoke with, Ambrosius Flume, the owner of Honeydukes and ordered the following: 2 vats of marshmallow fondue, 3 boxes of Chocolate skeletons, sugared butterfly wings and skeletal sweets, 4 boxes of jelly slugs and spindle's lick o'rish spider, chocolate frogs and treacle fudge and 2 boxes of Fizzing whizzbees and Wizocho for the gift bags."

Hermione checked everything I said off the list and asked me about the butterbeer shipment from Madam Rosmerta.

"She wasn't exactly happy to see ever since she learned had her under the imperious curse but McGonagall vouched for me and she will be delivering 20 cases the day of the dance, along with a special Halloween punch she calls 'witches brew'."

"Ok. And McGonagall had informed me that all the 1st, 2nd and 3rd years will be in their dorms having a miniature celebration of their own and she has contacted the Weird Sisters to come back and perform. The house elves are making spider cakes with green goo, grave dirt pudding and bone cookies, little devils toffee, rotten guts pumpkin trifle, howling hot bat wings, pumpkin spiced caramel apples, chocolate skulls, zombie intestines puff pastries and spider web pretzels."

"Is that everything?" I asked her, growing a bit tired of her constant need to have everything perfect.

"Not quite. I need to know what our costumes are. I know that McGonagall is expecting us to dress in coordinating ones but you have yet to tell me what we are going as."

I smirked. I had the perfect costume but I didn't want her to know until the day of the dance. So I lied and told her that I was still working on it.

"I promise you will have plenty of time to figure it out before the dance." I crawled towards her.

Her heart began pounding louder, her breathing getting heavier. I kept crawling, loving how she squirmed away until her back was against the arm of the chaise.

Seeing no way out, she decided to try her hand at distracting me. "What happened between you and Nott? Earlier today when you two were fighting?"

"I told you, we were roughhousing and it got out of hand." I muttered, leaning in.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

I sighed and hung my head, sitting back on the chaise. "You. We got into a fight over you."

I looked over at her, trying to gauge her reaction. "What about me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Nott said some things about that I didn't agree with so we got into a fight about it. Like I said no big deal."

"It is to me. He obviously said something that upset you and fought him, on my behalf. No one has done something like that for me since Ron tried to curse you back in our second year."

I chuckled fondly at the memory as Hermione came closer and kissed me on the cheek. As she backed away, time seemed to slow down.

"Thank you."

I didn't say anything, just placed my hand in her hair and pulled her towards me, kissing her again. This time, I didn't stop after a few seconds. I licked her top lip until she opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to slide in and massage hers. My other hand roamed down her backside and squeezed her butt gently before coming back up to undo her tie and her uniform shirt.

Just as I unbuttoned the third button, Hermione broke away and laid back. I scooted down and kissed her along her collarbone and neck before settling on her bosom. I undid another two buttons and pushed her shirt off her shoulders. I leaned down and left a sizeable love mark on her right breast before leaving another on the side of her neck.

Satisfied with my work, I kissed her on her lips again, letting my hand slid up under her skirt. The second my fingers touched her entrance through her panties, she gripped my wrist stopping me.

"I'm sorry. It…I'm not ready." She hung her head in shame. I lifter head back up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It's fine. I can wait until you are."

She chuckled. "You may be waiting a long time. I'm still a virgin, Draco."

I sat down in shock. I thought for certain that she and Weasley had sealed the deal a bit ago. "So that night you and he didn't…"

She shook her head. "No. So go ahead and make fun of me for being a prude."

"No. I'm not. I like the fact that you and he didn't. That just means it will mean that much more for the both of us."

She gave me a puzzled look. I was expecting this. I had heard all the rumors floating around about me being amazing in bed and my nickname, 'The Slytherin Sex God.' But in reality I was a virgin, just like she was.

"I can't believe it. I really believed that you and Pansy had…" she began but I quickly cut her off.

"I wouldn't touch her with an extendable charm. Her or any of the other girls in my house. All of them are a bit easy but Pansy has been passed around more the school practice broomstick. I've always wanted me first to be with someone worthy of it."

She blushed and explained that she wanted the very same.

"Draco, my answer is yes."

"What are you talking about? Yes what?"

"Earlier, you said you want to be with me. I want that too. So yes, I'll be your girlfriend." She beamed, throwing her arms around my neck.

I pulled her in, happy that she agreed. And with the love mark on her neck, tomorrow at breakfast, everyone was going to know exactly who she was with.

Last night after Hermione told me that she would be my girlfriend, I voiced my desire to start our relationship on the right foot.

"I want us to walk into the Great Hall together at every meal." She of course thought I was joking but I was dead serious.

She went to bed that night believing I would have changed my mind or forget all about it.

"You were serious?" she asked me when she saw that me waiting for her by the portrait hole.

"I'm not ashamed of you Hermione. And I want all the arses in there to know who you are with. Nott and Weasley included."

She smiled her brilliant smile and placed her hand in my outstretched one and allowed me to escort her to breakfast.

I stopped just outside the door and asked her if she was okay. The closer we got, the more her palms sweated and more worried she looked.

"Don't worry; just hold your head high and breathe. Remember, you're my Gryffindor princess." I kissed her forehead. She seemed to regain her confidence and nerve and squeezed my hand as we made our entrance.

As soon as we did, the chatter stopped and everyone's eyes were on us as I led her to her table, giving her one last kiss before taking my seat at my own.

"So you and Granger are a couple huh?" Blaise smirked, slapping me on my back as I sat.

I grinned and looked over at the table just as Ginny was pointing out to Hermione the sizable love mark I left on her neck. She looked at in her reflection on the water goblet before shooting daggers at me.

"You marked her, huh?"

I gave her an impish grin but wasn't too happy with me. I mouthed "sorry" and blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and went back to chatting with Ginny.

"Yeah. It wasn't something I planned but after the incident with Nott, I needed everyone to know who she belonged to."

"Knowing Nott he's not gonna give up. He'll continue to talk about her because he knows it gets under your skin."

Just as I was going to comment, Blaise pointed towards the Gryffindor table. Trouble was stirring in the form of Nott approaching Hermione.

I got up and walked towards them, watching Nott gesture to my handiwork and the posters for the dance.

"Thank you Nott, but I've already agreed to attend with Draco." She told him glaring over her shoulder at me.

"Any reason why you're talking to my girlfriend, Nott?"

Theo slowly turned around, giving me a devious smirk. "Girlfriend? Huh. I guess that means she's your property now? Isn't that what the love bite on her neck represents; that she's Malfoy property now, off limits to everyone else?" he stated smugly before walking away.

I looked at Hermione who looked madder than a banshee. Before I had the chance to say anything, she left the Great Hall in a huff, heading to her first period class.

Since we wouldn't see each other again until lunch, I was hoping she would be cooled off by then.

I didn't see Hermione again until I returned to our dorm after dinner. I looked her at both meal times but she didn't show up. Ginny told me that she was in the library working on a report for her Care of Magical Creatures class but I soon learned she was hiding out not only from me but Ron as well.

Apparently he'd been trying to cozy up to her all afternoon. After avoiding him in their shared classes, she took refuge in the library knowing that he, like several other students despised the librarian, Madam Pince.

As soon as she walked through the portrait hole, I greeted her with a hug.

"Well this is a shock." She laughed.

"I missed you at lunch and dinner. Ginny told me you were hiding from Ron and I wanted to make sure nothing happened to you."

"He was harassing me in DADA class but I'm okay. Blaise straighten him out and was my partner when we practiced how to resist the imperius curse. I never realized it but Blaise is a pretty decent guy. How he ended up being friends with you, I will never understand." she teased.

I gave her a playful shove before she took a seat on the couch, laying her head on my shoulder.

"So does this mean that you're not mad about the love mark I put on your neck?"

"I was this morning but then Blaise informed me why you did it. I know that Nott has been threatening to tell your father about our relationship and giving you a hard time about being with me. And in your own chauvinist and egotistical way this is you letting him and everyone else know that we're together. But next time, can you just find another way to express it?" she told me, getting up and heading into her room.

I did the same, pondering how I would best express to the school that the Gryffindor princess was dating the Slytherin prince.

**AN: The next chapter is just going to be a bit of a filler since I want the dance to be a whole chapter. Any ideas on how Draco should express his relationship with Hermione?**


	8. Chapter 8: Rehashing the Past

**Chapter Eight – Rehashing the Past**

_***Hermione***_

As soon as I got in my room, I threw my bag in the corner and plopped down on my bed. It had been a long day and I still had 2 rolls of parchment to complete for my essay on Porlocks for my Care of Magical Creatures class. I sighed and pushed myself to finish the essay before it became any later.

After writing the first and a half rolls, I decided to take a break and write a letter to my mum. It had been a while since I told them what was going on and a lot had changed since then.

_Dear Mum,_

_ Sorry I haven't written in a while. School is getting underway so my assignments are requiring more of my attention. I hope all is well with you and dad, and that he hasn't been bitten by any more patients._

_ After your last letter, I took some time and thought about the advice you gave me concerning Ron and I. And you were right; it wasn't just a rough patch. We had been slowly drifting apart for a while and I was simply prolonging the inevitable._

_ Needless to say, he and I are no longer together. He just wasn't the best person for me and I feel confident that I did the right thing by breaking up with him._

_ But I am seeing someone else and I think that when you meet him, you will see what I see. He's sweet, kind and caring although he doesn't want others to know that side of him. I like who I am when I'm with him. He brings out a side in me that had been dormant for so long; I almost forgot that it existed._

_ Maybe I will invite him home for Christmas break and you and dad can see for yourself just how amazing he is._

_ I will write more in a couple of weeks and tell you all about the fall harvest dance._

_ Until then,_

_ Hermione_

I put the letter aside and finished the rest of my report. When that was done, I took a quick shower and settled in with the book Draco gave me, reading about Persephone.

The next day began just like the one before it did. Draco escorted me to my seat and gave me a kiss before taking his seat next to Blaise and escorted me to my first class. He then met me outside my Herbology class and escorted me to lunch where he did the same thing as he did at breakfast. Ginny joined me a few seconds later, commenting on her disbelief of my dating Draco.

"It's not so much that it's weird. It's just that it's…Malfoy. But I don't even recognize him. He's polite, calling me by my first name, walking you from your dorm here and giving you kisses."

"I know this may sound a bit cliché but I just think that everyone needs to give him a second chance. I did and it worked out well for me." I smiled, looking over at him.

Draco was chatting with someone but gave me a wink before turning his attention back to them. I blushed and giggled much to Ginny's delight.

"You two are so cute together. So have you guys figured out your costumes for the dance yet?"

I shook my head no. I was constantly asking Draco about it but he always said the same thing, "I'm working on it." I was beginning to wonder if he had chosen something revealing and was waiting until the last minute so I wouldn't have any choice but to wear it.

"Well I'm dressing as mediwitch and Blaise is going to be a healer." She gushed as we prepared to leave for afternoon classes.

To my surprise, before we even made it to the exit, Draco had joined us, sliding his hand into mine and asked us what we were talking about.

"Oh, Ginny was just telling me about her costume for the dance. Speaking of, have you figured out what are costumes will be yet Draco?"

"I actually have but I need a bit of time to get it together. But don't worry I will have yours ready for you by next week in time for the dance. I give you my word."

I rolled my eyes at him and shot Ginny a look before departing from her when we reached Slughorn's classroom.

The second we walked in, Ron quickly started towards me stopping short when he saw Draco by my side.

"Still with your bodyguard I see. I was hoping we could talk sometime."

"He's not my bodyguard. He's my boyfriend, Ronald. And there is nothing that you have to say to me." I pushed past him and took a seat in the front of the class, knowing Ron would sit in the back row as he did in our younger years.

"Good morning class. Last week we discussed in great length the Conjunctivitis curse and its effects when executed properly. So today we will be concocting the Oculus potion, which counteracts the effects of the curse. So pair up with a partner and as always, follow the directions and make sure you add the right ingredients at the right moments."

I smiled over at Draco as he came towards me. Ron sneered at us, pulling out his potion ingredients. Draco and I compared what we had, noticing we were both out of ground unicorn horn and wormwood.

Draco turned to get the ingredients; Ron intentionally shoved Draco in the shoulder.

"What is your problem, Ronald?"

He shrugged his shoulder in a nonchalant manner and sauntered off towards his own station. Draco didn't say anything, just stiffened a bit before continuing on his way.

After we did the first 4 steps, Draco went to grab the stewed mandrake when Ron went out of his way to bump into Draco once again.

Draco was clearly getting tired of it but he kept his composure and didn't let Ron's childish actions get the better of him.

When he got back to the table, I beamed up at him.

"What?" he asked, giving me a crooked smile.

"I'm proud of you for not retaliating against Ronald. I know he's trying his hardest to get under your skin and you're just letting it roll of your shoulder and not letting it faze you."

He gave me a light peck on the cheek before going back to the potion, adding the next set of ingredients while I stirred. Ron must have seen the exchange between us because he made an off-handed about "the head girl should be careful when kissing a snake in the grass."

Draco balled up his fingers into a fist in anger before I diffused the tension by pulling him towards me by his tie, kissing him firmly on the lips in front of everyone.

A few students hooted, gaining the attention of Slughorn who smiled sweetly before "encouraging" us to return to our potions.

We both chuckled silently before looking over our shoulders at a sullen Ron.

Class ended with most of the potions being acceptable and a few outstanding ones according to Slughorn. I packed up everything into my potions case and walked out the class, my messenger bag swinging behind me.

Just as I turned the corner, Ron grabbed me, pushing me against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, making a fool of me like that? Now I've put up with this sham of a relationship for long enough. You know you belong to me."

"I will never again be yours. And what Draco and I have isn't a sham. That's what I had with you." I sneered as Draco came up behind him.

He grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around swiftly. "Weasley you better keep your hands off my girlfriend."

"She may be your girlfriend now but Hermione will always be mine." Ron said getting in Draco's face.

Draco chuckled darkly before narrowing his eyes at him. "If you lay one finger on her, if you look at her the wrong way, if you even think one impure thought about her, I won't hesitate to use the spells I learned from my training on you." he stated callously before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the corridor alongside with him.

_*Draco*_

I didn't say anything until we were back in our dorm. Hermione took a seat in the chair, as silent as the grave. I knew that my threat to Weaselbee had frighten her a little but I needed him to know that I wasn't and never would play around when it came to the safety of my princess.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Draco, I know you said that you wanted to leave the past in the past but I have to know. What happened? When you came back, you were so detached from everything and everyone."

This was something I wasn't prepared to tell her about right now, if at all. But I knew that I needed to tell someone. I took a deep breath and began to tell her all about my dark past.

"Voldemort was returning to power and very eager to rebuild his army. He was upset that my father had been so careless to get himself arrested so he made me a Death Eater. When my mother found out, she begged Snape to try to convince him to give me some menial tasks so I wouldn't get hurt. Snape knew that the Dark Lord would never go for it so he did his best to keep me out of harm's way in the beginning.

"He taught me lots of dark curses and protection spells as a cautionary measure. Several of Voldemort's followers were jealous of the attention I was receiving and had let slip whispers that they were planning to incapacitate me in some way. When it was all done, I got pretty good at non-verbal magic. That was when Voldemort decided to put me through some training of his own design.

"He used a wide variety of curses and jinxes on me, just to see if I would break. It seemed like every night I was going to bed with broken bones, open wounds or coughing up blood. There were so many times that I wanted to quit and just beg him to kill me but I knew that was what he wanted. Not only that but I knew that word would get to my father and he would most likely disown me or take it out on my mother. So I remained strong and endured everything he threw at me.

"Once he felt I had proved myself enough, he entrusted me the task of killing Dumbledore. At first I thought it was an honor. I bragged about it on the train back and even lorded it over Snape's head.

"But the stress of it all was getting to me. I was getting paranoid, losing weight and falling behind in almost all of my classes. And to add to it, Voldemort was getting more and more impatient that the Vanishing Cabinet wasn't ready. I remembered feeling like I was going crazy when I tested it. Graham had told me it felt like he was stuck in limbo, hearing everything but unable to get out of it. While I stayed in there, I practiced the skills that my Aunt Bellatrix taught me, the unforgivable curses and the occulmency. It was during one of those times that I realized Voldemort only gave me the task to shame my father, in the hopes that I would die trying."

I took a deep breath realizing I had been talking nonstop for a while now. I looked over at Hermione who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Hermione are you okay?"

She sniffled and got up out of her chair, wrapping me in her delicate arms. I wasn't use to this kind of affection. Not even from my mother.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure that because of the decisions that your father made. But you are not him. Here you are trying to make things right by being here and making amends for what you have done in the past.

I smiled, feeling a weight lift off my back. It felt good, sharing with Hermione things that I believed no one else would care to know or understand.

We spent the rest of the evening sharing with each other memories from our past. She told me about her childhood, how even in the muggle world she was despised for her mind. I shared with her how I wished for a sibling, and the different pranks Blaise and I played on each other whenever we were together.

By the end of the night I felt closer to Hermione than anyone else. I told her things I couldn't tell my so called friends or my mom. I had finally let someone in and they didn't immediately plot on a way to use it against me. She simply listened and expressed concern.

As she laid in my arms drifting off to sleep, I placed a small kiss on her forehead, falling in love with my Gryffindor princess.

**AN: I know it's a bit short but as I said before, I just needed a filler chapter inbetween the last one and the next one which will be about the dance in its entirety and a preview of some smut. Keep the reviews coming**


	9. Chapter 9: Emotions

**AN: Sorry this isn't the chapter about the dance and the smut I promised but I think you will be pleased with it all the same. Chapters 10 and 11 will be about the dance and the smut. I promise.**

**AN #2: With the smut, I'm trying to decide if I should do the smut from both Draco's and Hermione's POV's. Send me a message letting me know.**

**Song for this chapter: In Love with a Girl by Gavin DeGraw**

**Little side note: When you get to the part where Draco and Hermione express their true emotions, go to YouTube and listen to "Careful" by Michelle Featherstone as you read it.**

Chapter Nine – Emotions

_*Hermione*_

It was the evening before the dance and I was in stress mode. I kept feeling like there was something I had forgotten to order or someone to contact. I had gone over every single one of my checklist at least three times and even asked Draco to call out the task and double check everything.

"Hermione, love. Everything is done. You haven't forgotten anything. Madam Rosmerta will be coming tomorrow afternoon at 2 to deliver the butterbeer and Professor Slughorn will cart it to the kitchen so the elves can prepare to be served either hot or cold. The Weird Sisters are going on at 9, performing until 11 with the dance ending at midnight."

"And we're stuffing the gift bags right now which were the last thing we had to do." I read off as we sat on the floor to go through the boxes of candy and treats from Honeydukes.

"Oh, I remember what I forgot. McGonagall will be posted outside the Great Hall at 7:30 to approve the _students' costumes._" I said with an emphasis on the costume.

Draco had to yet to tell me what we were dressing as and I was getting impatient. Ginny had a costume set aside for me. But the vampire queen costume was very revealing and left me feeling very exposed so I had no choice but to trust that Draco would honor his word and come through with a more appropriate choice.

"You need to relax. Let's hurry up and finish the gift bags. I have something I want to show you." he smiled, completely ignoring me.

I huffed and waved my wand at the candy, making it sort itself into the right amounts and in the bags before shrinking them all down to be carried to the Great Hall tomorrow.

"Done. Now what is it that you want to show me?"

Draco gave me a mysterious smirk but again refused to answer. He reached into his school bag and pulled out his tie. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

It was a loaded question but he had yet to give me a reason not to so I nodded and allowed him to help me to my feet and blindfold me.

"Where are we going?"

"You will find out as soon as we get there." He whispered in my ear, placing my hand in his, the other on the small of my back to guide me.

I heard the portrait open and close before it was replaced with the sounds of the staircases moving.

"We're coming to the first set of staircases so be careful. I'm going to place you hand on the railing so you don't fall." Draco informed me.

I counted the steps as I took them in the hopes of discovering where he was taking me. As I counted, I noticed we were walking down rather than up so I ruled out the Room of Requirement, the Astronomy tower and another late night broomstick ride. After walking down the third flight, I gave up trying to ruin the surprise and just waited to see.

After the last staircase we took a left and walked for a bit before I heard a door being pulled open. Draco ushered me in and gingerly closed the door behind us, once again guiding me.

"You have to step up here. Be careful, there's a low step at the end."

I felt my hands along the wall, hoping for a clue as to where he was guiding me but the walls were smooth like the portraits entrances for the dorms.

When I emerged, I could see bits of light poking through the blindfold. I heard Draco shuffling around and pushing something across the floor. I turned towards the source of the noise and raised my hands to take off the blindfold, when he swatted my hand away.

"You could have just said you weren't ready." I pretended to scolded him. I was growing curiouser and curiouser by the second and my patience was wearing thin.

"Ok, everything is ready." He said, taking off my blindfold.

I blinked my eyes a few times, letting them adjust to the light. We were in a brick lined, bright blue carpeted room with a purple sofa, a plain wood desk, a dining table set for four, a portrait of a couple kissing and a bookshelf filled with extra copies of the books required for Muggle Studies.

"Where are we?" I asked Draco.

"This is the secret muggle room."

_*Draco*_

"Secret muggle room?" She asked, looking around in amazement.

"Yeah, Professor Starkin had it added this year. She uses it for role playing interaction with muggles on a daily basis and to teach the class about muggle items such as using "computers" and "video games". Which are very violent but a bit addicting! Sometimes I sneak in here and play them when I'm having a bad day." I told her.

She shook her head and continued to look around. When she had her back turned I put my plan into action. I waved my wand at the portrait of the couple kissing, transforming it into a television screen. I then conjured the two surprises that I knew would help her to relax a bit.

"So why are we here?"

I guided her to the sofa and showed her the first surprise. It was a copy of her favorite childhood movie, "The Nightmare before Christmas". She gasped softly, unable to believe that I had it.

"Draco…" she began in a whisper.

"The other night when we were talking about our favorite childhood memories, you told me about how you and your mum would bake sugar cookies with white chocolate chips and watch this weird movie whenever you were having a bad day. How you kept that tradition going when you came here by sneaking into the Muggle Studies classroom to watch it whenever you were missing home.

"I know that you had to be without your parents for a bit. And I know that you miss them now so I figured we could continue it. I even convinced the house elves to assist me in making the cookies. I burned the first two batches but I did manage to get a few of them right." I told her producing the platter of cookies.

"This is very sweet and thoughtful Draco. Thank you." she hugged me and went over to the TV to insert the disc.

"I just wanted to make you smile. I know you've been stressing about the dance and everything else. Just promise me tomorrow that you will relax and have some fun."

She scoffed at me but cracked a smile and agreed to attempt to do such. Hermione transfigured the couch's throw pillows in a blanket and draped it over the both of us, turning on her side and placing my arm across her mid-section.

One hour and 16 minutes later, the movie ended. Hermione sat up and stretched a child-like twinkle in her eyes.

"So did you enjoy it?"

I nodded before revealing to her that I had watched the movie earlier in the day. "I knew that you loved it and I wanted to know why. But watching it with you I understand. In life when you are lost and searching for direction, the right woman will bring you back and show you the way."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second. "Hmm, I never considered that. But I guess you're right. Sally did bring Jack from the brink. And she was the only one to see his true potential where everyone else just encouraged him to continue to ruin things. Kinda like us, huh?"

I nodded and knelt down in front of her. She gasped and began to shake her head.

"Don't worry," I chuckled. "I'm not proposing. But I do have something I want to show you." I explained, pulling a velvet box out of my pocket and pushed it into her hands. She opened it looking a bit confused.

"I know that there may come a time when we aren't together, for whatever reason. I want to always know that you are safe. I've linked these to each other with the Protean Charm and placed a Flesh Charm on them both so they will forever remember our touch. If you were ever to be in trouble, I will know and be able to always find you. Please don't ever take it off."

I explained while sliding on the gloves needed to pick up her necklace. It was a gold locket the front bearing a Griffin with ruby eyes.

Hermione leaned forward, allowing me to clasp the locket around her neck. The instant it made contact with her skin, it glowed bright purple for a brief moment, signaling the connection was established.

I pulled off my gloves and picked up the silver circular snake ring with emerald eyes and slid it onto my right middle finger. It glowed the same way as it did with Hermione's.

"To cement the flesh bond, we need to touch the item at the same exact moment. If either of us is in danger, the eyes will glow and the artifact will burn briefly. Do you understand?"

She nodded and looked to me for further directions.

"On the count of three, touch the head of the snake."

I counted out loud; touching the head of the griffin at the same moment touched the head of the snake. In that instance the bond was sealed and the eyes of our artifacts changed hers from red to green and mine from green to red.

"Now that that is over, open it. I think you'll love what's inside." I nodded at her locket.

She reached down and pushed in the latch, opening the locket. Inside was the inscription:

"_You are everything I want. Forever My Beautiful Gryffindor Princess"_

On the opposite side was a scaled down photo of how I saw her.

"Draco, it's beautiful. Did you draw this photo?"

"Yeah, I've been taking Magical and Muggle Art along with Muggle Studies after I learned I had a knack for drawing maps for Voldemort. Our first assignment was to draw the first thing that came to our mind and it was you. This is how I always see you."

"I love it, Draco." She jumped into my arms, knocking me over in a fit of giggles. I joined in for a bit before gazing into her beautiful eyes. As always they mesmerized me. I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, mine never leaving hers.

Her face softened and she returned the intensity of my look.

"I love you Hermione." I told her seriously. [

She looked shocked for a second before sliding off of me and taking a seat on the floor.

"Draco, please don't say things that you don't mean. Love is a powerful emotion and not something to be thrown around casually." She said sadly, looking at the floor.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I want you to know how I feel about you. I've known you 8 years. I've spent 6 of those years obsessed with you, trying to make head or tails of why you invaded my thoughts the way you did. Why I provoked you when all I wanted to do was tell that I liked you and respected your loyalty and your bravery." I spat at her, pissed.

"Draco, I'm not trying to tell you how you feel. I just want to make sure you know exactly what it is you're saying to me. And don't think that I don't care for you, because I do. I just…" she tried to find the words but was stumbling.

I walked over to her and pulled her into me. "Hermione, I have spent so long hiding who I am and how I really feel. I was raised to believe that showing affection and emotions were signs that you were weak. So I closed my heart off to everyone. But you, you made me see that that wasn't the way I should live. You've changed everything about me. You've made me vulnerable and my heart exposed. I'm trusting you not to break it."

I placed my forehead on hers and whispered, "Please be careful with my heart. I'm letting you in. Please don't break it. Promise me you won't break it."

I was so consumed with emotion that I hadn't realized tears were falling from my eyes.

_*Hermione*_

As I stood there watching the tears fall from Draco's eyes, I realized how unfair I was being. I knew exactly how I felt about him but I wasn't quite sure if I trusted him fully just yet.

I was letting who he was cloud the judgment of my heart. If I was going to be with him I needed to give him all of me. Not just my mind and my emotions but my heart and soul as well.

"Draco, I care for you deeply. Since this year has begun, you've proven yourself to me over and over again. You had so many opportunities to torment me and use personal information against me. But you haven't. Here you are, bearing your soul to me and showing me such an intimate side of yourself.

"You have been there for me, through all the crap with Ron, helping me getting over him and realizing that he was only dragging me into a dark abyss that I needed to get out of. I feel…a sense of euphoria and a certain security when I'm with you.

"My head is shouting at me to be logical but when it comes to matters of the heart, logic is hardly ever involved. And my heart…my heart is just screaming at me to let you in. To trust you in the same way that you are trusting me." I told him, smiling and wiping away his tears.

"What are you saying Love?"

I swallowed a breath and hoped I was doing the right thing. "I'm saying that I love you as well Draco."

Draco smiled wider than I had even seen him and picked me up in his arms, spinning with ease. After the first few twirls he was becoming a bit unsteady on his feet and I was getting a little lightheaded.

"Let me go, Draco." I told him, noticing he was becoming a bit dizzy.

He slid me down, placing me gently on the floor, his hands holding my shoulders.

"Never. I'm never letting you go. No matter what, I won't ever let you go Hermione."

I looked into his silver eyes searching for a sign of doubt. There was none.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	10. Chapter 10: The Fall Harvest Dance

**Songs: Stuck on You by Mekio and I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas**

Chapter Ten – The Fall Harvest Dance

_*Hermione*_

The day of the dance was finally here and I was feeling…content. Normally I would be stressing and worrying that something would go wrong but I had faith that everything was going to be okay.

Since Draco and I were excused from classes for the day, I laid in bed for a bit, thinking back on the memories of last night. I picked up the locket from my chest, opening it to stare at the photo, loving how he saw me. I reached underneath my pillow and pulled out my journal turning to a fresh page.

_Last night Draco gave me his heart and allowed me in. He cried real tears, unashamed that he was doing so._

_ It's nice to know that a heart existed underneath his once cold exterior. The more I talk with him and the more I learn about him, the more I understand him._

_ Draco was raised to believe that loving another was a sign of weakness and that it was unmanly to shed tears. His father spent so many years brainwashing him into the mess that he was in the past. Now that he's trying to make amends, he's becoming a more respectful person, one who is open to love._

_ I can tell that he has a strong desire to not be viewed as his father not only by me but by everyone else as well. Draco hates that once his father broke out of prison, he came back just expecting his son to take after him and follow in his footsteps._

_ He wants to do something that makes others see that while he is a Malfoy, he is a decent person. The side that so far I've been the only one to see._

_ We have yet to discuss what our plans for the future are but I can be certain that if our relationship continues to progress the way it is, our future will be filled with an amazing love and much joy and happiness._

I dipped my quill in the inkwell, preparing to write more when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Are you decent, love?" Draco's sweet voice called out.

"Yes." I answered, putting everything away.

Draco opened the door, a large white box behind his back. I pushed the covers back and crossed my legs. He came in and sat down on the bed next to me, pushing the box into my lap.

"I know that you have been bugging me about our costumes for the dance and I'm sure that you have thought on more than one occasion that I was just blowing it off until the last minute. But I put some serious thought in it and had our costumes picked out since the day that I gave you that book of Greek myths." He explained, nodding at the box.

I lifted the top off and pulled apart the tissue paper, revealing a crown made of golden leaves, sitting on a white sheet.

"I figured we could go as Hermione and her husband, Orestes. There's a tunic underneath the crown."

I put the crown aside and pulled out the tunic, pressing it against my body. It had a low cut boat neck, leaving my breasts to be covered by the gold cami, and a two layered ruffled skirt that reached down to my mid-thigh. I looked in the box and saw there was a gold ribbon, two gold arm cuffs, along with gladiator high heels.

"Draco, I love it." I packed up the costume and threw my arms around him for a hug.

"So what do you want to do today? We don't have to prepare for the dance until 4 o'clock."

I thought about it for a bit, no ideas came to mind. "I didn't really think that I would have some free time today. I had planned to help out with the cleaning and the set up. What do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade and wander around until it's time for us to come back for the set up. We can have lunch at The Three Broomsticks." Draco suggested.

"Okay. Just give me an hour to get ready."

Draco nodded and left. I hopped off my bed and sorted through my closet for something to wear.

I pulled out a burgundy waist zip sweater that hung on my shoulder, a black and grey striped rhinestone studded pleated skirt, fishnet stockings and my black suede knee high boots.

Once I had everything sorted out, I headed to the bathroom to shower. Draco was there brushing his teeth.

I stood off to the side, waiting for him to finish. He rinsed out his mouth with some water before questioning my actions.

"You were in here and I wanted to take a shower so I figured I would wait."

"You could have gotten in the shower, Hermione. It's not like I won't eventually see what you have." He joked, leaving the bathroom as I threw my body wash at him.

_*Draco*_

A little over an hour later and Hermione was finally ready. It had only taken me a short time to pull on a pair of jeans, a yellow undershirt and olive green button up shirt with a pair of black dress shoes.

But when she came out of her room, I was surprised to see her in such a short skirt. I was used to seeing her in her uniform skirt but this one was a lot shorter than the one she wore a daily basis.

"Are you ready?" I asked, getting up from the couch.

She nodded and grabbed her jacket. Like a gentleman I helped her into it before grabbing her hand and assisted her through the portrait hole and through the corridors. Since we couldn't apparate inside the castle walls, I guided her towards the front gates. As we approached them, they slowly creaked open, emitting a slight squeak.

Even though Hogsmeade was nearby, it was still a bit of walk before you even reached the village. So the best way for us to get there in a timely manner was apparating. I remembered from all the times when I use to sneak out of the castle that you had to be at least 10 paces from the castle entrance before you could apparate anywhere.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked her as we landed a bit unsteadily at the entrance to Hogsmeade.

"How about Tomes and Scrolls?" she suggested and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"What?"

"That's so like you to want to visit a bookstore." I shook my head but walked with her to the store anyway.

When we got there, the shop owner addressed her by name. "Of course the shop owner knows your name. I bet you're their favorite customer."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, knowing I was probably right.

I watched her as browsed through towers and shelves of books, ancient texts and numerous scrolls on every subject of magic.

Once she was finished with her perusing, she decided to get three books: one on performing wand-less magic, and two magical historical books.

"That'll be 23 galleons and 9 sickles." The clerk said.

As Hermione was reaching into his pocket for her money, I informed the clerk to put it on my account.

"Draco, you don't have to do that. I can pay for my books." She put her money back on the counter, pushing it towards the shop owner.

He looked between us uncertain of what to do while Hermione and I were at a stalemate.

"Hermione, you are with me now. Let me treat you to the things that you want." I told her before instructing the clerk to add it to my account.

She didn't protest but did express her disdain as soon as we were back in the sunshine.

"I don't need you to buy things for me Draco. I understand that may be how you were raised but I can pay for my own things."

I wanted to argue with her but I knew that it would be a moot point. Ever since she recaptured the essence of her former self, she wanted to hold on to her independence for as long as she could.

The next shop we headed into was Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to pick up the telescope I ordered a while back. I held the door open for her as the bell over top chimed and the shop owner, a wiry thin man appeared from the store room.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, what a nice surprise. I suppose you're here to pick up the telescope?" Mr. Wiseacre asked before heading to the back once again.

"Telescope?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it will allow me to see the constellations even when the sky conditions aren't perfect. One day I'll show you the constellation I'm named for. It's in the northern hemisphere just south of Ursa Major and above the constellation Hercules."

"I didn't know that you were a star gazer." Hermione stated.

"I told you I spend a lot of time in the astronomy tower. Even before…you know. It was the one place I could be alone with my thoughts and ask the universe whatever I was struggling with." I explained just as the shop owner came back.

He pulled it out of the box and explained it features and the basic steps to operate it before packing it back up and wrapping it in brown paper and coarse string.

"Always a pleasure Mr. Malfoy. If you have any problems with it, I will fix it, free of charge." He said, smiling at the completion of the sale.

I nodded and collected the package searching for Hermione. After not finding her in the shop anywhere, I walked out and looked up and down the street, catching sight of her just as she was entering Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

Hermione was browsing their quills, trying to decide between a pale blue and bright orange one. I came up behind her just as she picked up a lovely purple one.

"I can't decide which one I like better. What do you think?"

"Get the purple and the blue. The orange is a bit of an eye sore." I offered.

Hermione nodded, grabbing the quills I suggested before heading over to grab some parchment and more inkwells.

As I held back and watched her, I noticed some of the other patrons were whispering behind their hands and quickly avoiding my eyes when I looked in their general direction. I had gotten used to it at school since most people were shocked that I was with Hermione. But at least that was better than them avoiding me like the plague out of fear. I slowly walked around, noticing I was being followed by two stout witches, both of them gossiping about me and my family.

I quickly grew tired of it and went off to find Hermione. I found her by the personalized stationary and journals. I looked back to see if the two witches were still following me. They were, pretending to be interested in the rainbow quills that changes the ink color every couple of words.

I leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She smiled up at me before picking up a green leather bound book, heading to the counter. I followed her noticing a flurry of whispers floating through the store.

If Hermione noticed them as well, she didn't say anything about it.

_*Hermione*_

After a hearty lunch of pumpkin soup, Draco led the way to the apparating spot. Just as he did before, Draco offered me his hand so I could side-apparate with him.

As soon as we got back to the castle, we dropped our purchases off in the dorm and headed to the Great hall to assist with the set up. Hagrid was carting the pumpkins in a massive wheel barrow while Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were off in the corner creating the graveyard scene.

McGonagall assigned Draco the task of creating the stage for the Weird Sisters while I helped the house elves move the house tables together for the food, drinks and the gift bags.

We worked studiously transforming the Great Hall into a spooky graveyard. The tombstones were enchanted to shake and rumble periodically with random limbs pushing through the "ground" as it did.

The smaller jack-o-lanterns Hagrid carved were floating above us, along with black candles rather than the traditional white ones; the ceiling was transfigured to look stormy with small flashes of lightning and the walls held scones with a cluster of decaying- like skulls at the base.

"Good job you two. I am certain that the students will love it. Remember you two are expected to make sure everything goes off without a hitch and address any problems that may arise." McGonagall reminded us before we left to get ready.

No sooner did we arrive at our dorm did Ginny show up.

"Come on Mione, we only have 2 and a half hours to get ready." Ginny pulled me through the portrait and right into my room, her excitement apparent.

I performed a simple cleaning spell on myself before grabbing the box that held my costume. I pulled out everything and laid it out on my bed.

"Wow, Mione. Draco picked this out?" Ginny asked, looking it over.

"Yeah, since I'm named after Helen of Troy's daughter, he decided we should dress as her and her husband. Gin, I tell you, Draco is so…thoughtful and sweet. He's considerate and caring." I told her, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Hermione, are you trying to say that you love Draco?" Ginny asked, her smile spreading.

I nodded my head vigorously before falling back on my bed while Ginny let out a high pitch squeal.

"So have you told him yet?"

I nodded and explained how Draco and I told each other how we felt the other night after he surprised me. I didn't tell her about more intimate part of the evening but I did tell her about the gift he gave me before showing her the locket.

"Wow, he must really care for you. To make a flesh bond is almost as powerful as a binding ceremony and the unbreakable vow." Ginny explained getting up to begin fixing my hair.

As she parted and began braiding my hair, I pondered what she said. In the moment when we performed the bond, I didn't think anything of it. But Ginny was right. You didn't make a flesh bond with just anyone. To make one, meant you saw a lasting future with them.

Once Ginny was finished, I styled it into a Grecian up-do. I secured the front with a gold braided hair band before breaking the leaf crown apart and weaving it into the braid flowing down my back.

Ginny pulled out her costume from her bag, a bright red and black corseted Pirate Wench dress that reached to her knees.

"I thought you were dressing as a mediwitch?" I asked as she pulled out a pirate hat and knee high boots.

"I changed my mind after Blaise and I saw this when we went shopping for our costumes. He likes the way it shows off my legs." She winked, fixing her hair into spiral curls.

As she stepped into her dress, adjusting the straps so her shoulders were exposed, I eased into my cami, pulling it right above my bra before pulling the tunic underneath my chest. While I tied the ribbon around my midsection and slid the cuffs onto my upper arm, Ginny fussed with her boots and her hat.

Since I was wearing gladiator sandals, I magicked them on rather than trying to fight with the numerous buckles.

After Ginny and I were completely dressed in our costumes, we checked ourselves out in the mirror before applying our makeup. I added a light dusting of gold eye shadow and some glitter to make my eyes pop with just a light coat of pink lipstick. Ginny powdered her cheeks with some blush and used a black eye pencil to make her eyes look darker to enhance her sexy pirate wench look.

I sprayed myself with some perfume before heading out to the common room where Blaise and Draco were waiting for us.

_*Draco*_

The second Hermione came out of her room, my jaw dropped. The Grecian tunic fitted her body nicely, showing off her curves. Her hair was pulled back showing her beautiful face and the make-up just enhanced her natural beauty.

"Wow, love. You look …so beautiful." I told her, kissing her.

She blushed and gave me a shy look before looking past me at Blaise and Ginny who were practically mauling each other.

"Ok. Let's go you two." I clapped Blaise on the back, the two of them springing apart and following us out into the corridor.

We all trooped down to the Hall where McGonagall and another professor were checking everyone's costume to see if they were inappropriate in any way.

As soon as she saw Hermione and me, she ushered us forward to welcome the students already in the hall and check on the band.

I walked in, noticing a lot of the guys were leering at Hermione. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me, making sure they knew to stay away.

After we made our rounds, I pulled Hermione out onto the dance floor.

"Draco, you dance?" she feigned shocked.

I shook my head and moved, enjoying the sight of her happy and having fun. Blaise wandered over and asked for a dance while the band was getting prepared to go on.

Since it was Blaise, I didn't mind letting her go. I held out my hand to Ginny who accepted it with some slight apprehension.

"So Draco, Mione tells me that things between you and her are getting a bit serious."

"Yeah. And before you say anything, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her or break her heart. I know that I haven't always been the greatest guy but I really do care for her and love her."

She looked taken aback for a bit, surprised that I was being honest. "Draco, I know that you care for her and I see how protective you are of her. I know that you are the reason that she is back to her old self so I just wanted to say thank you. You've given me back my best friend." Ginny gave me a hug before leaving to go find Blaise.

I was a bit dumbfounded but happy to know that I had Hermione's best friend's approval. I walked around, searching for Blaise and Hermione. I found him near the snack table, fixing two glasses of punch.

"Hey, where's Hermione?"

"Last I saw she was sitting at the table over there chatting with Ginny."

I thanked him and continued to look for her when my ring's eyes began to glow. I hasten my pace while trying to keep my cool.

I found her in a corner trapped between Nott's arms who, once again was trying to sweet talk her. I got closer but decided not to intervene. I wanted to see just how far Nott was willing to go to piss me off before getting involved.

"When are you going to give me a chance? I've been patiently waiting for my turn with you but I'm quickly growing tired of it. I mean come on; you have to realize that he'll eventually grow tired of you."

"Nott, I don't know if you just a masochist or if you're a simpleton but please understand this: Draco isn't some fling or phase. I know that you have been threatening to tell his father about my relationship with him but you need to realize that there is nothing you can do that won't backfire in your face. And you know just as well as I do that he isn't going to taking kindly to you putting your hands on me."

Nott made a sound like a cross between a snort and snickering before reaching out to touch the side of her face. But the instant he tried, her necklace glowed bright green and Nott quickly withdrew his hand, which was smoking.

"Everything okay here?" I smirked, clapping Nott on his shoulder.

He sneered at me before stalking off.

"Are you okay?"

"Did the necklace do that to his hand?" she nodded in the direction he walked off in.

"It picks up on your stress level and surrounds you in a protection bubble until the threat is gone or until I'm near. I told you I want to always be able to protect you."

She smiled and hugged me just as The Weird Sisters played a slow song. She grabbed my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor before she placed her arms around my neck. I grabbed her waist and began swaying with her.

"So are you having fun?" I asked her.

She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder, sighing contently. I did the same, falling more and more in love with my princess.

**AN: So that was the dance. Next is the citrusy chapter. You've been warned.**


	11. Chapter 11: First Time

**AN: Again, this chapter is filled with lemony goodness. **

**Song: Fade Into You by Sam Palladio and Clare Bowen**

Chapter Eleven – First Time

_*Draco*_

The end of the dance came sooner than I would have liked but Hermione as well as everyone else seemed to have a good time. Nott kept his distance for the rest of the night but I could have done without Weasel glaring at us whenever Hermione and I slow-danced.

He brought Pansy but it was clear she forced him to come with her. Pansy was dressed as a slutty cat while he seemed to just be wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. When he wasn't spying on us, he was off in the corner, sulking and drinking from a flask.

When the dance was over, many of the students were a bit buzz since someone spiked Madam Rosmerta's punch with red currant rum. Luckily the professors didn't notice. While Hermione and I were transforming everything back to the way it was for breakfast in the morning.

"Well, I had my doubts but everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and nothing got out of hand. You should feel proud of yourselves. I'll see you two Monday afternoon so we can discuss the winter ball." McGonagall said before waving her wand at the graveyard scene to transforming it back into the High Table.

"Thank you Professor." We chorused, leaving the hall hand in hand.

As we walked back towards our dorm, Hermione was still riding high on excitement and the success of the dance.

When we entered our dorm, I headed into the kitchen to fix myself a glass of firewhiskey while Hermione danced around the common room, humming the lyrics to The Weird Sisters' newest song, "Ghosts just wanna Dance."

Drink in hand, I walked back out and spun her around once before taking a seat on the chaise, sipping my drink.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Draco." She said, swaying her hips. I couldn't take my eyes off her, dirty thoughts brewing in my head.

I quickly downed my fire whiskey and slid up behind her, wrapping her arms behind my neck. I ran my own hands up and down the curves of her body, laying soft kisses on her neck.

Hermione let out several small moans, expressing her pleasure. Since she didn't appear to want me to stop, I pulled the straps of her tunic down, furthering my exploration of her body.

I pushed her tunic down until it was resting on her hips so I could travel further down her lovely body. But the second I placed my hand on her thigh, Hermione stopped me.

"Draco…" she turned around slowly, unable to look me in the eye.

"Hermione, if you aren't ready, you know that we don't have to do this. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you. I'm not an animal."

"It's not that. I'm just a bit nervous." She gave me a shy smile.

I kissed her on the forehead and assured her that we would take things as slow as we needed to. "You just say the word and we'll stop, not matter what."

Hermione nodded and placed her hand in mine, allowing me to guide her into my bedroom. Since we began dating, I got rid of my lewd Quidditch posters and made sure I kept my room clean at all times in anticipation of this moment.

I went about fixing the bed for us while she stood off to the side, still looking nervous and uncomfortable. I pulled the covers and sheets back, making sure the pillows were fluffy enough. Even though it would be the first time for both of us, I wanted to make sure I had done everything I could to ensure Hermione would be comfy.

Once I was satisfied with the bed, I walked over to her and kissed her. My tongue ran along her lips, begging for entrance. When she granted it to me, I pushed my tongue into her mouth massaging hers with my own.

As our kisses grew more passionate, her hands found their way into my hair, massaging my scalp and running through my tresses while I slipped mine underneath her camisole and bra. I palmed her breasts, surprised that were a bit larger than I thought. When I got the costume made, I had to guess her bust size and it seemed I was a size too small at guess she was a B cup.

I ran my thumb over her pert nipples, pushing and pulling them, pinching them slightly; enjoying the way she pushed her legs in-between mine. I kept one hand on her left breast, squeezing it, digging my nails into it ever so slightly. I didn't want to cause her too much pain but I loved the way it felt in my palm.

I then took my right hand and moved it lower, caressed her curves before I ran my fingers along the front of her knickers. I felt a slight grouping of hair in the shape of a triangle through them before trailing further south to her hot center.

Knowing this was our first time, I wanted it to last. So I ran my finger along the thin fabric covering her sacred entrance. It wasn't long before I felt her love nectar soaking through. I could feel my ego swelling at this, enjoying the way her body responded to my touch.

I pushed her knickers to the side and slipped a finger in her, feeling her inner heat warm up my finger. I slowly pushed it in and out of her, hoping this would make it easier on her when I finally inserted myself into her fully.

Hermione moaned from shock and accidently bit my lip but I didn't care. I was finally being intimate with the woman I loved. She could claw my eyes for all I cared and it wouldn't faze me.

I began moving my finger at a quicker pace, my grip on her breast becoming a bit tighter. I felt her tense up for a second but she relaxed as I left her mouth and kissed her neck, biting it blithely.

I continued to explore her moist center, loving the feeling of her wetness coating my fingers. Hermione began to let out small moans and was slowly rotating her hips and grinding against my finger.

I slipped my finger out of her and picked her up, carrying her to my bed. I laid her down gently in the center and took a step back undressing myself. Hermione followed suit, pulling off her tunic and camisole before sitting up to remove her shoes and pull the leaves from her hair.

While I slid off my boxers, she undid the braid in her hair and at last removed her knickers, leaving herself fully exposed to me. I approached her slowly as she laid back and went to pull the covers over herself in shame.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Mione. Your body is so beautiful." I murmured, pulling the covers back before lowering my mouth to her breast, sucking on one nipple while teasing the other. I lick and bit it gently while pinching the other before switching it up, giving both her breast my full attention.

Hermione let out a slight moan and ran her hands through my hair again. I smile at her beautiful, natural form before starting a trail of kisses from the valley between her bosoms down to her navel, finally disappearing between her legs.

"Draco…what are…you…doing?" she asked, popping up in surprise.

I didn't answer her, choosing to continue to trace her pink lips and write my full name across them before slipping my tongue within her wet folds. Her nectar was sweet and very thick. I could feel her legs twitching, her body writhing in desire from my tongue alone.

_ "If she is like this just from my tongue, I wonder how wild she'll get when I put my cock inside her."_

Hermione sat up for a bit and held my gaze before falling back onto the pillows, moaning in pleasure.

A wicked thought crosses my mind and I let my finger replace my tongue insider her temple and used my tongue to lick up everything that spilt forth. I felt her walls clenching around my finger signaling to me that she's close but I can't find the will to stop.

I continue, increasing my speed until she squirts all over my lips.

Hermione's breathing gets heavier, her chest rising and falling, pushing her breasts in the air. I smirk inwardly, pleased that I could give her, her first orgasm.

"Merlin's beard." Was all she could manage, enjoying the high.

I slid back and use a cleaning spell on my mouth before travelling back up her body.

"Are you ready, love?"

Hermione nodded but she still looks nervous.

"We don't have to go any further than this. If you aren't ready, I can wait. I'm not going to push you if you aren't ready." I remind her once again.

"I want this Draco. I want to give myself to you whole-heartily." She readjusts herself, spreading her legs for me. I lean on my heels and stroke myself a couple of times before rubbing the tip of my cock over her wet lips, slowly pushing my manhood into her womanhood.

I can feel her walls stretching to accommodate my large girth just as she cries out in pain. I immediately stopped and asked her if she wants me to continue.

"Yes, it's fine. I can handle it."

Even though she says she can handle it, the look of pain still doesn't leave her face. I asked her again, this time she only nods but pulled me towards her urging me to continue.

I do as she pleases and continue pushing into her but it isn't long before she is crying out in pain once again. Again I stop and again she tells me to continue. Every time, she tells me to continue, despite the pain clearly written on her face.

I try to ease it in as slow as possible but it seems to only make it worse. So I lay on top of her, careful not to put all my weigh on her diminutive frame. I caress her face and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, doing my best to try and distract her from the pain.

As I reach her barrier and begin to push through, she tenses up and clenches her legs against me. The tightness of it all drives me wild and I have to resist my urge to just thrust it in her.

"This is going to hurt a bit, love. Just take all your pain out on me." I told her, waiting for her to be ready.

She took a few deep breaths and gave me the okay to proceed. I slowly rock into her, giving her a chance to brace herself before pushing my manhood straight through. She grimaces and cries out but commands me to not stop, regardless of how much pain she is in.

"I'm sorry princess. The pain won't last too much longer. Just try to relax." I told her, wiping away her tears.

I eventually get through and the worse is over. The contortions on her face subside, replaced with looks of carnality. She moans my name and runs her nails up and down my back, driving me wild.

I continue to pump in her, biting her neck and bosom, leaving love marks all over. I looked down at my cock thrusting into her, loving that I am her first.

_ "And hopefully her last." I think to myself._

My subconscious snorts, making his presence known after such a long absence but even he can't ruin this. I've waited so long to be able to be with Hermione in this intimate manner, I was going to enjoy it. No one was going to ruin this for me.

Her walls tighten again and I know her release is impending. I pick up the pace and thrust in her a bit more vigorously, her breasts flopping all over her chest, leaving Hermione shouting out a string of unintelligible words.

I feel her hot cum coat my cock and I explode a short time later.

I stop moving but don't pull away just yet. I lay on top of her enjoying the moment along with her.

"Was it good for you?" she asks, worrying if I haven't enjoyed myself.

"You have no idea how much I enjoyed that. Enjoyed you." I crooned, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

I wait a few more minutes before asking her if she is ready to go again. Hermione gives me a wide smile, clearly ready for more.

She looks to me for instructions so I tell her to lay on her side, with her back to me. She does it and I lift her leg up, sliding in-between her creamy thighs.

As I thrust into her, she throws her head back in ecstasy and begs me to pick up the pace. I happily oblige, loving that my Gryffindor princess is a wildcat in the sack. But I can tell she is holding back.

"Let go, Mione. Moan, scream, and holler. Whatever you have to do, I don't care." I told her, placing my hands on her hips, slamming into her with all my might.

At my urging and with my encouragement, Hermione began to get louder and rougher, grinding her vagina against my cock and even being so bold as to play with her breasts, guiding my hands where she wanted them to go.

"Oh fuck Draco. I feel…I feel…oh Dracooooo." She coos, exploding again before falling forward.

I reposition us one last time, wanting to make love in a more intimate position. I pull Hermione right onto my lap and she places her arms around my neck, sliding herself onto my cock. I waited for her to become comfortable before cupping her ass, guiding her on how to move.

"Just latch your hands together and rotate your hips in a circular motion to get started. Then slide yourself up and down, picking up speed as you go."

Once she gets the motion, she looks me right in the eye, the both of us holding the other's gaze as she bounced up and down on her own. I leaned forward a bit and suck on her nipples before burying my face in her neck, letting strings of adoration and love for my princess fall from my lips.

"I love you so much, Hermione."

"I want you to be mine, forever."

"Promise me, you'll never leave me."

Hermione responded with adulations of her own.

"I won't leave Draco. I want forever with you as well."

With so much passion flowing between us, we explode together for the first time in a beautiful symphony of moans and kisses.

We fell to the bed in an entanglement of arms and legs. I pulled out of Hermione and pulled her into me, before waving my hand at the covers so they covered us both, passing out in post coital bliss.

**AN: And there you have it, the chapter I'm sure a lot of you were waiting for ;) Send me a review on your opinion about how I portrayed their first time. I thought it would be a lot better coming from Draco's point of view but I think the songs best described how they both felt about what was happening. **


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Serious

**Songs: **1,2,3,4 by The Plain White T's and Won't Stop by OneRepublic

Chapter Twelve – Getting Serious

_*Hermione*_

When I awoke the next morning, I felt an extreme soreness between my legs. I threw back the covers and saw the remnants of our love making all over the sheets. The sight of the blood-stained sheets were making me feel a bit sick so I decided to throw the covers back over me and just wait until Draco had awaken.

After snuggling back into his embrace, I ran my fingers down his washboard abs until I reached the light dusting of blond hair above his cock.

Feeling a bit mischievous, I wrapped my hand around it, surprised he was rock hard before I even did anything.

I tighten my grip and began running my hand up and down his cock, loving how it throbbed under my touch.

"Keep doing that and you'll make me cum." Draco said sleepily, refusing to open his eyes.

I let go of his throbbing member and laid back on his chest. Draco placed a kiss on the top of my head before rubbing my back.

"Are you sore?" he asked sincerely.

"A bit and I'm sure you'll want to send the sheets out for cleaning." I told him making a motion to get out of the bed. But Draco just tightened his grip around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to take a shower and doing some reading."

Draco shook his head, capturing my lips in a hot kiss. "I meant what I said last night Hermione. I want you to spend the entire weekend right here in my arms."

"Draco, we'll have to leave sometime. What are we going to do about food?"

"The kitchen is stocked with breakfast and snack food. And I'll have Blaise bring us something or ask the house elves to prepare some lunch and dinner for us. Did you forget we're Head Boy and Girl? No one is expecting to see us until Sunday when we have patrols."

"Fine. But at least let me shower."

"I'll run you a bath. That way you can relax all your muscles." He said, throwing back the covers and stretching.

The instant I stood up, my legs felt like jelly. Draco was at my side in an instant, easing me back onto the bed.

"Just stay here until I come and get you." he left the room and headed into the bathroom.

Shortly after, I could hear the water running, shortly smelling the scents of eucalyptus, mint and chamomile. Draco returned shortly after and gathered me in his arms, carrying me bridal style into the bathroom.

He didn't put me down until we were both in the bath tub, me in-between his legs. The warm water and the bath oils were doing a perfect job of easing the tension I was feeling below the belt.

I laid my head back on Draco's broad chest, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Is everything okay love? You're being unusually quiet."

"Draco I love you. And I love that we took our relationship to the next level last night but I … I just don't want that to change things between us." I spoke honestly.

"Hermione, us being intimate with each other is only going to bring us closer together. I promise you that nothing will change."

I thought back to last night and remembered the things that Draco and I said to each other in the heat of the moment, particularly the bits about us being together forever and me carrying the Malfoy heir.

It wasn't that I didn't believe Draco and I could be happy together. I was worried about what his father would say. Not only that but I didn't want to live in the manor with the memories of the last time I was there still on my arm.

"Are you still deep in thought?" Draco asked, startling me.

"A bit but it's nothing you need to worry about."

Draco leaned forward and frowned. "I'll always worry when it comes to you love. You know you can tell me anything right?"

I nodded and smiled but this wasn't enough for him. He hung his head before asking me, "Hermione do you regret us making love last night?"

"Nothing about last night was a mistake in my eyes. I love that you were so gentle and caring with me."

Draco responded with a kiss before instructing me to squat and rest on the balls of my feet. I did as he asked my vagina stretching as he entered me from behind. I wasn't as tight as I was last night but I still felt him hitting against my vaginal walls. I tilted my head back so I could kiss his lips while he rubbed my bud.

"Oh Draco. Right there…right there. Don't stop." I uttered, getting worked up.

I laid my head in the crook of his neck, loving the way he worshiped my body.

I let go a short time later, expelling my nectar in the water. I fell into the tub, splashing water all over the floor.

Draco held me in his arms, letting me catch my breath. When I had, he placed me in the shower and washed me off, taking care to be gentle around my more sensitive areas. After we were both clean, Draco wrapped us in fluffy towels and followed me to my room, drying me off and putting on my lotion.

"Where are your pajamas?"

I pointed towards the trunk, pulling up my underwear. Draco handed me a white tank top and a pair of black pajama pants. While I was getting dressed, he left for his room to put on a pair of white and grey striped pants.

I headed into the kitchen, grabbing an apple while Draco transfigured the wall above the mantel into a television.

I joined him on the couch, sitting against his warm chest, taking in the sight of his scars. I hadn't noticed it last night but he had long thin cuts all over his abdomen.

"Are these from…," I began, knowing Draco would know that I was referring to his Dark Arts training.

He nodded, running his fingers along my own scar on my left arm.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to stop it. It pained me so much to hear you screaming and having to watch my own Aunt torture you in such a way. If I could have done something I would have but I had to protect my mother from Voldemort and my father."

"Draco, do you still have…are you still marked?"

"Yeah. It's faded since Voldemort is no longer in power but it's still there. I've tried every spell there is to remove it but none of them worked." He revealed the fading mark on his left arm.

As I looked at it, the memories of it all came rushing back. The search for the horcruxes, the night at the manor, and the final battle.

I turned away and shook my head of the images running through them.

"Let's talk about something else. Anything else."

"Well, what are your plans after we leave Hogwarts? Have you figured out what you want to do?"

"I'm considering a job at the ministry. I've always consider working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures or The Magical Accidents and Catastrophes since I'm pretty knowledgeable about counter curses and antidotes. Maybe even in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. What about you?"

Draco had told me before that his father was expecting him to follow in his footsteps and become a member of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts but I knew that he had no desire to be like his father in any aspect of his life.

"I want to do something that will be beneficial to people. When my father was on the Board of Governors, he used his position to get special treatment and favor with the other members and people at the ministry. I want to do something that will help repair the damage I did."

"Why not become a benefactor for the school? In the coming years there are bound to be lots of students who can't afford the cost of attendance here. Especially the muggleborns. Dumbledore came to my house and spoke with my parents when I received my letter and it was because of the financial support of an anonymous benefactor that I was able to come here."

Draco looked thoughtful for a bit, mulling over what I said. "It would be the perfect way to show that I am nothing like my father and also give me the chance to step out of the dark shadow that I have casted for myself.

"Maybe I can use what I learned in Muggle Studies to help muggle students become well-adjusted to life in the magical community. I'm sure that not all of them will memorize Hogwarts, A History before even stepping foot onto Platform 9 and ¾," he smirked.

"And vice versa. There are a lot of muggle inventions that wizards can benefit from. Such as the cell phones and computers. I didn't realize that such an odd looking contraption had the capability to hold such large amounts of reports and essays." He added, getting excited by the idea.

We talked a bit more about how Draco could use his inheritance to build a company that he could be proud of and disassociate the Malfoy name from that of Voldemort and Death Eaters.

_*Draco*_

"Hermione when I do get the company up and running I want you by my side. If it wasn't for you, I would have probably spent my inheritance on nothing of importance."

"I'll be there Draco. Besides you're going to need someone who has years of knowledge of all "muggle contraptions" as you call them."

"You have a point. Maybe I'll make you a Vice President." I smirked.

Hermione smiled at that, much like she has whenever we talked about the future and how we wanted to spent them with each other.

Thinking about her spending her future with me made me reflect on her promises from last night. I needed to know if they were just things she said or if she really meant them.

"Mione, can I ask you something?" I sat up and paused the movie we were watching.

"Draco can you not call me that. Mione was a nickname that Ron came up with for me and I'd rather not let anything from him carry over into our relationship."

I thought about her name, trying to figure out what to call her. Granger was so informal and apart of our past. I knew middle name was Jean but I wasn't too thrilled about that. Then the perfect nickname came to me.

"What about Mina? It means precious stone."

"I love it." she said, lying against me again.

_ "Why don't you tell her the other meaning of the name is a correlation with ownership? You know, the word 'mine.' I'm sure she will love that."_

I chose to ignore it, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Last night did you mean what you said? About spending forever with me?"

"I was. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you really meant it or if you only said it because I did."

"Draco, when you gave me this locket and made the flesh bond with me, I knew that you wanted forever with me. You made the flesh bond with me, which is almost as powerful as binding."

"Mina, I don't make promises that I don't intend to keep. I've spent too long loving you from afar to not want to spend forever with you. I'm not saying that it will happen any time soon but I will propose to you when the time is right."

"I love you as well Draco." She leaned forward and kissed me.

I deepened it, unable to resist running my hands over her chest. Just knowing that she felt the same way about me that I did about her was driving me crazy with need.

I couldn't get enough of her. I loved everything about her. Her hair that she had finally managed to tame, her infectious smile that got me through my darkest days and her body that belonged to me and only me.

I pulled her tank top over her head and fiddled with her breast while she reached into my lounge pants and tugged on my semi-hard member. I felt an impish grin spread across my face as I felt myself becoming harder.

I let her jerk me as she clearly fascinated by my cock, staring at it as it grows from her loving attention.

When I feel my load swelling up in my tip, I tell her to stop and lead her over to the wall. I push her back against it and pull her pants and knickers down, lifting her right leg out of them. I stroke myself a couple of times before thrusting into her.

Hermione lets outs a groan but doesn't tell me to stop. I push myself all the way into her, before pulling back out and slamming into her again. I try not to be too rough with her but I can't help but to lose control a couple of times.

It's not long before I lift her other leg and supporting them her fully on my hips. I push my body into her, trying to meld us together. I quicken my pace, loving that Hermione has already come three times and is still begging me for more.

The sounds of our skin slapping together and moist squishing sounds echo off the walls of our room, enhancing the moment of raw passion between us.

"Draco, Draco Draco…" Hermione moaned my name over and over again as she tightened her grip around my neck, coming with me just as we did the night before.

I go limp inside her and slide out before letting go of her legs and backing away. "Sorry if I was a bit rough but you bring it out of me love."

"It's fine, I don't mind being a bit more passionate." She smirked before performing a cleaning spell on herself. I do the same before sending a note to Blaise with instructing him to pick up some food from the kitchen for my princess and me.

While waiting for Blaise, Hermione fell asleep on the couch in my arms spent from our tryst. I carry her to her bed and tuck her under the covers. I wanted to put her in my bed so her scent would be on my sheets but I had yet to send them out for cleaning and I wouldn't disrespect her further by having her sleep on soiled sheets twice.

Blaise came a short time later with pumpkin and butternut squash soup and turkey and ham sandwiches from the kitchen.

"So where is Hermione? Tired out from all the lovemaking?" he asked as he placed the basket on the coffee table.

"Something like that. Not that you would know anything about that since all you have are flings." I threw at him.

"Touché. Although Ginny and I have talked about being something more; I guess things between her and Potter are beyond fixing."

"Hmm. So are you going to pursue something with her or just continue to let it be a fling?" I asked, unpacking the food he brought.

"I haven't decided yet. When we get together, there isn't a lot of talking involved."

I snorted, wondering if Blaise would ever settle down. I asked him about it and his answer made me reevaluate things between Hermione and me.

"I'm sure I will eventually but for now I'm content just being having a strictly sexual relationship. Not all of us have had our lives planned out since the day we were born."

"Yeah but hopefully I can get out of that. That was fine when I was younger and being brainwashed by them but now, I'm not going to let them keep me from being truly happy with Hermione."

"Man, I haven't heard you talk like this since the summer, when you told me that you had feelings for her. Have you told her about Astoria?"

"No, not yet. And with how things have been progressing between us lately, I know I will have to soon. I just have to convince my parents to let me take control of my life for once."

Blaise gave me a look that said I would have a better chance of French kissing a dragon than getting them to agree to not let me marry Astoria.

Just then Hermione walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Hey Blaise. I thought that was you out here."

I got off the couch and walked over towards her. "Did we wake you, love?" I asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You did but its fine. I just wanted to let you know I was awake and I'm getting a bit peckish."

"I already asked Blaise to pick us up some lunch from the kitchens. Why don't you let us finish our discussion and I'll bring it in once he leaves?"

Hermione nodded and kissed me on the cheek before walking back into her room.

"I think I'll go and let you and the future missus has some time to yourselves. But Draco I will say this. Hermione is perfect for you. And if you care about her the way you say you do, then don't let anyone stop you guys from being together." He said, taking his leave.

Later that night, I sat up in bed, stroking Hermione's hair and watching her sleep. Ever so often she would toss and turn, rubbing her scent all over my pillows and freshly laundered sheets. Although my heart pulsed at a content rate, it did nothing to ease my mind. Blaise's last words kept replaying in my mind. I was pleased that my best friend approved of the woman I loved

I knew that my parents would have a problem with it if they found out after I gave her a ring. But if I told them about it now while I was still here, we could discuss it over the thanksgiving break when I went home.

I grabbed my quill and parchment and set out to write a clear letter of intent to my father.

_Father,_

_Since my birth, you have planned out every aspect of my life and I have followed that plan without question. I have been nothing but a perfect son for you and mother. Never giving you any problems or swaying my loyalty even in my darkest hour. _

_Upon your request, I looked after Mother while you were in Azkaban and became the man of the manor. When Voldemort began his rise to power and he used our home as his headquarters, I didn't say anything. I sat idly through every death eater meeting and tolerated his pet snake slithering all over the place, leaving dead animal carcasses everywhere._

_I know that once school is over you are expecting me to marry Astoria and continue our family's tradition of pureblood lineage._

_I am writing to tell you that I no longer wish to follow the plan that you have set for me. Upon my return to school here, I have been forced to deal with the repercussions of my actions and take a hard look at the life that I am living._

_And I realized that I want to be the master of my own future, beginning with choosing who I marry. I have fallen in love with a young woman who makes me want to be better. She brings out the best in me and has helped me come to the realization that I want to do something more productive with my future than just be a Malfoy._

_I want to discuss this matter in full during my Thanksgiving break and formally introduce her to you during our winter vacation._

_I am sure that you won't understand this but please try to understand my decision here._

_Draco_

AN: Chapter 13 will be bringing back an old friend who may or may not spell trouble for Hermione!


	13. Chapter 13: Guess Who's Coming Back

**Song: Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift**

Chapter Thirteen – Guess Who's Coming Back

_*Draco*_

Monday morning came much too soon for me. Hermione and I stayed true to our promise to spend the entire weekend in our room. Blaise came by Saturday and Sunday to bring us food but left shortly after every time. The only time Hermione and I did leave our room was on Sunday night for patrols.

"Draco, are you ready?" Hermione called out to me.

"Yeah, I'll be right there love." I rolled up the letter I wrote to my parents and placed it in my school bag so I could send off later on today.

I hadn't told Hermione about it or my parents' plan to have me wed Astoria once school was over. Things between us were going great and I knew that that information would cause the boat to rock just a bit. Not just that but I wasn't sure how she would handle my wanting her to come back to the manor with me for the winter holiday.

When I was certain I had everything, I left my room to join Hermione. I escorted her to the Great Hall and to her table before taking my seat next to Blaise like always.

"Well Hermione seems to be in a good mood and she has a nice glow about her. She's not even letting Weasley's staring get under her skin."

"Hm." Was all I could manage. My mind was on the letter for my parents. I knew that my father would be curious as to who I was dating before allowing me to bring her home for Christmas and wouldn't be pleased with my choice. But I could care less about their happiness. All I cared about was convincing them to give Hermione a chance.

Blaise continued to talk but I couldn't keep my eyes off Hermione. While she chatted animatedly with Ginny, ever so often she would catch my eye and blush profusely, making me smile.

"So I took your advice Blaise. I wrote my parents a letter telling them I was in love and no longer have any desire to marry Astoria and be their perfect little son. I didn't mention Hermione by name but I did say that I was serious about the person I'm with."

"Are you prepared for the repercussions when you tell them that the woman you love isn't a pure-blood or even a half-blood? You know that that is going to be a hard pill for them to swallow."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with her. If they choose to disown me because of this, then so be it. At least I'll be out from under their thumb and their tyrannical lifestyle."

Blaise nodded his head, not so shocked I was being very nonchalant about possibly losing my inheritance. If I did, I would just find another way to get the money to build my dream company. As long as Hermione was by my side, I knew that I would succeed in life, no matter what pitfalls came my way.

_*Hermione*_

At lunch, McGonagall sent me a note stating she needed to see me as soon as possible. I was a bit perplexed since the note was only addressed to me but I quickly finished my food and headed for her office.

When I got there, McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, a red folder with the Durmstrang coat of arms in front of her.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. Please come in. Take a seat." she gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

I placed my messenger bag and robe on the chair next to me before taking my seat, curious about why she summoned me.

"First off I would like to say how proud I am of you. It's nice to see that you are leading by example, not letting your Head Girl duties interfere with your school duties, although there never was a doubt. After all you are a true Gryffindor." She winked, as if to say I reminded her of herself when she was my age.

"Thank you professor. That means a lot, coming from you."

"Now, I have some news. This weekend a former Durmstrang student will be returning to our hallowed halls to audit some classes so he can begin his post- school career next year. You may remember him from when he visited during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Viktor Krum."

I nodded, shocked that I hadn't heard about this from him. Viktor and I reconnected at Fleur and Bill's wedding, despite me being with Ron. Since then, we wrote to each other occasionally but he never mentioned anything about returning to Hogwarts.

"Professor, I hope you don't mind my asking; but why does Krum need to audit here if he was a student at Durmstrang?"

"I guess the new Headmaster there wouldn't grant him another chance to take his NEWT's since he missed the exam due to his Quidditch career. He wrote to me at the beginning of the semester asking if he could audit classes here for a couple of months and take the NEWT's in December.

"I was just looking over his file and making a note of his OWL's. He earned an Exceeds Expectations so I do believe that he won't need more than two months of auditing classes to be prepared for the NEWT's. And I thought since you are Head Girl and you already know him so well that you wouldn't mind being his private tutor, assisting him with his studies and offering him a crash course in whatever he may be lagging in as you are preparing to take the NEWT's next year."

"Professor, I am honored that you asked me to do this. I'll make sure that Krum gets all the assistance he needs in the short time that he will be with us." I said, happy I would see an old friend.

"I knew that I could count on you, Ms. Granger. Now Mr. Krum will be traveling by floo powder from his current home in Bulgaria to the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron Inn Friday night. I have made arrangements for you to travel the same way, Friday afternoon once you are finished with Potions.

"Because Mr. Krum will be arriving so late, Tom has informed me he will allow you two to stay overnight and travel back here Saturday afternoon. Upon your return I would be most appreciative if you would help him get settled into his dorm which will be near yours."

I nodded my understanding as McGonagall gave me instructions on how to use the floo network here and at the Inn and the courses Krum would need to take.

After my meeting with McGonagall, I raced through the corridors hoping not to be late for DADA.

As soon as I got in, Professor Blessing was writing the day's lesson on the board. I looked around; thankful Blaise saved me a seat. I mouthed "thank you" just as Professor Blessing turned around to address us.

"Today will begin the beginning of our discussion and practice of Nonverbal spells. I know that some of you are familiar and have already practiced this but over the next couple of weeks I want to divulge deeper into it. Go past the theory of it all and really get to the root of it."

Professor Blessing instructed us to take notes as he began his lecture.

"Drake didn't see you at lunch. Had him worried since Weasel wasn't there either."

"Professor McGonagall needed to see me. There's a new student coming to Hogwarts this weekend and she wants me to show him the ropes, help him get acquainted." I said a bit sharper than I meant.

"No need to bite my head off. Just passing along the message."

"I'm sorry, it's just this is the bit of magic I've really been interested in learning. I've tried doing it on my own and I've really been struggling with it."

Blaise nodded before writing down the next part of the lecture.

"I can help you out if you want. I've been able to perform nonverbal spells since I was a 5th year. We can meet up tonight in the Room of Requirement after dinner."

"Thanks Blaise. I would like that very much."

I went back to taking notes about the lecture, particular attention to the skill required to perform non-verbal magic.

_*Draco*_

Prior to dinner, McGonagall pulled Hermione and me into a classroom along with all the prefects to discuss the Winter Ball.

"Before we get started, I think we should all thank our Head Boy and Girl for the success of the Fall Harvest Dance."

The prefects gave us a polite round of applause before settling down to listen to McGonagall's announcement.

"The next event will be a Winter Ball, which will include a feast and dance, much like our Yule Ball. Again only 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th year students will be allowed to attend. This will be an elegant affair and I expect you all to conduct yourselves as such.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger will need the help planning this, which is where you prefects come in. You will do as they say, helping them with whatever needs to be done." She said sternly before turning the floor over to Hermione.

"I know that none of you had any say in the last dance, and only helped out with the decorations but since the Winter Ball will serve as the last social function before most of the students leave for the winter holiday, we will need all the help we can get.

"I haven't exactly had time to come up with a theme for the dance so I think that should be our first order of business. Once we establish that, next we need to figure out a schedule for meetings. Since most of you have patrols during the week and will need time to do your classwork, I thought that Sunday afternoons could serve as the best day and time for us to meet. If anyone has a problem with this, please say something now."

No one did so Hermione continued. As I watched her, she seemed not quite disorganized but not exactly prepared. As long as I have known her, she didn't have a problem speaking in front of others as long as she had time to formulate a course of action.

Hermione continued to flounder so I stepped up and offered my assistance.

"I think what Hermione is trying to say is we haven't exactly had a lot of time to discuss anything but we are open to suggestions. Headmistress has expressed to us that she would like to use these dances as a way to boost the students' morale and show them that we are all trying to regain a sense of normalcy and not holding on to the past. That we should be focusing on moving forward and reconnecting as a community.

"In that regard I think the focus of the Ball should be "Come As You Aren't." We already have so many labels that make up our identities but we never consider what it would be like if we were to place ourselves in someone else's shoes."

The prefects began talking it over, spit-balling ideas before Hermione asked me to elaborate more on my theme.

"We write out the name of all the houses on 4 pieces of parchment and have a prefect from each house draw a slip out of a hat. Whatever house they pick is the house they will represent at the Ball."

"So if I pick Ravenclaw, what am I supposed to do?" asked the Gryffindor prefect, Alex Sykes.

"Everyone from your house will wear the colors of Ravenclaw for the night and uphold their values: those of wit and learning. If anyone chose Hufflepuff, remember they are just and loyal, but their loyalty is not free. It is selective and based on fairness but will likely be prominent throughout the application. Gryffindors are brave at heart. They tend to have a strong moral center and are unafraid to act on their morals or to seize opportunities to make changes. And Slytherins are very ambitious. They are not gratuitously mean, in fact they treat people with respect because they care about the impression they give."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Draco. It's a perfect way to bring about bonding and co-mingling among the students." Hermione beamed at me, making me blush slightly.

Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw prefect, raised her hand with a suggestion of her own. "Since Headmistress McGonagall wants this to be an elegant affair, I think it should a masquerade ball. Everyone can be in masks and we can play classical music."

"That could work. With everyone in masks, no one will know who they are talking to. This would help "sell" the "Come As You Aren't" theme and make it a bit easier for the students to uphold the values of the house they are supposed to be representing." Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff agreed.

Hermione looked pleased that everyone seemed to be excited and was offering positive ideas. I shrugged my shoulder, conjuring a quill and a piece of parchment to write everything down.

"That's fine and everything but what are we going to do about the masks? We can't exactly have everyone walking around in the same one." Nott drawled.

As always there has to be one sour grape.

"I'm certain that that is something we can discuss at the meeting this Sunday. It's getting to be pretty late and what we've discussed is a good starting point. Let's all meet back here at 1pm. If you have any ideas, write them down and be prepared to share them at the next meeting." Hermione stated, closing the meeting.

"Ready to get some dinner?" I asked Hermione as she packed everything away.

"Can I meet you there? I have something I need to ask McGonagall." She smiled but seemed to be hiding something.

I nodded and walked out the classroom, turning the corner and waiting for Hermione to emerge from her mysterious talk.

A short time later, I heard her coming towards me. After she passed me I popped out from my hiding spot and touched her shoulder.

Hermione jumped a good foot in the air before turning around. "Merlin, Draco you scared me. What were you doing, hiding there?"

"No I was waiting for you. So what was your talk about?" I asked, wasting no time getting to what was troubling me.

"Oh, I just had a question about something that McGonagall and I discussed at lunch."

I waited for her to tell me more but she remained quiet. I didn't want to pressure her into telling me but at the same time I was a bit nervous that she felt like she couldn't share it with me.

"So did you want to study with me this evening? I could use some help with my essay for Slughorn on the difference between a powerful Sleeping Draught and the Draught of Living Death."

"Can't. I have plans but tomorrow I'm all yours." She kissed me on the cheek before running off to take her seat at the Gryffindor table.

I took mine, feeling a bit perplexed by her actions today. I filled up my plate with chicken and potatoes; noticing Blaise was eating at a rather quick pace.

"You have an important sexual rendezvous with Ginny after dinner or something Blaise?" I chuckled.

"Oh, no. It's just…wait Hermione didn't tell you?"

I shook my head no, getting more confused. "What was she supposed to tell me?"

"We're meeting up tonight in the Room of Requirement to work on Nonverbal spells. She told me she's been having a bit of a hard time mastering it so I offered my assistance. Since I didn't know how long it would take for her to feel like she accomplished something but after she and I finish studying, I have a paper I need to finish for Charms and then I'm meeting up with Ginny for a what did you call it, a sexual rendezvous."

Even though I heard every word of what Blaise said, all I could process was she was having trouble with something and rather than coming to me she sought help elsewhere. Adding that to growing suspicion was enough to almost push me over the edge.

But just as I was beginning to think that something was going on, I realized just how insecure I was being and how much like my dad I was acting. Whenever one little thing was out of sorts, he would quickly jump to conclusions and make wild accusations.

Hermione had yet to give me a reason to not trust her. she was having some trouble in a class that she took with Blaise so she asked him for some help. McGonagall asked to see her in her office during lunch and whatever they discussed was something she couldn't share with me. It was probably something minor or insignificant. Maybe it was something about her coursework or McGonagall wanted to know how she was handling being back here.

Basically I was stressing myself out for no reason at all. I looked over at my princess, her smile calming me.

_*Hermione*_

"Let start with the basics and work our way towards a more difficult spell. Remember what Professor Blessing said. The magic is within you and the wand is the tool in which enables you to wield it. Without the wand, you yourself become the tool. It's just like performing with the wand; you have to focus on the spell. Repeat the words in your mind and concentrate on what you want to do." Blaise encouraged.

I nodded and repeated the spell for disarming over and over in my mind for a bit before turning my attention on him. He stood about three feet away from me, holding his wand out in front of him.

I breathed in and out once before narrowing my eyes at Blaise's wand and spoke the incantation in my mind. as if I used my wand, Blaise's wand shot out of his hand and into my outstretched one.

"Good. So you can disarm and use a shield charm. Let's try one more simple charm before moving on. Why don't you try a summoning charm?" he asked looking around for something.

"Ah. Here we go." he said, picking up a heavy tome. He held it squarely in front of his chest, nodding at me to summon it into my grip.

It took me a couple of tries but I managed to summon it towards me before it fell at my feet.

"Ok, when I began to work on more difficult spells, I discovered that creating a scenario in my mind helped. The first one I tried was a freezing charm. I made myself believe that someone was running towards me at top speed with the intent to hurt me and I only had a split second to perform the spell. I don't know if it will work for you but it's worth a try."

I backed up a bit and focused on someone who wanted to hurt me. Once I had it, I nodded at Blaise, who began running towards me, his wand drawn. I kept thinking about the scenario, about the last time I was in the Room of Requirement and in danger.

When I opened my eyes, Blaise was a good two feet from me. I shouted the incantation in my mind, making sure I put a huge driving force behind it. As I did, I felt the magic surge out of me at Blaise. The instant it hit him, he stopped point blank rather than gradually when I used it with my wand back in my second year.

I walked towards Blaise and circled him, giddy that I performed the spell so well. I performed the counter spell, watching as Blaise stumbled out of the run and into a walk.

"That was good. I think you've found your motivation."

"Fear. You suggested I think of someone wishing to do me harm so I did and remembered how I felt when they almost succeeded. I felt afraid and helpless and I don't ever want to feel that way again."

Picking up on the heavy mood, Blaise suggested we end things. "It was a good start. I think if you practice a bit more you'll be more than ready when Professor Blessing has us perform this in class."

I thanked Blaise for the tutoring and the encouragement before heading back to my dorm.

When I walked in, I was expecting to see Draco on the couch waiting for me as he had in the past. But this time he wasn't. I shrugged it off and headed into my room. As soon as I got in, an owl tapped his beak on my window.

It was a bit late for post but I opened my window anyway, allowing the screech owl to come in. To my surprise he dropped two letters onto my desk and flew back out the window, probably to the Owlery. I unraveled the first letter which was from my mum.

_Hello darling,_

_ I was happy to receive your last letter but sadden that things between you and Ron had ended. As your mother you know I want nothing but the best for you and for you to always be happy._

_ Although I was sadden by the news of your heartbreak, it seems like you were the one who initiated the break up and that you didn't spend too much time getting over it before entering into another relationship. Even if you weren't sad to see things end with Ron, you should make sure that there aren't any unresolved feelings and that you have some closure._

_ It is wonderful to know that you are regaining what you believed to have been lost. I never wanted you to be one of those girls who changed themselves into who they believed the guy they were dating wanted them to be. You are a strong and intelligent young lady Hermione and you should never have to change or compromise that for anyone. This new young man included._

_ Of course when I told your father about you dating another young man, he of course wasn't too happy about it. But that's your father. In his eyes, you will always be his little girl. I hope that the young man you are with now is treating you like a lady. __You deserve someone who will treat you with all the love and respect befitting of someone as amazing as you._

_Your father and I would love to see you for Christmas and are very interested in meeting the young man in your life. Just make sure in the meantime that you don't let this relationship interfere with your school work._

_And I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't give you a bit of motherly advice. I know that you are at an age where you are interested in the opposite sex and that you may or may not be sexually active. If you are, I hope you are being safe. And if you aren't well I hope you will be safe when the time comes._

_Now that I have gotten that awkwardness out of the way, I can't wait to see you again and spent some time getting to know the new you and hearing about your new life._

_Love you much,_

_Mum and Dad _

I smiled and blushed at my mum's letter before moving on to the next one. The first thing I noticed was it the parchment was olive toned. The only person I knew who used olive toned parchment was the same person I was scheduled to bring to Hogwarts this weekend.

A bit excited, I ripped through the wax seal and unfolded the letter.

_My beautiful Hermy-own-ninny,_

_It has been a vhile since ve haffed talked. I still haff all of the letters you haff sent to me over the years. I missed hearing from you when you had to go into hiding. I am sorry that you could not live a safe life for a bit there._

_But from what I haff heard and read in the papers, a lot has happened. I vnderstand that you had a part in the downfall of the dark wizard, Voldemort._

_I know how it feels to live in fear and haff to deal with the deaths of close friends and family members, to go into hiding and wonder if they vill catch you. I am not sure if you know but there was another dark wizard much like Voldemort, named Gellert Grindelwald who murdered my grandfather and many other people in his quest to pover._

_But I am happy to knov that the dark times are ofer and I am able to talk vith you again. I haff missed it so. I haff missed you. I am sure that a lot has changed since ve talked last._

_I vill not go into a lot of the detail now but one huge change is, I haff given up Quidditch as a professional career and soon vill be undertaking a completely new one. I vill be returning to your school and I hope vhen I have some free time you vill come back and visit me. You still owe me for not allowing me to show you my beautiful home in Bulgaria._

_I vill be in London at a place called The Leaky Cauldron the first veekend of November. Please meet me and allov me the honor of catching up vith you._

_I hope you say yes._

_Until then_

_-Krum_

**AN: So Krum is coming back. And clearly isn't over Draco's girl. Is this going to spell trouble for our couple? I'm sure we can all agree that Draco isn't going to like this.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Friend's Return

**AN: Sorry no song for this chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen – A Friend's Return

_*Hermione*_

By week's end, I was feeling excited and nervous. Per McGonagall's request, I didn't tell Draco or anyone else about Krum's imminent return to Hogwarts.

I knew that he would be asking questions since I was leaving right after Potions and wouldn't be returning until Saturday and not alone.

"I will explain to Mr. Malfoy your whereabouts should he come asking. But Mr. Krum has expressed a desire to be treated just like any other student while he is here which will include a certain level of privacy. Now I know that that will be hard to maintain with him auditing classes but since I assigned him your schedule, I will expect you to use your authority as Head Girl to ensure the other students do not lose their focus."

Right after breakfast I ducked away from Draco and headed back to the dorm to pack my bag. Since I was travelling by floo, I packed a dust brush and a spare set of clothes. I also brought along my uniform for my return and the book of Greek Myths, my favorite nighttime read.

"Taking a trip, love?" Draco called out calmly from my doorway.

"Draco! You startled me."

He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest and nodded towards the bag on my bed.

"Oh, um yeah. It's just a little overnight trip. Professor McGonagall needs me to run an errand for her. I'll be back on Saturday."

"What errand?"

"She's instructed me not to say exactly. All I can tell you is I'm escorting a student here."

Draco pushed himself off the wall and came towards me, taking a seat on the bed. He reached for my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

"Mina, please tell me that everything is okay with us?"

My eyebrows arched up in confusion. How could he not think that everything was okay with us? I hadn't given him any reason to believe otherwise.

"Of course Draco. Why do you ask that?"

He hung his head as if he was ashamed. I placed my finger under his chin and tilted his gaze back to me before softly kissing his lips.

"I'm new at this Mina. Being in a relationship, with someone who is trusting and not just with me for power or status. I keep telling myself that I'm just being paranoid but I can't shake the feelings of doubt and suspicion so easily."

I understood. After spending a lifetime closing himself off to everything and everyone, he was bound to have some difficulty dealing with the surge of emotion and have some trust issues.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you."

"And you won't. You gave me your heart Draco and I promised I wouldn't break it. If you trust nothing else, trust that I love you."

Draco nodded his head a few times and repeated something unintelligible over and over under his breath, a mantra of sorts.

I was pleased that the rest of my day passed by without any problems. At lunch, Ginny and I chatted about a problem she was having with Blaise.

"The sex is good. It's better than good. It's like amazing. But now I want more than just amazing sex. It's like when I was with Harry. We had an incredible emotional relationship but not such a great physical one. I just think that Blaise and I should at least talk about it but every time I prepare to ask him about it, I see how sexy he looks and I jump his bones."

"I know what you mean." I blushed before I realized what I said.

Ginny cocked on of her eyebrows before slowly realizing what I meant.

"What! When? Why didn't you tell? And how was he?" Ginny squealed, drawing a lot of attention to us.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the hall. Along the way to my old commons room Ginny asked me a million questions ranging from, "Was it really painful" to "Did he try anything weird?" She even asked, "How big was he?"

Her last one made me feel a bit embarrassed.

"Okay so what do you wanna know first?" I asked her settling into the familiar red comfy couch.

"When did it happen?"

"The night of the dance; when we got back to our room. We started making out and we just didn't stop."

"How was he?"

"He was gentle and caring. Every time I expressed that it was hurting, he kept asking me if I wanted him to stop. Draco was passionate and loving. He literally worshiped my body as if I was a sacred treasure. He made me feel, complete. Whole, as if I had no blemishes, no flaws, no imperfections. And when he looked at me, it was with pure love and adulation. In his eyes, I was this perfect being, such a beautiful creature." I explained a bit dazed as I reflected on the memory of my becoming a woman.

Ginny sat there, smiling sweetly. "You make it sound so romantic Mione. With Harry and me, it was awkward and weird. And after he wanted to cuddle and I just wanted to take a shower and go back to my room."

I shook my head and explained with Draco and me, it was exactly the opposite. "I fell asleep in his arm and stayed there the entire night. When I woke up the next day I was sore so Draco ran me a relaxing bath and washed me off."

"See that's what I want. You guys have a strong emotional relationship and from the sounds of it, an incredible physical one."

"Yeah we do but Draco is having a bit of a hard time being in a trusting relationship. Of course I'm not making it any easier by leaving this weekend." I explained that McGonagall needed me to run an errand.

"He's still trying to get used to being in a relationship. Maybe you can ask him to help you and Blaise with your issue. It'll give him something to focus on and maybe help him if he can see the two of you attempting to become more than "shagging partners".

Ginny looked uncertain but agreed to do it for me. I thanked her, before heading out the Portrait hole, running to class.

Once Potions was over, Draco walked with me back to the dorm to get my bag and then to McGonagall's office so I could use the school's floo network. As we reached the stone gargoyle entrance, I placed my bag at my feet and looked at Draco.

He leaned forward and placed his forehead against mine. "Remember to keep your wits about you and always carry your wand. If you need me send me your Patronus and I'll come to you, wherever you are." He said, before pulling out his wand and producing his Patronus. I smiled when I saw it was a lion.

"I'll meet you back here on Saturday." I kissed him hard before giving the gargoyle the password. He sprang to life and revealed the spiral staircase to the Headmistress' office. I picked up my bag and stepped on, keeping my eyes on Draco until I couldn't see him anymore.

I ascended the staircase and knocked on the heavy oak door before walking in. Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk, writing with a stylish peacock quill. As I approached her desk, she finished off her note with a flourish and sealed it.

"All set, Ms. Granger?"

I nodded and walked around the desk to join her by her side.

"Remember to speak clearly. Tom is already waiting for you. Oh and please give this to Mr. Krum when he arrives." She instructed, handing me the note she had just written and a pouch of floo powder.

I slung my bag on my shoulder and placed the letter in my pocket before grabbing a handful of the powder and tossed it into the fireplace. As the flames turned a bright emerald green, I stated my destination in a loud voice and walked right into them.

I felt myself spin for a bit while the sight before me transformed into the dining room of The Leaky Cauldron. Like Professor McGonagall said, Tom was right there waiting for me.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Granger. Headmistress has informed me of your arrival. Unfortunately we only have one room available at the moment so you and Mr. Krum will have to share it once he arrives. Which I am told won't be until after dinner this evening." He greeted me before taking my bag and showing me to my room.

Tom placed my bag on the bed before bowing out, giving me a toothy grin as he did. I unpacked my bag and used the brush to get the soot from my clothes and my hair before pulling it into two braids and changing into a pair of jeans and a bunched blouse that stretched over my shoulders.

Since I had some time before Krum was due to show, I settled at the desk and completed some homework including an extra credit assignment for Herbology. When I finished, I decided to take a short nap

Sometime later, I awoke to a loud knocking on the door. I sat up and stretched, beckoning whoever to come in.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Granger but Mr. Krum has sent word that he will be arriving shortly. Do you wish to meet him when he does?"

"Yeah Tom. I'll be right down."

Just like before Tom bowed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned and placed my feet on the floor, leaning down to put my flats on. I ran my hands over my hair, smoothing down any strays before undoing the plaits so my hair was a bit crinkly.

I cleaned up my mess and put all of my books and rolls of parchment away before grabbing the note McGonagall gave me and heading down to the dining room. Even though it was dinner time, the entire area was empty. I figured Tom had dinner delivered to everyone's room to ensure Krum could arrive in private.

I took a seat at the table close to the fireplace and watched as the flames slowly change from a beautiful golden orange to emerald green. The fire raged for a bit before calming down as Viktor's body stepped through the grate.

Viktor blinked a couple of times before snapping his finger and all the dust and soot fell away from his clothes.

"Hermione, vot are you doing here?" he shouted before embracing me in a warm hug, his accent not as strong but still present.

"Headmistress McGonagall asked me to escort you back to Hogwarts and to help you get settled. Speaking of, she instructed me to give you this letter." I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He looked it over but didn't open it, just slid it into the bag he brought with him.

"I haff missed you, my Hermione." He said, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed and backed away before explaining to Krum the room situation.

"I don't mind sharing a voom vith vou Hermione. It vill give us time to…how vou say, "shoot the breeze". He smiled brilliantly at me taking my hand in his.

As he did, I could feel my locket warming up. Remembering what Draco said, I attempted to keep my stress levels down. I pulled my hand from Viktor's grasp and walked next to him.

While we made our way up the rickety steps, I stole a few glances out the corner of my eye.

He looked just like he did when I last saw him but somehow different. Older, almost.

"How haff you been? It seems like the vedding was such a long time ago."

"I know what you mean. So much has changed and even though things are getting back to normal now, they still don't feel…okay."

"I'm sorry for any losses you haffed experienced and that I vasn't able to help you vith it."

I accepted his apology but didn't say anything else on the matter. It was in the past and day by day I was getting over it.

When Viktor and I arrived at the room, I took a seat at the desk while he sorted through his bag looking for something.

"I got you a gift. Vhen I saw these, vhey made me vink of you." he said, pulling a white box out of his bag and handed it to me.

I opened it, and pulled out four red and gold bangles with a silver designs on them.

"They're beautiful Viktor. Thank you. Now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything."

Viktor smile and went back to unpacking. I was surprised that he was putting his items into the drawers despite us only being at the Leaky Cauldron for two days.

"Are you sending for you other things once you get to Hogwarts?"

He gave me a perplexed look before I explained that McGonagall had arranged for him to have a private dorm while he was studying at Hogwarts.

"Maybe she explained it in the letter she gave you." I suggested.

He shrugged and pulled the letter out of his bag, ripping it open. He perused the first page before looking over the rest of them.

"Vhen I vrote to her, asking if I could take my NEWT's she did not tell me you vould be helping me vith my classes. She didn't even tell me you vere back there." He smirked.

"Yeah, she asked me to help you get adjusted and tutor you in any subjects that you might be having issues in. As Head Girl, it's my responsibility to assist not only the school but the student body as well."

Viktor nodded and went back to looking over the papers. "She haff included school list. Things I need to buy."

I got up from the chair and looked it over. It was much like the list every student received with their Hogwarts letters, detailing the items they needed for the semester.

"We can get these items tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'll show you around after breakfast."

Viktor nodded and asked if we could get some food.

"I haff been travelling all day. I had to apparate from point to point just to get close enough to get to the London floo access point."

"Well I'm pretty sure that Tom had dinner delivered to everyone's room. I can ring him and see if the kitchen is still open. Or we can go into Diagon Alley. I'm sure there are a few restaurants that are open."

"I don't care vhere ve eat; I just vant to spend some time vith you." Viktor smiled.

I sorted through my bag and tried to find something I could wear to dinner. I pulled out the spare outfit I packed, a tip my mother made sure I never forget whenever we travelled. It matched perfectly with the bangles that Viktor gave me. Once I had my outfit figured out, Viktor stepped into the hall to give me some privacy.

I quickly got dressed and walked out to join Viktor in the hall.

"Ready luff?" he smiled, offering me his arm like a gentleman.

I nodded but didn't take his hand. It reminded me too much of what Draco does whenever we left to go out.

"Tom has suggested ve go to The Winery. It is close by so ve von't haff to valk too far." He said as Tom joined us.

I slipped on my jacket and told Viktor to follow me out into the courtyard where I opened the brick entryway allowing us to pass into the entrance of Diagon Alley. As we walked through, many people who were mulling about stopped and started at the famous Viktor Krum.

Even though he no longer played Quidditch, many people still swooned in his presence. A few people came up and asked for his autograph while several young women batted their eyes and hissed at me.

After a while Viktor grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, anxious to get away.

"No matter vhere I go nowadays, people are always how you say…"pressuring me" to go back to Quidditch."

"Why did you leave Viktor? You're an amazing seeker!"

"I vill tell you once we are eating."

The Winery was a simple yet beautiful small restaurant near Gringotts. The outside of the brick building has a small outdoor terrace with iron-wrought tables and chairs and ivy covered trellis.

"Shall ve eat on the terrace? It's so nice out." He asked. But before I could give him an answer, he pulled me through the gate and led me to a table in the center.

Viktor pulled out my seat for me before taking his own just as the waiter quickly walked over offering us their finest bottle of elf-made wine and menus.

Viktor took a sip before nodding for him to pour a glass for the both of us.

"To us. And a better future." Viktor raised his glass. I followed suit and smiled as a bit spilled when the glasses clinked.

"Tell me about you Hermione. Vot is new in your life? How are you and Veasley?"

"Things are good although Ronald and I are no longer together."

Viktor looked a bit upset but I saw the hints of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"I still remember vhen 'Arry told me you were not available. I was crushed. I vould haffed been okay if you vere vith someone vorthy of your beauty."

"Well I'm with Draco Malfoy now. I think you and he talked a bit during your last visit to Hogwarts. He was the blond haired student you sat next to at the feast."

"Da, I remember him. I remember that he did not like people like you."

"Yeah well he has changed. You'll see when we get back to Hogwarts."

Viktor didn't say anything but his face held one of disbelief. Luckily the waiter came over to take our food order.

He ordered quail while I asked for chicken. As he left, I took the opportunity to question Viktor about his decision to give up Quidditch as a career.

"I haff been growing tired of nefer being home or even being in one place. I haff a beautiful home in Bulgaria that I nefer saw because I was always at a game or training. And I am tired ov the attention from women who lack substance.

"Then after a game, I was approached by the headmaster and headmistress of the American Academy of Vitchcraft and Vizardry. They offered me job as flying professor. That is vhy I need to go back to Hogvarts. I haff to pass my NEWT's so I can be professor."

Outside of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, the only other magical schools I knew of were Mahoutokoro School in Japan and the Brazilian Wizarding School that Bill Weasley spoke of.

"That's wonderful Viktor. Is this a new school?"

"Da, it's like Hogvarts but the students vill be a bit older. They vant to teach advance magic as well as basic magic."

Viktor explained more about what the Headmistress and Headmaster told him about the school. They both grew up in Europe, she in Bulgaria and he in London. When the first wizarding war happened they went into hiding and stayed until the night Harry stopped Voldemort.

"Vhen Voldemort came back; they moved their family to America. Now that the var is over, they want to open the school there so their children can have a place to learn magic along with the others in America."

"It sounds like a wonderful and I wish you much success." I told him honestly.

On the walk back, Viktor asked why I didn't visit him in Bulgaria.

"There were so many things I wanted to share with you Hermionnny. I vink you vould haffed luffed it there." He said, slightly buzzed.

"The timing just never worked out. Then it became too dangerous to travel. But I will come visit you in America once you are settled."

"Vhy vait? You should come vith me when I leave for Christmas. We can be together again!" he hiccupped before slumping onto my shoulders.

I pushed Viktor back onto his feet and placed my hand around his waist guiding him back to the inn. When we arrived, Tom helped me get Viktor into the room, conjuring a cot for him to sleep off the effects of the elf wine.

"Thank you Tom. Can you make sure we are awaken by 8? We have a bit of shopping to do before we leave at noon." I asked, sliding into the bed.

Tom nodded and assured me he would have everything ready for us by 11:30.

I pulled my book of Greek myths open, reading my favorite story yet again, thinking of my dragon.

**AN: So Krum is back and still wants Hermione. How do you see Draco handling this?**


	15. Chapter 15: Problems and Issues

**Song for Hermione: U Make Me Sick By Rihanna **

**Song for Draco: Paranoid by The Jonas Brothers**

Chapter Fifteen – Problems and Issues

_*Draco*_

After saying my goodbyes to Mina, I slowly walked back to our room. It felt so strange being there without her. I found myself doing busy work in an attempt to keep my mind off of her. But that proved to be a bad idea.

I tried to clean my room and the common room but I kept finding little things to remind me of her. Her scent was everywhere, on my sheets, the chaise. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't escape her.

So I scheduled an impromptu Quidditch practice. Being in the air on my broom helped a bit. My mind cleared and my focus returned. I pushed my team to the limit, maybe even passed it. But there was no doubt in my mind that we were going to bury Ravenclaw in the game next weekend.

I was even okay when dinner began. That is until I felt my ring warm up. I looked at it to see if the eyes would glow but they never did. A few times I tried to will them to glow but for the rest of the night, my ring only heated up.

Right before I went to bed, I contemplated sending my patronus but changed my mind. "Trust her Draco. She promised. Just trust her." I whispered my mantra over and over again.

And I went to bed, believing that when I woke the next morning, everything would be okay.

Boy was I wrong.

I awoke a bit later than normal on Saturday in a vain attempt to stay in bed until Mina returned. After tossing and turning for 15 minutes, I finally got up and walked down to the Great Hall.

As I passed other students in the hall, I noticed they were whispering a bit more than they usually did whenever I passed by.

Thinking maybe they just were shocked Hermione wasn't by my side like always I paid it no mind, continuing on my way to grab a simple meal. But Ginny and Blaise were waiting for me at the entrance discussing something in hushed tones.

When I approached them, they quickly clamed up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Hey Draco, why don't you just go back to the dorm and I'll bring you some breakfast. Toast, sausage and eggs right?" Blaise asked, turning me around. I spun out of his maneuver and questioned his actions.

He didn't answer and Ginny wouldn't meet my eyes. That was never a good sign.

"Did something happen to Hermione? Is she okay?" I asked worried.

"No. Well…it's-she-Blaise?" Ginny looked at my best friend, asking him to deliver the bad news.

Blaise tried before stumbling over his words. I quickly grew agitated and shouted for them to tell me whatever it was. Ginny again looked to Blaise who simply nodded. Ginny sighed and pulled her hands from behind her back and gave me the morning edition of The Daily Prophet.

There on the front page underneath the headline was a photo of Viktor Krum, the former seeker of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team, sharing an intimate dinner with my Mina.

**BULGARIAN BONBON REKINDLING OLD LOVE**

_After shocking the entire Quidditch world with his announcement to leave the Bulgarian team that he carried to so many victories, just a few months ago with no explanation other than an excuse of a new job, Viktor Krum has done it again._

_Last night, under the cover of the night sky, Mr. Krum was spotting strolling through Diagon Alley with none other than the female counterpart of the Golden Trio, Ms. Hermione Granger._

_The two shared a meal at The Winery, Diagon Alley's newest restaurant, perfect for couples in love before retiring to The Leaky Cauldron where they shared a room._

_How long has this been going on is unknown at this moment but it makes this reporter wonder if a certain war heroine is the reason for Mr. Krum's sudden departure from his dream job._

Blaise and Ginny both watched me as I read over the article a few times. Once I was done, I crumpled it up and casted it aside.

"You okay mate?"

I shrugged "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the paper." Ginny stated, arching her eyebrows at me.

"Oh you mean that gossip that Rita Skeeter is trying to pass off as news. I am sure that she is just ill informed. Hermione said she was escorting a student back to school. I'll be willing to bet a galleon that the student is Krum. And as far as them being on a romantic date, well we all know that Krum had a thing for Hermione. He probably took her there trying to woo her but I know that she told him that she was unavailable." I told them, offering a rational explanation for everything that dreadful woman reported.

The two of them seemed unconvinced but allowed me to pass into the hall. The second I did, the place when quiet and all eyes were on me.

I paid them no mind and went about my business, filling my plate up with some fruit. Eventually the chatter picked back up, even though it was at a much smaller decimal than it was on any other given day.

I stayed in the hall and finished off my breakfast before leaving, holding my head high as I did. I held my head high all the way until I reached our dorm before letting my true feelings show.

Just as I did before, I trashed the common room although it did nothing to make me feel better. As I sat in the middle of my destruction breathing heavily, I considered apparating to Diagon Alley and confronting her before nixing that idea.

"No one outside of Hogwarts knows you two are dating idiot." I told myself.

_"Looks like she found someone better. Someone she can be seen with outside of the school. Huh, that didn't take long at all." _My subconscious said, making it worse.

"It's not how it seems. I know her, she wouldn't do that."

"_No, because you guys are in love and all that jazz. And because people always tell the truth and keep their word."_

"I know Mina. She's a Gryffindor. She's loyal to a fault."

"_Yeah and that means everything. Just like Peter Pettigrew. He was a Gryffindor but he was hardly loyal. He served up his friends and their innocent baby on a platter to the Dark Lord. I'll bet the second they saw each other, she was all over him. Her hands running all over his muscular body, his lips laying kisses on her smooth skin. And we all know that she is a bit loud. Do you think everyone on their floor heard their cries of pleasure? Maybe he's even better than you." _He said maliciously.

"SHUT UP!" I placed my hands over my ears in an effort to block out what he was saying.

"_Just think, he's coming here; to Hogwarts. Both of them favor the library, I'm certain they'll have a many late night study sessions that turn into Krum slamming into her while she is bent over a table, her face deep in a book. The library permeating of their sex, her love juice mixing with his into the carpet."_

I screamed out in agony and pulled at my hair. "Mina loves me. She loves me." I told myself rocking back and forth.

I tried to forget what my subconscious said but every time I closed my eyes, I just kept picturing my Mina rolling around in the sack, sharing what was mine with him.

I picked myself up and changed out of my jeans and t-shirt, so I could work out. I did sit-ups, push-ups, crunches, whatever I could to get the tension to leave my body.

3 hours later and I was no less tense when the portrait hole opened and in walked Mina, on the arms of her new friend, laughing as if my world wasn't crashing.

_*Hermione*_

After spending the morning in Diagon Alley with Viktor to pick up his supplies and receiving many snide looks and remarks from his many female admirers due to the libelous lies Rita wrote in the paper, I was more anxious than ever to be back at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, are you ready? Tom has the floo network open for us."

I packed Draco's gift in my bag and followed Krum down to the dining area.

"Always a pleasure, Ms. Granger. Mr. Krum" Tom bowed as we stepped through the grate, right into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Krum, welcome. I see that you arrived in London safely. Did you have any problems with your travel?"

"Hallo Headmistress McGonagall. I vank you for sending Hermione to fetch me and help me vith my supplies. I am dressed right, da?" he asked, gesturing to his incomplete uniform.

Professor McGonagall nodded and asked him to sit on the stool in the center of the room. Viktor did as she asked, while she placed the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmm," the hat woke up, pondering where to place Viktor. "Quiet and reserved but loyal. A kind spirit and very respectful. A lot of heart and not afraid to take chances. Hmm, I believe you are a Gryffindor, my dear boy."

Viktor looked a bit confused so McGonagall explained to him the sorting hat while I placed his tie around his neck.

"Now, Mr. Krum I will leave you in the capable hands of our Head Girl. If you should have any problems, don't hesitate to ask her." she sent us away with a smile.

As we walked through the halls, the students whispered behind their hands to each other. I knew that most of the whispers had nothing to do with Viktor's presence but more so with the article in the paper.

I quickly ushered him through the hall and showed him to his room which was next to the one I shared with Draco, connecting it through the bathroom.

I explained to him how the portrait worked, making sure he understood he had to give the password every single time.

"Things here are so different. This castle is…homely and quirky. I luff it!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled and followed him through the portrait hole into Viktor's common room. His held a black sofa and a blue chair on one wall and a large oak desk with chair on another, with a fireplace just like mine.

"This is your dorm and your bedroom is just through there," I pointed out the white door next to the bathroom.

"If you need my help, you can walk through here and knock on the first door. That's my room. C'mon, you can hang out with Draco and I until dinner." I told him.

After Viktor had a lively conversation with Henry and Amanda, discussing Quidditch, we entered my common room laughing about his amazement with the castle portraits when I saw the destruction Draco did to our common room, him in the center of it all doing sit-ups.

"Vhat happened here?"

I looked around at the destruction and knew that Draco saw the article in the paper. I chose not to answer Viktor, just waved my wand and returned the room to its original state.

Draco stopped exercising and stood to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Draco, you remember Viktor Krum?" I said cautiously. Viktor walked towards him, hand outstretched.

Draco simply grunted at him.

"Vell, Hermione, I vill see you at dinner, da?

I nodded and watched him walk out the hole before turning on Draco.

"What is wrong with you, Draco! You should have known it was a lie." I shouted, getting a bit pissed off.

"You should have told me the student you were bring back was Krum. I should have known. As your boyfriend I believe that deserved to know that you the new student is someone that had and possibly still have a crush on you."

"You know that McGonagall said not to! And so what if Viktor likes me? Is it so wrong that someone else cares for me?"

"It doesn't matter what she said. Who would I have told?"

"I have a responsibility as Head Girl to always keep my word and follow the rules. Viktor told McGonagall he wanted some sense of privacy about his return. I was simply trying to do just that."

"Oh yeah. So rather than he tell the world that he is coming here, he makes it seem like he gave up his career so he could spend time with you. Yeah that makes perfect sense." Draco scoffed walking towards his room.

I followed after him, not understanding why he was so upset about it. Everyone knew Rita twisted her words to make things into something they weren't.

"Rita just twisted everything. A responsible journalist would have taken it for what it was."

"And what exactly was that? Because the two of you looked pretty cozy in that picture. Anyone could have concluded that you and he were on a date and not as just friends."

"It was exactly that, two friends catching up and having a meal. The fact that we were at the Winery was merely coincidence. It was late and we were hungry. Tom the innkeeper suggested we go there. How was I supposed to know someone would take a picture?"

"Because he's famous. Everywhere he goes, someone is taking his picture." He commented, turning his back towards me.

"I'm sorry Draco. It was nothing more than just he and I talking about what was new in our lives and his new career."

Draco nodded but still wouldn't turn to face me. In a voice barely above a whisper he asked, "Did you and him share a room? Was that bit a lie as well?"

"No, it wasn't. But that was only because the inn was booked. Viktor slept on a cot on the floor. He was a perfect gentleman the entire time." I quickly explained.

He huffed and ran his hand through his hair. "Merlin, Hermione do you know how this sounds? You went on a date to a very romantic restaurant to catch up with a friend and then he slept on a cot in your room."

"It sounds like I was being a good friend and a respectable girlfriend. He knows that you and I are dating Draco." I reached for his arm. When I did, my shirt sleeve rose a bit revealing the bangles Viktor gave me.

"Did he give you those? As a friend?" Draco sneered, starting up the argument yet again.

We fought about how inappropriate it was for me to accept the gift. In the end, he wanted me to return them and I refused, storming out, in shock that he was upset about this.

When I got into the hall, I slumped against the wall.

"You should have told him dear. In a relationship, there can be no secrets." Henry said somberly.

"Yeah but there should also be a high level of trust." I retorted.

**AN: Thoughts on the fight? Should Krum be a decent guy or should he have an ulterior motive?**


	16. Chapter 16: Foolish Pride and Stupid Mis

**Song for Chapter: Foolish Pride by Brownstone**

**Song for Hermione: Where Do We Go From Here**

**Song for Draco: Down by Jason Walker**

Chapter Sixteen – Foolish Pride and Stupid Mistakes

_*Draco*_

The second she left, I wanted to chase after her apologized but my pride wouldn't let me. My stupid, stubborn Malfoy pride.

I punched a hole in my bedroom wall just as I heard the portrait opening. I rushed out hoping Hermione had come back only to discover it was Blaise. I turned back to head in my room while he asked if the current state of my commons room had anything to do with the article in the paper.

"Not at all. I told you I'm fine. I just wanted to do a bit of redecorating. Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing and if Hermione came back yet." Blaise asked, looking around at everything.

"Yeah she did, along with her Bulgarian Bonbon. Krum is the student she brought back."

"Well at least you were right in that regard." He chuckled, regretting it as soon as she saw my face.

"Drake, why don't you clean up and we'll talk about it."

I muttered the spell in my mind and watched while the stuffing replaced itself in the chairs and the coffee table went from a pile of kindling to an actual piece of furniture. Blaise took a seat on the table while I laid out on the chaise. After a few minutes of silence, Blaise tapped my leg.

"What's going through your head man? Is it him being back here with her? Your parents? Talk to me."

"It's all of it. It's the photo of her and Krum and the fact that he has feelings for her. You saw the picture Blaise; did it not look like she was on a date with him?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter what it looked like, mate. You know that Hermione loves you. She wouldn't cheat."

"I just can't get passed them sharing a room. She said nothing happened. That he slept on a cot because he was drunk or something. But I keep wondering if something happened. They just look so comfortable with each other. I can't stand it.

"And I know that smug celebrity is just lying in wait, hoping something goes wrong between us. He's always had a thing for her."

Blaise chuckled. "Well can you blame him? Hermione is a beautiful woman. She's a clever witch and very smart. Loyal and very trusting, and she's forgiving." He reminded me.

As I listened to him basically discuss how I didn't deserve someone as awesome as Hermione, I felt even crappier than I did before.

"So what is it that's really getting to you?" Blaise asked me.

I looked up at his face, into his eyes and told him the truth behind the argument.

"I love her. And I'm fearful that she will want someone better. I'm upset about the way she makes me feel." I stated, being honest with myself.

"How does she make you feel?"

"Crazy," I chuckled, getting up to pace. "She makes me feel crazy. And I love it. She makes me feel indebted to her for taking a chance on me. Paranoid when I don't know if she's okay. Possessive when I know she's in the company of another guy. Content when she is lying in my arms at night. Happy and weightless when she smiles at me. She makes me feel like I'm not a Malfoy; that I'm just Draco. That nothing but me matters. My past and my father. None of that matters, just me."

"Then give her some time to calm down and when she returns tell her that you're an ass." He chuckled.

_*Hermione*_

After crying for a bit outside of my room, I walked aimlessly all over the castle until it was time for dinner.

I knocked loudly and took a step back as the portrait swung open.

"Hermione! Is it time for dinner?" he asked cheerfully before looking at my face.

"Hermione are you okay? He asked, stepping towards me.

"I'm fine Viktor." I said, pulling my hair into my face.

"No you are not. You haffed been crying. Vhat's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on, McGonagall wants to introduce you to the students." I ushered him towards the steps, walking alongside him to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, please tell me vhy you haff been crying?"

"Draco and I got into a fight. And right now, I really rather not talk about it." I wanted to keep my head clear for the announcement of Viktor's arrival.

Viktor nodded but continued to ask questions.

"Vas the fight about the article in the paper?" he asked.

I sniffled and nodded, not wanting to say anything.

"I am sorry Hermione. I should haff said something when I vas there."

"It's not your fault Viktor. Draco just doesn't trust me or my word. It's almost as if my love for him isn't enough."

"He is a man vho only vinks of you as a possession. He does not see that you are much more than that."

I thanked Viktor and escorted him into the Great Hall, through the aisles of the tables to the front where McGonagall was waiting for us.

"By now I am sure that many of you have learned or discovered that Viktor Krum is visiting. While he is here, he is not to be bothered or hounded. He is a special guest who is here for a short time. I expect every single one of you to respect his wishes.

"Anyone found not following these rules will be reported to the Head Girl, who will assign your punishment as she sees fit."

I looked out at the students, trying my hardest to convey I was someone they didn't want to mess with. As I looked over the Slytherin table, I saw Draco's eyes boring into mine. He offered me a small smile.

I wasn't quite ready to deal with him so I ignored him and guided Viktor to the Gryffindor table where he took a seat next to me and Ginny who nodded her head in Draco's direction.

I shook mine and focused on dinner and my conversation with Viktor. Since I last dropped him off, he spent his free time reading through the books and making notes in the margins about things he didn't understand and had questions about.

"Hermione, maybe you can help me prepare for classes tonight?" he asked stirring me out of my thoughts.

"Sure, we can study in the library once dinner is over."

Viktor nodded and continued with his meal. I was slowly beginning to see why McGonagall believed he would only need a couple of months to prepare for his NEWT's.

_~Viktor~_

When dinner ended, Hermione quickly shot up from the table and began making a rather rushed bee line for the exit, looking over her shoulder, past me at the blond haired heart breaker.

He was quickly gaining on her and almost closed on her heels when I intercepted him.

"Out of my way Krum. I need to speak to Hermione."

"Hermione doesn't vish to speak vith you. Leave her be."

He rolled his eyes and looked past me at Hermione but she chose to ignore him and kept walking with her ginger-haired friend.

I smirked at him before turning on my heel and joining them. I caught up to them just as they were nearing the library. Hermione seemed to be attempting to assure her friend that she was okay while her friend kept telling her she was available to lend an ear.

"Shall ve study, Hermione?" I smiled brightly at the two witches.

Hermione nodded and bid her friend goodnight before leading me into the massive reference hall. It was just as I remembered it from the last time I was here, only a bit quieter. I looked around for the sharp tongued librarian but she was nowhere to be found.

I followed Hermione as she picked out what seemed to be her favorite table near the back, close to the restricted section.

"So what were some of the things you had questions about?" she asked as she took her seat.

I rattled off the subjects I was having problems understanding and she quickly summoned extra copies of the texts to the table.

""Ok, first up is Herbology."

As she explained and answered all my questions, I studied her face. Hermione seemed to be holding back tears and a few times I caught her sniffling. After she caught me up in everything she had covered so far in her classes and explained when she was free to tutor me, it became apparent she was stalling her return to the dorm.

"Hermione, talk to me. Is it Malfoy?"

"I just don't want to face him. I know that he'll be waiting there for me and wanting to apologize and talk about the argument we had earlier and I'd just rather not deal with it."

Even though I was unhappy that she was hiding from him, at least she chose to hide out with me. So I suggested she spend the evening with me until she was certain she could sneak into her room undisturbed.

The second the words left my mouth, I thought for certain she would deny me the chance to spend more time with her but much to my surprise she didn't.

She waved her wand over the books, sending them back to their shelves and nooks before leaving the library with me. My heart was soaring at the prospect of spending more time with her. But just as we entered my dorm, Hermione changed her mind and bid me goodnight before walking through the bathroom and into her room, leaving my heart deflated.

_~Hermione~_

The next day I did a pretty decent job of avoiding Draco until it was time for the dance committee meeting with McGonagall and the other prefects. To make matters worse, McGonagall wanted Draco and me to sit together at the front of the room on display for everyone.

I arrived at the classroom early in the hopes of having a bit of time to myself but much to my dismay, Draco was already there waiting for me.

"Mina, I waited up for you last night. We need to talk."

"You're right Draco, we do," I stated cutting him off. "But right now is not the place to do so. We are here to discuss the topic of the Winter Ball so I suggest you focus your attention on that." I said curtly before shuffling the notes I wrote up after the last meeting.

Draco opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something else but had a second thought and closed it.

Five minutes til, the prefects and McGonagall entered with the Slytherin prefects slowing walking in just as the clock struck 1.

I stood up and cleared my throat before welcoming everyone.

"Thank you everyone for being so prompt and on time for our first meeting. I figured we could start things off by going over what we discussed at the last meeting before opening the floor to everyone to speak about any ideas or concerns you have thought of in-between our last meeting and now. Draco?" I smiled turning the floor over to him.

Not one to miss anything, he quickly stood up and read off the notes he took at the last meeting.

"Our first meeting was a success. We decided on the theme and how best to convey it: through a masquerade ball that was suggest by Ravenclaw Prefect Patil as well as the idea of the students wearing masks and having classical music playing the entire night.

"Slytherin Prefect Nott had questions about the masks to which Head Girl Granger stated we would discuss at today's meeting." He read off the parchment before looking at me.

I nodded and thanked him, the tension between us getting thicker by the second.

"Since Theodore was the first to ask about the mask, I will open the floor to him first to see if he has any ideas."

Everyone turned their attention to Nott, who looked like a grindylow caught in a stunning spell for a brief moment before clamoring to his feet and offering his idea.

"I researched a wide variety of spells to see if there were any that we could use to transfigure ordinary objects into masquerade masks to no avail. I did find several spells about transfiguring a person's appearance to bear a disguise but I couldn't find a way to relate them to the dance."

"Well what about Gladrags?" Ernie MacMillan proposed. Everyone looked at him and I urged him to stand to his feet to be better heard.

"Gladrags specializing in featuring unique clothing items, like socks and they already sell formal wear. All the students will most likely be shopping there for something to wear for the dance. We could talk to the owner and see if he can create some simple masquerade masks that can be charmed to match the students' outfits and even place a non-duplicate spell on them so no one has one similar to another."

"That's not a bad idea Ernie. Ok so, Ernie and Padma will be in charge of speaking with the owner of Gladrags about his idea. If it is possible then you two will be responsible of informing all the students to pick up their masks there and how to perform the spell.

"Now next order of business is picking your house for the night. To make it fair Headmistress McGonagall will allow the sorting hat to decide which house will be represented by whom."

"When I call your house, one prefect merely needs to come forward and take a seat on the stool. Do not speak or try to "think" of a house that you desire to represent. If you do, the hat will make it known. Let's begin: Gryffindor."

Betty Smith slid out of her seat, looking sick to her stomach. She climbed up onto the stool and fidgeted for a bit before hopping down just as McGonagall was lowering the hat onto her head.

"I can't do it. It's too much pressure." She squeaked before running back to her seat. McGonagall sighed heavily and called forward Alex Skyes. The hat was placed on her head and much like he did during the sorting ceremony, he awoke and began pondering the best fit for the student.

"**Gryffindor** is said to hold those of daring, nerve and chivalry. It's those three qualities that set them apart from all others. Their bravery and boldness is something to admire although they seem to lack a sense of responsibility and a desire to be cunning. Bravery is lovely but you need to have more than just that to survive in the world. My word is SLYTHERIN!"

A collected gasp flowed among the prefects as the hat revealed the house of Gryffindor should represent the house of Slytherin. I looked over at Draco, whose face held a small smirk, no doubt imaging me in his house colors.

McGonagall called Hufflepuff next and Hannah Abbott stepped forward and took a seat on the stool.

"**Hufflepuff**, where the just and loyal rest their heads. Students so patient and true, never afraid of hard work. The lot of you uses this as an excuse to fly under the radar and just blend in. That's no way to live. The reward goes to those who show up to receive it. I think you'll best be suited to wear the colors of the mighty GRYFFINDOR!"

Hannah smiled brightly and took her seat while the next student, the Ravenclaw Prefect took his place in the hot seat.

"**Ravenclaw** was wise and full of wit so this is what she searched for in the students of her house. Such a thirst for knowledge and a sharp mind, the students of this house always find their kind. But you are too studious and unable to enjoy the simple things. To correct this, you shall wear with pride the gold and black of HUFFLEPUFF!"

Robert Hillard seemed to be content with this decision as he passed by Gemma Farley of Slytherin. Since all the other houses had been sorted, it was clear to everyone that Slytherin would be wearing the colors of Ravenclaw but McGonagall insisted we still do it just to hear the hat's reasoning.

"Hmm, **Slytherin** is a house full of cunning folks who are power hungry and willing to go to the any means to achieve it. A lot of ambition and drive…never a bad thing. Since you need to find a way to apply it more practical matters, I think you'll best be suited to following the steps of the one before and be in RAVENCLAW!"

McGonagall took her seat once more, wrapping up the hat while I moved on to the topic of decorations which seemed to be the one area everyone had an idea for.

"Snowflakes."

"The school itself."

"Romance in Literature."

"High society."

"Fire and Ice."

We discussed the topic of decorations in great detail without really getting anywhere so I jotted down everyone's ideas and told them all we could continue it at the next meeting along with the menu and music options once I figured out the best décor idea.

I thanked them all for coming and collected their notes, noticing Draco was hanging back as well. When McGonagall left, Draco approached me and asked if we could talk. Before I could answer, Viktor knocked on the classroom door.

"Hermione, are you ready for study session?" he asked, stepping fully into the classroom when he picked up on the tension between us.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I brushed lightly past Draco and headed out the door after Viktor.

Later that night when it was time for Draco and I to do patrols, I purposely didn't return to my dorm until curfew just to avoid him. While I was checking my areas, Draco kept sending his patronus my way and every time I sent it away.

This went on for about two weeks. The only time I spoke with him was during the dance meeting and out of absolute necessity. I made sure I spent every free moment I had with Viktor going over everything we learned in our classes to ensure he would be more than prepared for his NEWT's in time.

Just as our third dance committee meeting was ending, Draco waited until everyone was gone before closing the doors and locked them with a simple flick of his wand.

"Hermione it's been two weeks since our fight. Can we please talk about it?" He begged me.

I placed the contents of my arms on the table and took a seat before gesturing him to speak.

"Look Mina. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I know you said nothing happened but when I saw that picture I just couldn't get my brain to understand that. Especially when I know that you and Krum had something when he was here during our 4th year and I just…I see how he looks at you. I can tell that he is just waiting for you to go running right into his arms and be with him."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest before finally speaking my mind. "You know what Draco, I understand that being in a relationship with someone who loves you is a new concept for you but trust isn't. And that's what you should have done. Trusted me. I can't just sweep something like that under the rug and pretend that it's okay.

"I need to know that no matter what things look like you'll trust my word and trust me. Trust that whatever I say is the truth and everyone else is wrong. That Rita Skeeter will never get the story right and no matter how bad a photo looks or how it make things look that I will never lie or cheat to/on you.

"Now I can't do anything about Viktor being here at school with us nor can I help it that McGonagall asked me to tutor him. She chose me because I'm Head Girl and I'm top of our class at the moment. I won't apologize for being smart."

"I'm not asking you to apologize for that. And I do trust you; it's Krum I don't trust. And I don't like the fact that my girlfriend is so keen on spending all her free time tutoring someone she knows her boyfriend can't stand. Can't you just ask McGonagall to find someone else to tutor him?" he grabbed my hands and bore into my eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After the long drawn out argument we had and the discussion on what it meant to trust someone wholeheartedly, he still didn't want me to tutor or even be around Viktor. I pulled my hands of out his grip and backed up a couple of steps.

"I could but I'm not going to do that Draco. You will just have to trust that I won't allow myself to be placed in any situations that will affect our relationship or give you reason to think otherwise of me."

"Well if you can't ask her and respect me as your boyfriend by not being around him, they maybe we aren't doing what I thought we were doing. Maybe we just shouldn't be together at all!" he shouted abruptly.

I was taken aback for a second. I hadn't thought that our simple argument would turn into us possibly breaking up. "Wait Draco are you…are you saying if I don't give up tutoring Viktor that we're over?"

Draco's eyes held an intense gaze as he asked, "Will you stop tutoring him?"

I bit my lip before answering, not liking where things were going.

"No. No I'm not." I answered in a small voice

"Then yes, we're over."

My eyes began to fill with tears as I took off my necklace and placed it on the desk in-between us and grabbed my things running out the classroom just as the floodgates open.

**AN: WOW! So I know I'm writing this but believe you me, even I didn't see the break-up coming. Keep the reviews coming.**


	17. Chapter 17: When The Dust Settles

AN: First, I loved that I received so many reviews for this chapter. Second a lot of you think that Hermione was the only wrong person here but a couple of you did say that Draco was wrong as well. I hope this chapter clears up some of the questions you guys had about why they broke up.

AN #2: There is a bit of smut in this chapter so if you aren't comfortable just skip ahead.

**Song for this Chapter: Landslide by Fleetwood Mac/To Make You Feel My Love by Garth Brooks**

Chapter Seventeen – When the Dust Settles…

_*Draco*_

I stayed in the classroom, feeling numb. I couldn't explain what had gotten into me. As I sat there, replaying the conversation over in my head, not quite wanting to believe that I just broke up with her.

Even as I held her necklace in the folds of my robe I was still refusing to believe the words, "we're over" came out of my mouth.

_"They did which is why you're still in here, holding her necklace like a pathetic idiot. Although if I'm honest with myself, I think you did the right thing."_

"What are you talking about? I just broke up with the only person I ever loved because I let my pride cloud my judgment."

_ "True but you didn't do it without good reason. Look she told you that she was going to spend all her free time with a guy who likes her and wouldn't return anything that he gave her. Which you know would only give that idiot Krum more time to get closer to her and possibly make a move on her. You did the right thing by giving her an ultimatum. It's not your fault she chose the wrong thing."_

"You're right. I told her that her spending all her time with him was bothering me. It's not my fault she chose him over me. But I have this feeling I can get her back." I said, picking myself up. I shoved her necklace into my pocket and walked out of the classroom right into Pansy.

"Oh, Drakie, just the person I was looking for."

"I'm sure you mean Weasley. After all aren't you and him an item now?" I stated walking away.

Pansy giggled a bit shrilly before following after me. "That was just to get your attention. But now that you and Hermione aren't together anymore I figured I would come by and see if you want some company." She smiled, stepping front of me, playing with my tie.

I pushed her off and into the wall, to which she purred like a cat in heat. "Oh Drakie, how'd you know I like it rough."

"You said Hermione and I aren't together anymore. Where did you hear that from?"

She sucked her teeth before explaining Hermione took refuge in the library where she was currently crying her eyes out over our break up.

"Poor thing is really heartbroken about it. but I knew she couldn't handle someone like you and that it would only be a matter of time before you grew tired of her and would want someone who can handle being with a Malfoy."

I walked away before coming back to grab her by the shoulders. "Get this through your thick skull Pansy. You and I will never be. I love Hermione and despite us going through a rough patch right now, I plan on being with her for as long as she will have me. Now get your slutty arse away from me before I hex you into next week." I spat at her before I stormed off.

_*Hermione*_

I spent the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening in the library, crying over my lost love. I didn't agree or even believe that Draco would force me to choose between him and Viktor when there's nothing between Viktor and me. A few times my sobs got a bit loud so Madam Pince decided to punish me by making me shelve the returned books.

By the time I was finished, I had no more tears left and I had missed dinner and curfew was in a couple of hours. I slowly walked to my room, wanting to be anywhere but there. But to my surprise, Amanda informed me that Draco had yet to return to our room.

"Are you two still having problems, Hermione?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes but we've broken up so…" I sniffled.

"And you're not going to fight for him? You're clearly upset by his decision to end things." Henry gawked.

"What will you have me do Henry? Be some pathetic girl who begs for a second chance despite not being at fault. He needs to be more trusting and accepting of people, and then we wouldn't be in this mess!" I cried, turning to run down the hall towards someone I knew would have my side.

Hoping to discuss things with Ginny and get her point of view on things, I ran towards the Gryffindor tower. But when I got there I was informed that she wasn't in her room, by Ron no less.

"You can talk to me if you want Mione. I know that what I did was pretty crappy but if you and Malfoy are having problems and you need a shoulder to cry on…" he smiled.

"No thank you, Ronald. Not that it's any of your business anyway but Draco and I just got into a pretty bad argument and I needed my best friend. But believe me, you are the last person I would bear my soul too. And even then, I would have to be dying first." I sneered before turning on my heel and heading back out.

I walked back in the direction of my room, hoping Draco wasn't there. I wanted to talk but I wasn't ready to face him just yet.

Just as I was preparing to turn the corner to my room, I switched my course and headed towards Viktor's. Like Ginny, I knew I could tell him anything and not worry about him judging me.

I knocked on his portrait and took a step back. I was a bit surprised when he didn't answer right away so I knocked a few more times before walking back into my dorm to cross through the bathroom into his room.

"Viktor? Viktor are you here?" I called out as I stepped into his common room.

"I am in my voom, Hermione." He called out.

I walked towards his room, knocking on the door before entering into his room to find him standing there wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Hermione, is somefing vrong? You haff been crying again."

"You ccc-could have told me you weren't decent." I stuttered as I looked everywhere but at him.

"Hermione, I can tell somefing is vrong. Please talk to me." Viktor said as he tightened his towel around his waist before walking towards me.

"No, really. I can come back later." I turned and tried to leave just as he pulled me onto the bed.

"Hermione, I can tell you are upset so please tell me vot is vrong. It's Draco again isn't it?"

"Normally I would talk to Ginny about my relationship problems but lately her plate has been a bit full with Quidditch, studies and her own relationship with Blaise. Besides she and Blaise finally got their newfound relationship off the ground so I don't want to ruin that for her with my own problems."

As I discussed the argument Draco and I had and the ultimatum he gave me about tutoring him, Viktor kept inching closer and closer towards me, his towel slipping just a little bit every time he did. I kept moving away before I finally hit the wall.

"I don't understand vhy he treats you like that. He only sees you as a trophy, an item to claim ovnership over. He vill nefer see you like I do, my Hermione. As a partner to share the sweetest joys life has to offer.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione I can resist you no longer." Was the last thing I heard Viktor say before he threw himself at me.

In a flash the towel was gone and Viktor's damp body was on top of mine, his hands pinning my mine down as he laid swift and furious kisses on my lips and all over my collarbone.

Feeling trapped under his grip made me think of what Blaise when we were practicing wandless magic. I focused on the spell and shouted it in my mind. Just like before, I felt the magic surge out of me and towards Viktor, sending him flying off of me and into the wall.

I jumped up from the bed and snatched the bangles off my arm, throwing them at his limp body before running back into my room just as Draco was walking through the portrait hole. I was certain that I looked a bit of a mess but it didn't seem to matter to Draco.

"it's time for patrols. You can finish your steamy make-out session with your bon-bon later." He sneered before go back out the way he came just seconds before.

I was a bit puzzled so I ran into the bathroom. It was there I saw just how much damage Viktor had done. My hair was tussled, my lips were bruised from all the kissing and I had several love marks on the side of my neck.

I silently cursed Viktor before whispering the concealment spell while attempting to make my hair look decent. Once I achieved that a simple ponytail, I walked out, surprised Draco was already gone.

Figuring he had already starting on his route just to avoid me, I left to complete mine, thankful no students were out of bed so I could be alone with my thoughts.

The next day I wrote down the details of the day before just as Ginny began banging on the portrait entrance, calling out my name at the top of her lungs.

When I finally opened it, she came barging in asking me about something she heard from Pansy, of all people.

"Ok, so normally I wouldn't listen to anything that comes out of that tramp's mouth but since he's not the only person to say it, I figured it owed it to you to come and get the facts."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" I asked, having a difficult time following her story.

Ginny swallowed a few times before sitting next to me and explained that pansy was bragging to anyone who would listen that she and Draco were back together since he and I were no longer together.

"Um, Mione. Where's your flesh necklace?" she asked, referring to the necklace Draco gave me.

"I gave it back to Draco since he and I are broken up. I don't know if Draco did sleep with Pansy but she wasn't lying about the break up."

"What do you mean you're broken up. No you're not. You can't be broken up, Mione. Blaise and I are finally dating. We were supposed to go on double dates and spend our winter break together. What happened?" Ginny asked, getting hysterical.

As I explained that Draco was upset for a couple of weeks about the whole Krum incident and the ultimatum he gave me that led to our break up, Ginny had a look of perplexity on her face.

"So he told you that he didn't like you spending so much time with another guy and you thought he was in the wrong?" Ginny asked scratching her head.

"yeah. I mean don't you think he was wrong?" I asked, looking for confirmation I did the right thing.

"No. I think you were wrong, Hermione."

I scoffed and asked how she could think that. "You're supposed to be my friend, Ginny!" I crossed my arms in disbelief.

She chuckled. "I am your friend Mione but did you even try to look it at from Draco's point of view? I mean what did you think he was going to be okay with you being with Viktor all the time? were you expecting him to be all "Oh, Hermione is spending all her time with someone who clearly likes her. And he gave her a gift but I'm fine with it all. No jealousy here.'"

"No, but I wanted him to trust me. And not break up because I didn't agree with him on such a trivial issue."

"it wasn't a trivial issue to him, Hermione. If it was, I doubt he would have blown up the way he did. I understand you were doing what McGonagall asked of you but you shouldn't have followed it to the point that you were so bull-headed that you allow your pride to ruin something great.

"And I am sure that Draco only gave you the ultimatum because he, just like you were allowing his pride along with his other emotions to get in the way. he was probably just hurt that you didn't tell him that night what was going on and angry that he blew up the way he did when the article was in the paper."

"If that's all true then why did he suggest we break up?"

"Believe me; it pained him deeply to say that to you. You are the first person that Draco trusts whole-heartedly and to him, you spending all this time with Viktor and accepting gifts from him felt like a stab in the back. Think how you would feel if you knew that Pansy gave him a simple gift. You would be madder than a banshee and ready to go beat her down."

We talked for a bit more before Ginny convinced me to make up with Draco, sooner rather than later as his moping was "really cutting into her and Blaise's private time." in an effort to avoid me, Draco had taken up residence in his old dorm sharing a bunk with Blaise.

"As a matter of fact I thought he said he was coming here last night to make up with you and move back in. did he not?" Ginny asked.

I shook my head and explained that he only came to retrieve me for patrols when I realized that was probably what he said to cover his tracks after seeing me emerging from Viktor's room with what looked like love marks all over my neck.

I removed the charm and showed Ginny what I was talking about while I explained how he threw himself at me when I sought comfort.

"Hermione you need to tell Draco the truth. And someone needs to put Viktor in his place." Ginny nodded at me until I agreed with her, following her out the hole.

"So you know Draco better than I do. where would he be right now?" Ginny asked.

I knew that if he wasn't in the Slytherin commons room, he would be on the pitch or in the Astronomy Tower. But as it was only 5, I knew there was a better chance of him being on the pitch than in the tower, star gazing.

When we got there, Draco was flying around with the rest of his team, going over the drill. A few of the players looked run-downed but I knew they wouldn't say anything to Draco out of fear of being cut from the team. When it came to Quidditch, Draco ran a tight ship.

I followed Ginny to the bleachers as she waved up at Blaise. He returned it with a stiff wave before catching my eye. His mood seemed to improve as he flew off in a bee line for Draco.

As I watched Blaise whisper to Draco and point at me, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, surprised Viktor was out here watching the practices.

"Hermione, can we talk please? About last night, you haff to know that I did not mean to act in such an oafish and savage way." he said, taking the seat next to me.

I nodded at him but kept my eyes on Draco who was watching me just as intently.

"Hermione can we please go somevhere and talk about it. I feel I should explain myself."

"There's nothing to explain, Krum. She came to you as a friend, seeking consolation and you tried to take advantage of that. So what don't you sod off." Ginny supplied, sliding her arm into mine and walking me down to the field where the players were dismounting.

I was hoping Viktor would get the message and leave it alone but it seemed that he wasn't. he quickly caught up to us, grabbing my arm as he did.

"Hermione I know that you must think the vorst of me. But I am terribly sorry for my actions. When I awoke and the memory came back to me, I came to your voom but you were not there.

"I was feeling, how you say "exposed". No, vulnerable and lonely. I thought you would feel the same. You were so upset about Draco and I just thought…" he trailed off, feeling a bit bashful as the crowd of Slytherins were nearing, Draco among them.

"I know what you thought but that still doesn't excuse your actions to which you have yet to apologize for." Even though Viktor was sincere in his apology, I couldn't get past it. After being in such an abusive relationship with Ron and feeling so powerless for so long I wasn't about to put myself back in a position to feel like that ever again.

"What does he need to apologize for Mina?" I heard Draco's cool anger voice flow from the crowd.

I looked towards the group as he walked forward, calm and collected as ever on the surface.

"Last night, Viktor…he…well I was upset and I needed someone to talk to and Viktor took my actions as me reciprocating feelings he clearly had for me."

"is that what I walked in on?" Draco asked, coming round to stand right in front of me.

I tried my hardest to avoid his gaze but he stare was intense and hard to tear my own eyes from.

"Was that what I walked in on Mina?"

"Yes, it was."

Draco nodded and gave me a kiss on my cheek before turning around and suggesting to Viktor they duel. Viktor accepted and Blaise stepped forward to be the mediator. Since Viktor was on his own, Blaise informed them both these wouldn't be a duel to the death only to mildly injure the other.

I didn't like this but I knew neither would be talked out of it at this point. Draco and Viktor bowed to each other and Blaise casted the dueling circle around them preventing their spells from hitting anyone else.

The instant they both returned to their standing positions, the jinxes and hexes began flying, Draco missing a few of the more dangerous ones. But one of the once Draco fired hit Viktor in the nose causing it to bleed like a faucet to which Viktor countered with a jelly leg jinx. Draco uttered the counter-jinx before sending some unknown hex towards Viktor just as the cantankerous caretaker, Filch ambled over towards us.

"Students dueling on school grounds!" he shouted, wagging his bony fingers at the lot of us. In the fray, I felt Draco wrap his arm around me and slid onto his broom, sliding me behind him in the process.

As we flew, I held on tightly not sure of my position on his broom. We flew around the grounds before soaring right into the Astronomy tower where Draco's telescope was already set up.

As we landed with grace, I slid off his broomstick and dusted off my skirt. "Aren't you worried what will happen when Filch reports it? Won't your house team get in trouble? And you?"

"Right now I could care less about that. Are you okay?"

I was perplexed for a second before I realized Draco was asking me about the incident with Viktor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He only kissed my neck before I stunned him, although he kinda lost his towel when he jumped on me." I mumbled hoping Draco wouldn't hear it. Unfortunately he did and was getting angrier by the second.

"You didn't tell me he was naked." He gritted through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to go down the "nothing happen" road again since technically something did but I swear Draco all his did was kiss me on my neck and my lips."

"I believe you Mina. I'm sorry that I let this go on for so long between us. I should have just swallowed my pride and…"

"No, Draco. I should have listened to you about Viktor and been more understanding about your feelings. Ginny made me see that I was wrong."

I explained what Ginny made me see as Draco closed the gap between us and placed a fiery kiss on my lips. As he pushed him into my embrace, I began walking back, not stopping until my back was against the wall.

When we finally broke apart for air, Draco whispered along my jaw line, "I've missed you Mina."

"and I've missed you too." I breathed as his hands quickly undid the buttons on my shirt. His cold hands pushed my bra up and began fondling my breasts. I removed his belt and freed his cock from his pants, stroking it to its fullness. Draco let out a few painful groans before sliding my panties to the side and shoving his cock into me.

A sharp gasp escaped my mouth at the suddenness of it all but I loved it all the same. Draco's eyes were full of lust and strong desire as he thrusted in me at a quick pace. This wasn't love or sex, this was pure fuck. I gave him my all and bucked my hits, meeting him stroke for stroke.

Draco adjusted us and placed one arm under my leg so he could go even deeper. I threw my arm around his neck and pushed myself into him and rode out my first powerful orgasm. Once it was over, I could feel my legs turning to jelly so Draco grabbed my other leg into his arm and rested my entire body on his waist and hips and continued his pumping.

The sound of our skin slapping against each other filled the air, with a slight squishing noise as I came again.

I didn't think I had any more left in me but Draco clearly wasn't finished yet.

He slid out of me and stepped out of his pants fully before wandlessly conjuring a chair to appear. He sat in the chair and pulled me into his lap, sliding his penis back in me before throwing my arm behind his head and lowered his head to my suck on my nipple.

As he lightly bit and pulled at it, I squirmed against his cock, rotating my hips in a circular motion. Draco's other hand snaked lower and lower until he was flicking my bud. I threw my head back, surprising myself as a string of muggle curse words flew out of my lips while Draco thrusted himself upward at a more vigorous pace.

"Oh Mina. I … I'm …cumming." He announced just a second before he expelled his seed into me.

I fell backwards onto his chest, waiting for my breathing to even out. Draco leaned forward and kissed the side of my face before reaching down to pick up his pants to retrieve a burgundy burlap bag.

"Mina, please put this back on. It belongs to know one but you." he smiled, opening the bag to reveal my necklace.

"Gladly." I swiftly snapped it around my neck, feeling happy that the person I loved was finally back in my life.


	18. Chapter 18: Exhaustion and Tradition

AN: Okay so I know that European culture doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving but rather had what is called the "Harvest Festival" but for the sake of the story I have them embracing the American tradition.

**Song: Sorry no song**

Chapter Eighteen – Exhaustion and Tradition

_*Draco*_

After our romp in the Astronomy Tower, Hermione and I cleaned ourselves up and quickly rushed back to our rooms to avoid being caught by Filch.

We got there without any problems but weren't able to avoid the squeals of Amanda at her happiness of seeing us together. She was bordering on shrillness when Henry opened the portrait just to quiet her down.

Hermione giggled for a second before focusing her gaze on me. "So does this mean you're moving back into our dorm?"

I smirked. "It means much more than that." I told her waving my wand at the wall separating our rooms.

She looked at the wall as it rippled and merged together to create what could be called a suite. I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her into the room, giving her the grand tour.

The room expanded to twice its size and all the furniture merged together to create deluxe sized dressers and chests while our armoires and desk sat side by side. The walls held my Quidditch posters and her shelves of books and our beds came to together to create one of a full size.

"How did you do this? According to _Hogwarts, A History, _Ravenclaw built all the dorms with certain enchantments to ensure the students couldn't co-mingle."

"She did but this is the Head Dormitory, where we already co-mingle to an extent. Ravenclaw figured the Head Boy and Girl would too smart to want to co-mingle which is why majority of the time, the Head Boy and Girl are never from the same house."

"This is amazing Draco but why…"

"I tell you later. Right now I just want to spend the night with you in my arms."

She nodded and walked over towards her armoire to gather her pajamas and shower basket. I watched her as she walked out of the room, the front of my pants getting tight again.

I smiled naughtily at the thoughts brewing in my head while I fell back on the bed. I was happy that things between Mina and I were finally back on track. I knew that we had a long way to go before we were ready for marriage but I also knew that I didn't want to be with no one other than my Mina.

"Is something troubling on your mind Draco?" Hermione asked, running her towel through her hair.

"Just thinking about us. I know we talked about our plans for the future as far as jobs but-" I paused as Hermione took a seat on her desk chair and combed out her wet hair.

For a moment, just a moment, I could see Hermione doing exactly that in a place of our own.

She noticed my pause and turned around, smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I wanted to know. How do you see the next five years going for us?"

"That's hard to answer Draco. What exactly is it that you're asking me?" she cocked an eyebrow at me while she dressed in her pajamas.

"Do you see us together in five years? Could you see us being possibly married in five years' time?"

She froze. "Draco, are you … asking me… to marry you?"

"Not right now, Mina. I just want to know if you want to be married. Whenever we've talked about the future you never mentioned whether or not you have a desire to be someone's wife."

She let out a sigh of relief to which I laughed.

"Well, I would like to be married eventually but I want to have my career established first. Then maybe two or three years into the marriage I would want to have a child. A girl or a boy, I wouldn't care so long as it was healthy."

I was surprised that Hermione seemed to have it all planned out but was happy to hear that her plans for the future mirrored my own.

As she got in the bed and snuggled in closer to me, I placed a kiss on her forehead and drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before I fell into wonderful dreams of a young platinum blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes and a sharp mind like her mother sitting next to my wife, rubbing her round pregnant belly.

The next day before lunch, Hermione and I were in the library trying to figure out a solution to the Viktor problem. I wanted Hermione to report him to McGonagall but she would hear nothing of it.

"He didn't attack me like Ron did, Draco. He just…

"…threw himself at you which merit a talk with McGonagall. I know that it's nowhere near as bad as Weaselbee but it's still bad."

Hermione sighed. "If I tell McGonagall, she may refuse to write his letter of recommendation for his new job. This means he won't be on the other side of the globe. He'll be here or in London, leaving him to attempt to woo me."

I knew what she was trying to do and it was working. "Fine. But I don't want you studying alone with him." I stated, thoughtful for a minute before coming up with the perfect solution.

"Which is why you're going to tutor all of the seventh years for their NEWT'S. That way he can't do anything without someone seeing it."

"You can't be serious. There are at least 50 seventh years and you expect me to teach them all as well as Viktor, who by the way will be taking his next month."

"Fine, Blaise and I'll help you. Just tell McGonagall that this will give Krum some real experience, much like you did when you helped form Dumbledore's army. So you'll still be helping Krum but also have a legit excuse to not spend all your free time with him."

She mulled it over for a bit before finally agreeing to it. "It'll have to be a crash course of sorts. We'll only cover a small of variety of subjects of the next month then once the new year comes in, we can go over whatever the students are struggling with in detail since Viktor will be in America by then. I'll mention it tonight to McGonagall before dinner. If she agrees then she can announce it then."

_*Hermione*_

"Speaking of New Years, I know that Thanksgiving is next week and I will be heading home to celebrate the holiday but I also want you to know that I want to tell my parents about you. And if I could also tell them that you will be accompanying me home for the Christmas Holiday?" Draco asked me.

At first I was shocked that he was asking then I remembered my mom telling me the same thing in her last letter. "I sorta told my parents about you as well and my mom suggested the same thing." She laughed.

"I know that the last time you were there wasn't exactly positive so feel free to say no but know that it would mean the world to me if you did come."

"I'll go and we can spend a week with your parents and a week with mine, then find someplace neutral for the last two weeks."

"I know of a wizarding spa Blaise's mother likes to spend the winter season in. I'll ask him about it and maybe we can see him during the last two weeks." Draco suggested as we walked towards the Great Hall.

Skiing, drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire and cozying up next to Draco. It sounded like a perfect way to spend our winter vacation.

Just as we entered the Great hall, I felt my stomach lurch. I excused myself before heading to the loo where I barely made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of my breakfast.

When I finished, I sat back and wiped away any leftover residue from the corners of my mouth. That had been the first time I had vomited but all morning I had been feeling sick. I was hoping I wasn't coming down with something.

I contemplated a visit to Madam Pomfrey but discarded just as quickly as I thought of it. "It's just a simple stomach bug. No need to get worked up over something so minimal." I told myself as I splashed water over my face and rinsed the rancid acidy taste out of my mouth.

I fixed my clothes and checked my face before walking out the door, shocked that Draco was right across the corridor, leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay? You look really flushed." He frowned coming closer.

"Yeah, I think I may be coming down with a bug or getting sick because of my "lady issues". It's nothing you need to worry about."

"You know I'm always going to worry about you Mina. Are you sure you're fine?" he asked again, looking in my eyes.

I nodded and kissed him on his cheek before walking into the hall, trying to keep whatever was left in my stomach, there. Ginny poured me a goblet of water as soon as I sat down and asked why I looked so ashen.

"I think I'm coming down with a bug or something." I explained, opting to snack on bread and crackers as the smells coming from the stew weren't helping.

"Maybe you're overextending yourself. Stress can make you sick. Have you been getting enough sleep?" she suggested.

I wanted to say yes but that was a lie. Since Draco had converted our separate rooms into a suite, sleep consisted of three hours, four on a good night. I opened my mouth but my blush betrayed me and Ginny shook her head at me

"Mm-hmm. Sounds to me like that's your problem. Send Draco to his own room tonight and get some sleep. I'll bet you'll feel better in the morning."

I nodded and considered taking Ginny's advice when I caught sight of Draco staring at me, the look of worry still on his face.

I picked up a club sandwich from the tray in front of me and waved it for a second before taking a large bite, forcing myself to swallow it. Despite my stomach trying to push it back up, I managed to keep it down by gulping down several gulps of water.

Ginny took notice and cocked her eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. Seeing that everything on the table was giving me stomach issues, I decided to stick with water and crackers.

"So Mum asked if you were coming to the Burrow for the holiday and I didn't exactly know what to tell her."

I hadn't thought about it. the thought of seeing the rest of the Weasley Clan was promising but I didn't know if would be able to handle being in the same house as Ron for the entire week.

"Molly and Arthur don't know that he and I are no longer together, do they?" I asked in a small voice, knowing it would break their hearts to hear what Ron did.

She shook her head and explained that she wanted to tell them but couldn't find the right time to do so. Then she thought that maybe it wasn't her place to do so.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'm sure that Harry will be coming along with Bill, Fleur and Charlie."

"It's not that I don't want to but I just don't know. I'm finally over him and in a good place in my life. I just feel-"

"No. I'm not going to let my brother ruin this. You're coming to The Burrow with us and you are going to face him. And you're going to tell Mum and Dad what happened. They need to know what my sack of beetle dung brother has become." She sneered at him, watching as he flirted with some Ravenclaw 6th year.

"You know what, you're right. I will be joining you for the holiday."

After lunch, I had to run back to the loo to empty my stomach once more. This time I felt so horrible afterwards, I headed back to my room, for once not caring that I was missing my classes.

I arrived there without having to stop any more but was so out of it I had to repeat the password at least three times before I was granted entrance. The moment I got in, I dropped everything and fell onto the couch, my body feeling extremely weak all of a sudden.

_*Draco*_

While in my Alchemy class, I felt my ring warming up and glow a dark shade of purple. I knew that Professor Mikkelsen wouldn't excuse me so I could either leave the class and fail for the day or wait the hour until it was over.

A few seconds later I was running through the hall, my bag swinging violently on my shoulder as I raced towards our room. even though I was an excellent Quidditch player, flying on a broomstick and running on your own legs were two different things.

"It's a good thing you're here. She's look downright ill." Henry commented as I arrived out of breath.

I barked the password at him and ran in before the hole was opened all the way. I was surprised but worried when I saw Hermione sprawled out on the couch, her forehead clammy and a trash bin with vomit next to her.

I threw my bag down and ran into the bathroom to grab a cool rag. I ran back to her side, ran in hand and readjusted her before placing it on her forehead. Remembering the lesson on muggle sickness from Muggle Studies, I summoned the first aid kit and took her temperature.

It was at 103 degrees. Even though she didn't require medical attention until it reached 105, I didn't want to take any chances. I gathered her up in my arms and tried to get to the hospital wing as quickly as possible without jostling her around too much.

Immediately after arriving at the hospital wing, I was shoved out into the hall by Madam Pomfrey.

"I can take it from here Mr. Malfoy."

Not knowing what else to do, I paced until Madam Pomfrey walked out, stating I could see her.

I walked towards her bed, where she appeared to be sleeping.

"What was wrong with her?"

"Nothing really. She's just exhausted. Has she been sleeping okay? Her eating patterns off?"

I let out a sigh of relief, happy that it was nothing more serious.

I informed her that as far as I knew Hermione's appetite was healthy with the exception of today and that she could use a bit more sleep but had been spreading herself a bit thin between Head Girl duties, tutoring and planning the dance on top of her studies.

"Well as Head Boy maybe you can encourage her to spend the Thanksgiving break in bed, resting. Her body can't handle the stress that she is taking on."

"I will. Can I take her back to her dorm now?"

"I would prefer if she stayed here but maybe she'll rest easier if she is in her own bed. As soon as she's awake, she's free to go." She wrote something on her clipboard before ripping the paper off and headed back to her desk.

I pulled up a chair and ran my fingers over her hand. Within seconds, she was stirring and blinking her eyes.

"Draco? What happened? Why am I in the hospital wing?" she asked, getting worked up. She tried to sit up but I placed my hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lie back down before calming her down enough to explain that she was suffering from exhaustion. "Madam Pomfrey said you need to take it easy and just get some more rest."

"Draco I can't. I have three reports to finish, the tutor sessions to plan and then Ginny wants me to …doesn't matter. What matters is I just can't…I can't take a break right now."

"You can and you will. Next week, all you'll be doing is getting some much needed rest. Madam Pomfrey's orders." I said, jokingly stern.

Hermione huffed and pouted just as Madam Pomfrey came shuffling over.

"Nice to see you awake finally Ms. Granger. Now as I told Mr. Malfoy here, you just suffered from a bit of exhaustion. Have you been under a lot of stress lately? Is your course load too much?"

"I'm just tired. I've been taking on a bit much lately but I'm sure I'll be fine getting some rest over the holiday."

"Please see that you do." She stated, looking down her nose at me.

Hermione nodded and smiled while she slid out of bed and into her shoes. I got up out of my chair with Madam Pomfrey's eyes still on us both to assist Hermione onto her feet. She swooned and swayed for a second before becoming steadier on her feet. She pushed me away and took a few steps on her own before stumbling a bit.

"Mina, let me help you." I rushed back to her side.

"She needs rest, Mr. Malfoy." I heard the nurse call out as I assisted Hermione through the doorway.

_*Hermione*_

"I'm fine Draco. Really, I don't need you to coddle me." I pouted as he adjusted my pillows once more and pulled the covers up over my lap.

"Fine but promise me, you'll get some rest. I'm going to tell McGonagall about the tutor sessions and get you some dinner. And no, I won't mention the incident with Krum to her. You have my word." He kissed me on my forehead before walking out the door.

I settled in and attempted to get some rest but found myself tossing and turning. After a while I just gave up and summoned my quill and parchment and finished up my reports for Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions before getting out of bed to pack my bag for the train ride tomorrow to London.

Feeling a bit more satisfied that I finished at least two tasks on my ever growing to-do list I climbed back in bed to get some rest.

Draco returned some time later, a bowl of stew and crackers in hand, along with some water. As he placed it on the desk, I felt myself stirring out of my nap, feeling less light-headed than before.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, bringing over the tray.

"A bit better than I was before. Did you talk to McGonagall?"

"Yeah, she loves the idea. She announced it after dinner and posted a signup sheet right outside the doors of the Great Hall. When I left I think at least half the sheet was filled."

I nodded and spooned the soup into my mouth while Draco watched to see if I could keep it all down.

"Ginny asked if you were feeling better and if you were all packed up for Monday? What was she talking about?"

I finished off my soup and gulped down some water before explaining that I would be going to the Burrow like always for the Holiday.

"At first I wasn't sure I wanted to go. On the one hand I would feel so uncomfortable being there after telling the truth of why he and I broke up but on the other hand it has been so long since I have seen them, especially Fleur and Bill. But I would feel so wrong if I didn't tell them and spent the entire holiday pretending to still be with him or that we were on a break of some sort."

"Not to mention, we're currently dating and will soon be engaged to be engaged." He said, placing the tray on the desk while keeping his back to me.

I sat up a bit straighter and told him, "Draco, I thought we talked about that. I want to be finished with school before getting married."

"I know and I will respect that. And even though I said I want to become more than my name but there are certain traditions I would like to hold on to." He explained before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"In my family, before you give your fiancée her ring, you present her with a gift that bears the family crest. It's to signify that she is spoken for and that she is ready to be courted."

"Courted as in a slightly arcane method that isn't used very much in our society?" I stifled my giggle when I saw he was serious.

"There will come a day when I bring you home after you have already met my parents and we will all sit down to a dinner. Once it's over you and Mother will retire to the study while Father and I retrieve your gift which will be a necklace of some sort that bears my family crest and will replace the locket you wear now.

"If you accept my proposal then, we will have a formal party where it is announced to the world my intention to marry you. We will have to pose for a lot of photos with both our parents but after the first couple of months, it'll be over and we will begin the process of building our lives together.

"Once we have been together for a year, I will officially propose and then come you spending your days with Mother and a wedding planner to discuss what it will look like and traditions that will need to be met during the ceremony."

I told Draco that it sounded like a lot of work and I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle all the attention and scrutiny that comes with marrying into the Malfoy family. But Draco assured me that despite it all he would remain by my side to ensure I didn't lose my sense of self through it all.

_*Draco*_

After discussing the traditions of courting and engagements in the Malfoy family, Hermione settled back in, after taking the potions Madam Pomfrey prescribed to help her sleep. I showered quickly, thinking about the future I would be spending with Hermione. But before that could happen we would have to get pass the biggest hurtle, my parents.

I was still awaiting their response to the letter I sent back in October and was feeling a bit worried. I was certain that there would be some issues to discuss but like Blaise had warned me, I was not going to allow my father to talk me out of my decision to be with Hermione for the rest of my life.

Finished with my shower, I walked back into the room, towel wrapped around my waist. I slicked my hair back and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead before drying off and pulling on my pajama pants and settling in next to her.

Not a second later did an owl tap again the window. Groaning I got up and went to retrieve it, noticing it as the Malfoy family owl. I placed a silver sickle in his pouch and tore open the short note from my father, dread filling me. To my surprise, it was a short letter if it could be called that.

_Draco,_

_I was surprised to hear from you but was pleased to do so as well. That is until I read your letter. As I have told you many times growing up, your mother and I plan out your life to ensure you uphold the Malfoy name with the utmost respect, not just in the public eye but as well as among your peers._

_But your mother is insisting I be more understanding and meets the young lady who has managed to capture your "heart" as you have previously stated. But the discussion of her identify and linage will have to wait until Christmas when you bring her to the manor with you as your Mother is insisting I take her to our summer manor while our current home is remodeled to fit its previous glory._

_Lucius_

I sighed. This was exactly the kind of thing I wanted to avoid. I knew my parents, especially my father would be surprised among other emotions once they found out that the person I loved was Hermione. This was why I wanted to explain it to them before bringing her there. But if things were going to progress the way I so desired them to, I would have to suck it up and explain everything while she was there.

_"Yeah because that'll go over so well with dear Mother and Father. Just spring it on them that you're bringing a person of inferior blood. They won't care at all."_

"If they don't approve of her then it will be their problem. But I'm sure they will be quick to change their town once the Daily Prophet gets wind of our relationship. I meant what I said to Mina. I'm not going to let anyone come between us."


	19. Chapter 19: Thanksgiving Break

**Song: Secrets by OneRepublic/Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler**

Chapter Nineteen – Thanksgiving Break

_*Hermione*_

Monday morning brought with it heavy winds and lots of rain but despite the weather outside my outlook was positive and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything spoil it, not even Ron.

But the same could not be said for Draco who was already upset I was leaving only to have learned that Viktor would be attending the festivities at the Burrow as well.

Apparently he and Fleur kept in contact and caught up with each other briefly at her wedding. When Molly extended the invitation to me by way of Ginny, Fleur sent one to Viktor after learning he was at school with us.

"Please send me your patronus if anything, I don't care how small it is, goes wrong. Okay? If you can't, just tap your necklace two times and I'll know." He explained as Ginny came bouncing over.

Ginny was thrilled that I was coming along with the prospect of rubbing it in Harry's face that she had moved on after he broke up with her so casually in their last letter.

"All set Mione? The train is scheduled to leave soon." She said, grabbing my bag from Draco.

I nodded and looked pointedly at Draco. Ginny nodded and bounced over towards the train, finally giving us some privacy.

"Don't worry. I'll be in a house full of people. Ron would have to be an idiot to try something." I smiled.

"Something that he is." He retorted, his mood not improving any.

I kissed him softly behind his ear, knowing that that was his "spot". His coldness melted as he placed both his hands on the wall behind me, trapping me.

"I love you Mina." He whispered before moving in to kiss my lips in a passionate fashion. Feeling myself getting lost in the kiss, I placed my hand on the back of his head and pushed him into me. His tongue explored my mouth as I inhaled his intoxicating scent.

The sound of the train whistle finally broke the spell between us. Draco backed away and watched me as I stepped on the train, waving as it pulled out of the station. I blew him a kiss just before the train disappeared in the tunnel.

I sighed slightly before walking down the train car in search of Ginny. I found her a few cars to the back, sitting in Blaise's lap giggling vociferously as his hand snaked under her skirt.

I slid the door open and cleared my throat before taking the only open seat next to Viktor who was reading the paper in a vain attempt to ignore what was going on across from him.

"Blaise you're leaving for home as well? I thought you opted to stay at Hogwarts."

"I was but my mother insisted I come home. She has met husband number eight and wants me to meet him before he whisks her away on some whirlwind trip. I'm surprise Drake decided against going home."

I shook my head and explained that it wasn't his decision. Blaise cocked his eyebrow and made an offhanded comment about it interfering with his plans. I opened my mouth to question him but the trolley witch came shuffling down the aisle asking if anyone wanted any sweets.

I decided against it while Blaise and Ginny jumped up. Viktor took the sudden quietness to speak with me.

"Hermione, I hope you are not still angry with me. You haff to know that I vould never force myself onto you. I vas how you say 'swept up in the moment'. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I know Viktor. And as I said before when you apologized, I am not upset or angry with you. But I hope you will respect my relationship with Draco and my wishes during the holiday."

Viktor nodded and smiled before asking me about the change in tutoring just as Blaise and Ginny were returning.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you about that. McGonagall pulled me aside and asked me if I had prepared something. I had no idea what she was talking about."

"With Viktor taking his NEWT'S next month right before the Christmas break, I figured that the rest of the seventh years may be struggling with some key subjects; and wouldn't mind some help preparing for them.

"So when we return, me, Draco and Blaise along with Susan Bones will be teaching a crash course in the things that are likely to be on the test. Then once the New Year comes in and everyone is back at school, we'll go over everything that everyone is having trouble with on a more intimate level."

"Like how you helped Harry discover all those spells that he may have needed while in the maze during the third task?" Ginny asked.

I nodded and explained that McGonagall figured it would be best if the Head Boy and Girl along with the top two students in the school were teaching the class, to give everyone a fair chance of passing their NEWT'S.

"You haff such a kind heart, Hermione. I hope to find someone like you when I marry." Viktor smiled at me.

I blushed but noticed a small smile playing at the corner of Blaise's lips.

Seven hours later, we pulled into King Cross's Station. I stretched my legs and arms before detangling Ginny from Blaise's embrace and shaking them both awake. Although this was the end of the journey for Ginny, Viktor and me, Blaise had to take a portkey to wherever his mother and her new soon to be husband was.

As this was his first time on the magical gateway platform, I instructed Viktor to follow us to the luggage to gather his bags and to stay close.

"How did Durmstrang travel back and forth, Viktor?" Ginny asked as we stepped off the train.

"Ve use the boat and travel by sea. Parents bring their children to the beach and we board from there. Not many muggles in the area."

I nodded, surprised I never thought about it before. After taking the train for so many years it never clicked that the other schools had their own ways of transporting students.

When we reached the entryway to the muggle platform, I explained how to get through the barrier before allowing Ginny to go through. Viktor watched closely as she disappeared before going through himself. I followed shortly after and was gathered in the strong arms of my other best friend, Harry.

"Mione! I didn't think you were coming?" he called out setting me on my feet.

"I only decided to do so just the other day. How are you Harry?"

"I'm fine. No worse for the wear despise all the scrapes I've been getting in." he chuckled and ran his hand through his always disheveled hair.

He looked the same and different at the same time. In his eyes I saw the young boy I befriended after he saved me from the mountain troll but also the man that he had to become. He was taller and his face had slimmed a bit but underneath it all, he was still Harry.

Ron came over to embrace Harry in a hug so I slipped away from the pair to greet Charlie, Bill and Mr. Weasley.

After everyone was introduced and said their greeting, Mr. Weasley loaded up our luggage in his Ford Anglia while the rest of us piled in. As we pulled out onto the road, Harry and Ron reminisced on the time they flew the car to school at the beginning of our second year while Charlie discussed the new species of dragons he was attempting to breed with Bill and Ginny.

It wasn't long before we were at the newly constructed Burrow. As soon as we all walked in the door, Molly came over to pass out hugs and food like always.

"You're all so thin. Everyone put your bags away and wash up. Dinner will be ready soon." She called out before heading back into the kitchen.

I followed Ginny up the steps to her bedroom, bumping into Ron as I did.

"Hermione can we talk please?" he asked sincerely.

I looked back at Ginny for suggestions on how to take this. She shrugged her shoulders and took my bag from my hand. Seeing that Ginny didn't give me much of a choice, I followed him up the stairs into the attic, surprised their family ghoul wasn't in his usual corner.

"Look, my family doesn't know that we aren't together anymore and I would rather it stay that way."

"I won't pretend that we are still together Ronald, if that is what you are asking of me." I turned towards the steps when he grabbed me by the arm.

"That's not what I'm asking you." he said a bit harshly, his grip tightening marginally.

Before I had the chance to react, Ron backed away and calmed his temper.

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll tell them. Please."

It was against my better judgment but I agreed to give Ron the time he asked for. I left him, walking back down the stairs to Ginny's bedroom.

"What did that arse want?"

I told her what he asked of me and Ginny thought I was crazy for giving him as much time as I had.

"I don't want to ruin the holiday. Besides it shouldn't be my place to tell your parents why and how he screwed up."

"You always were too good for him. Even now, you're doing him a kindness and you aren't even with him." Ginny shook her head at me, unpacking her bag.

"And you want me to ruin what will likely be the first peaceful holiday with the news of what happened between Ron and me? Come on Ginny, even you aren't that heartless."

She placed her shirt in her drawer and paused, thinking hard about what I said. "Yeah I guess so. Mum hasn't been this happy in a long time. And with everyone coming back…ugh. Fine but once the holiday is over, if he hasn't told them, then promise me you will."

I did, knowing it would most likely come to that.

After dinner we sat around the fire enjoying the company of old friends and catching each other up on what was new in our lives. Bill was back to work at Gringotts, Charlie informed us Percy was working in the Department of Magical Transportation and would be bringing along his fiancée. Arthur said George and Angelina would be here tomorrow before asking us about life at Hogwarts.

Ginny and Ron both talked about the Quidditch team and they matches we won before turning to over to me. Since Ron had yet to say anything about us no longer being together, I found it rather difficult to answer. And I knew if said I was dating someone new, it would raise a lot of questions. So I answered with an abridged version of the truth.

"I'm Head Girl and currently tutoring Viktor here who will be leaving us soon for the States where he will be a professor at an American wizarding academy." I said, quickly throwing the attention onto him.

Viktor blushed but answered everyone's questions. I let out a sighed, catching Ron's gaze as he mouthed "thank you." I nodded but tapped my wrist to remind him of his promise.

Tuesday seemed to past by in much of a blur. From the moment we woke, Molly had everyone helping in the kitchen to prepare the huge feast for Thursday. Everyone was bumping into everyone and Ron, along with his brothers took it upon themselves to sample the various desserts a few times before Molly caught on and sent them outside to leave the women to prepare a meal for 15 or so people, one of which was also taking care of a 6 month old baby.

"Victoire is such a beautiful child, Fleur." I smiled down at the small baby in my arms, her little fist clasped around my pinkie finger.

"Yes, she looks much like Bill but has my magic coursing through her blood as well." She chortled, speaking in a more pronounced English accent.

"So Hermione, I'm sure I can expect some babies in the future from you and Ron?" Molly asked, sitting at the table to snap beans.

"I-uh, well Molly. I need to tell you something. Ron and I aren't-" I began but my statement was interrupted by Victoire wails for food.

Molly, ever the doting mother, quickly rose up and grabbed her bottle handing it to Fleur as she came towards me to get the baby.

Thankful for the distraction, I slipped out the kitchen and into the backyard where the guys had a friendly game of Quidditch going on, using apples rather than actual Quidditch balls.

I took a seat on the grass and watched them for a bit before Harry decided to take a break and joined me.

"I know we haven't talked much but it sounds like things are going pretty good for you from what Ginny tells Me." he commented as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"They are. I thought it would be a bit weird being there but I'm happy I decided to return. But what about you? How is life treating The Boy Who Lived?"

Harry explained that he didn't have much of a life outside of work but was on track to become Head Auror in a few months.

"When I do have some time, I spend it with Katie Bell and Teddy, my godson."

"Lupin and Tonks' son. How is he?"

"He's doing really good. He stays with his grandmother mostly but once the promotion comes through, I'll be taking over raising him. He has so many questions that she can't answer. He's very inquisitive for a two-year old." He chuckled a bit sadden.

"So when did you and Katie start dating? And why am I just finding out now?" I shoved him lightly, changing the subject.

"We've only been out on a few dates and wanted to take things slow. I was going to invite her here but felt like it was too soon." He laughed.

I joined him, understanding perfectly what he meant.

"But even though she says she wants to take it slow, I know that she's the one for me. Like when Ginny and I were together, we were just too close. Towards the end, things between us were feeling more friendly than romantic. We were becoming two different people and drifting further from each other. But with Katie, I know that no matter how fast or slow things progress, we'll end up together. Much like you and Ron, let him tell It." he gestured to his friend as he zoomed past Viktor to catch an apple thrown by Charlie.

I stayed quiet for a bit before deciding I needed to tell someone the secret that was weighing on my shoulders. "Ron and I aren't together anymore. He did some things I could not forgive any longer."

Harry turned his attention from the game onto me. "What do you mean?"

I opened my mouth but found it hard to speak the words. Harry shook me and begged me to tell him what I meant just as Ron and the others joined us.

"Alright there Hermione?" I heard Ron ask.

Not knowing what else to do, I ran to the house and straight into the loo, emptying my stomach once more.

When I had nothing left, I flushed and laid on the cool linoleum floor for a bit before the door busted open and the female Weasley clan, crowded the door, Molly at the front. She walked in and propped me up against the tub, placing a cool rag on my forehead.

"Is she okay?" Ron asked, squeezing into the crowded doorway. Thankfully Ginny shoved him back downstairs.

"Are you feeling okay, my dear?" Molly asked as I rose to my feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Must have been the heat or something." I offered, walking out the bathroom.

When I got back downstairs, all eyes were on me but Harry's seemed to burn right into my soul. I saw him get up from his spot on the couch and begin to make his way towards me just as Viktor stepped in front of me.

"Hermione are you feeling okay? I heard you fainted."

"Yes, I'm fine Viktor. I didn't faint, I just had a small stomach bug." I slipped out of his grasp and headed into the kitchen to grab some water and was trapped by Harry.

"Mione before you got sick; you said something happened between you and Ron. What was it?" he asked me sternly.

"Forget I said anything Harry. Please. Now is not the time to discuss this." I said furtively, looking around for anyone that could be eavesdropping.

"No, it seems like it is the perfect time. Hermione, what happened between you and Ron?"

"Please Harry. Trust me, you don't want to know." I beseeched before walking past him.

Harry's hand shout out and grabbed mine, pleading with me to tell him. Seeing no way out of this, I told him to meet in the barn after everyone went to bed. He nodded and let go, a look of worry in his eyes.

After dinner, Harry pulled me aside and into the barn, unable to wait until everyone was asleep.

"What happened Hermione." He asked, closing the doors.

I took a seat on a broken chair before telling Harry the whole story. How it started with some verbal abuse here and there before it became light physical abuse, a slap here and there. Then it became punches and more visible marks. How I used charms to cover up his handiwork. The almost sexual abuse incident and ended it with me and Draco catching him and Pansy in the dark tower.

"I'm gonna kill him. I don't care. I'm going to kill him right now." Harry began pacing.

"Merlin, Hermione! Why didn't you tell me? How could I not see it?" he asked himself.

"I didn't exactly make it easy for it to be seen. You can't blame yourself for this Harry. Just promise me you won't say anything to Molly and Arthur. I promised Ron I would give him until the end of tonight before I told them myself."

"You do realize that he isn't going to tell them. He's playing on your love and affection for them. He truly believes that you won't break their heart with this news and you will go back to school with them being none the wiser."

"Look at what you are asking me to do Harry. Molly and Arthur have been like parents to us when we didn't have ours. I can't break their hearts by telling them what a monster their son has turned into."

He stopped pacing to engulf me in a hug. In many ways, Harry was like my brother. Always the level-headed one, who knew of the right thing to do even if it wasn't the easiest.

"I'll be right there. We can tell them together." He stated in my ear.

I nodded and cried for a bit before summoning the strength to deliver the crushing blow.

Unfortunately or fortunately, everyone had already retired to their bedrooms for the evening by the time we made it back into the house.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. We'll just pull them aside and sit them down, and you'll tell them the whole story."

Sunday brunch was a rather tense affair. Well at least it was for me. Ginny and I were the last ones to the table, leaving me the choice of whether to sit between Harry and Ron or Viktor and Mr. Weasley. Choosing the latter of the two, I squeezing in between the two smiling weakly at them both while trying to avoid the daggers Harry was shooting at me.

While everyone else chatted animatedly, Harry took turns between giving me imploring glances and Ron death glares, to which he answered with a questioning glare of his own.

The second everyone was finished, I jumped up so quickly to assist Molly clear the table that my chair flew backwards onto the floor. I blushed bashfully before grabbing a stack of dished and running into the kitchen.

"So what was that all about?" Ginny whispered as she magicked the scrub brush to clean the massive stacks of plates, bowls and platters that had accumulated.

"I told Harry last night what happened between Ron and me. And now he wants me to tell your parents, today."

"Well, did you tell him how important this is to Mum! God, I don't know what changed in him but I sure don't like it. He's all 'grown-up' and 'mature' now. Did you know he hasn't asked me once how I was handling the break up?"

"That's because he's dating Katie Bell. And aren't you currently dating Blaise who you are happy with?"

"That's not the point. He should be still pining away over me. That's the point!" Ginny huffed before leaving the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, jumping out of Ginny's warpath.

"Ginny being Ginny, as usual." I chuckled before telling Harry that I couldn't tell the Weasleys'.

"I know they have a right to know but I can't ruin this for them. And you know that you can't either. Look at Mrs. Weasley. I haven't seen her smile like that since Fred was alive. We can't take this from them Harry."

He hung his head but eventually agreed with me. "Fine, I won't say anything but if someone asks about it, then you need to say something."

I let out a huge sigh and hugged, glad I was able to put off the inevitable for a bit longer. When we broke apart, Harry and I joined everyone in the living room to welcome the rest of the guest for tomorrow's dinner.

One by one, they stepped through the grate, first Percy with his fiancée. Then came to everyone's surprise Katie along with who we all quickly noticed as Teddy Lupin by his rainbow colored hair and odd-colored skin, followed by George and a pregnant Angelina.

Hugs, kisses, and warm welcomes were passed all around in the midst of introductions, everyone shouting over everyone. Molly came through, throwing her arms around her sons and their fiancée's, brushing the floo powder off them all.

Things quieted down a bit when everyone paired off, Bill with Fleur and Victoire, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, who looked so natural together and Harry with Katie and Teddy.

Seeing the love in front of me made me miss Draco a bit much so I walked out to the backyard and sent him my patronus along with the message, _**"Missing you Dragon. Wish you were here to share in the moment of love I just saw."**_

I sat in the grass and waited for his reply, which came shortly after I sent mine.

_"I'm willing to bet I miss you much more. And Dragon?"_

_**"It is your name. Well the meaning of your name. I figured you would need a nickname."**_

_ "And you came up with Dragon. I like it."_

I giggled before responding just as Harry found me.

"What are you doing out here by yourself? I wanted to introduce you to Teddy."

"Oh I just wanted to send someone a message." I blushed.

"The mystery boyfriend, I assume."

I nodded just as the silvery lion walked towards me with Draco's message.

_ "I love you Mina. I can't until you return."_

I send mine back to him with the same message before following Harry into the Burrow, quickly finding Teddy playing some hand game with Viktor, laughing as his hair turned a fiery red to reflect his mood at losing.

"Teddy come here. I want you to meet someone." Harry called out to the small child, taking a knee as he came running over.

"Teddy, this is my best friend, Hermione Granger. She knew your mum and dad as well."

I stuck my hand out, amazed at how much he looked like Tonks and Lupin with his Metamorphmagus abilities and light brown hair.

"This is how he looks on a daily basis when he is calm." Harry explained as I caught sight of his eyes, one green and one dark blue with a slight twinkle to it. The best of both worlds.

"Uncle Harry talks about you a lot. He says your very smart but a bit of a know it all." Teddy said unabashed.

"Well your Uncle Harry was right about the first part. But what I'm sure he didn't tell you was how many times this know it all saved his butt when he was in danger." I smirked at Harry.

"I guess I glossed over those parts." He answered sheepishly before leaving the room.

I shook my head and threw a pillow after him before chatting a bit more with Teddy. We all knew that Lupin and Tonks hadn't had much of an opportunity to spend with their son and it seems that Harry and Teddy's grandmother were doing their best to make sure they kept their memory alive.

"You are good with children, Hermione. I can tell you vill make vonderful mother." Viktor smiled as I conjured some sparks from the tip of my wand much to Teddy's amazement.

I hadn't really thought too much in detail about children but being around the Weasley family and seeing all the new lives that were here and on their way, I felt my maternal side coming to the front.

It was crazy how the greatest magic was the love of a mother.

The day seemed to progress without any issues from Ron. The women traded war stories about the crazy things they craved or how sick their kids made them while the men sat around discussing Quidditch. As we didn't have kids and had no interest in joining the men in their sports talks; Katie, Ginny and me sat in the garden and talked about what was interesting to us: relationships.

"So how did you and Harry get together, Katie?" Ginny asked, staring the conversation off.

"Through Oliver Wood actually. After the final battle and everything, Oliver asked me to try out for the team to help fill some of the open spots. Harry often came to the games but it was a bit before he worked up the courage to ask me out. So one night after a game, we went out and, well here we are." She shrugged happily.

Ginny explained to Katie how she was dating Blaise and the condensed version of how they got together, choosing wisely to leave out all the sex that lead to them being a couple.

"And I assume you're still with Ron, Hermione? Everyone in Gryffindor weren't surprised when we learned you guys were dating. We all could tell that underneath every single argument and fight you two had, was sexual tension just itching to come to the surface." Katie asked playfully.

"No, Ron and I broke up earlier this year and I'll leave it at that." I said, pulling at the grass.

"Oh really? What happened? Did you two grow apart or…"

"Basically. We wanted completely different things and now we have them." I said harshly, getting tired of everyone assuming he and I were still together. I quickly got up and headed towards the house, wanting desperately to put an end to it.

But as soon as I walked in I saw Molly and Arthur throwing their heads back in laughter at something someone said and my steely resolve melted faster than an acid pop on a tongue.

Feeling rather foolish, I ran up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom, throwing myself onto her bed.

I heard the door squeak open and Ginny asking me if I was feeling okay.

"I want for everyone to stop assuming that Ron and I are together and saying we were so perfect. If we were so perfect for each other than we would still be together and he wouldn't have done the things he did." I cried.

Ginny rubbed my back and allowed me to cry for a bit before running out the room in a flash. She came back just as fast, telling me to stay there until she came back before running off again.

I wiped away my tears and walked out into the hall just as she was returning with Harry.

"I explained to him how you were feeling and we both agree that you should tell them now. If you wait any longer you'll either tell them at the wrong moment or not tell them at all." She explained, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Okay. Let's go."

The walk down the stairs and into the den where Molly and Arthur seemed to take forever. A few times I thought about running back upstairs but one look at my friends by my side, gave me the strength to keep moving forwards.

**AN: I thought it would be sweet if I made teddy's eyes reflect his parents, green for Lupin and dark blue for Tonks.**

**AN: Next chapter will mark things taking a turn for the worse. We find out how Ron and Pansy got together.**


	20. Chapter 20: A Broken Family

Chapter Twenty – A Broken Family

_*Hermione*_

"Molly, Arthur. Hermione has something that she needs to tell you. It will be hard to hear but just let her get it all off her chest before you react, please." Harry said before nodding at Ginny who placed a silencing charm on the room.

The heads of the Weasley family looked at me with confusing but understand eyes.

"I gave Ron several opportunities to come forward but since he hasn't yet the burden of being the bearer of bad news falls on my shoulders." I began, already feeling terrible about what I had to say.

"I am sorry to have to possibly ruin the holiday with this news but with some support from your daughter and Harry, I am here to tell you that I can no longer hold his true self a secret. Please understand that I have held this in for as long as I could.

"Ronald and I are no longer together because he cheated on me, abused our relationship as well as me and attempted to force himself on me when I wouldn't give him my virginity willingly."

Molly let out a slight gasp while Arthur seemed to freeze.

"We had been breaking up for a while but the final straw was his violent behavior that began again upon our return to Hogwarts. In the past while Ron and I were still together he would lay his hands on me in a violent and malicious manner, causing bruises and scratches to form. I have tried to forgive him for it and even made excuses for him in the past but I can no longer do such."

With some urging from both Harry and Ginny, I explained in very vivid detail every bruise and mark that Ron left on me, the night in the Room of Requirement, his tryst with Pansy in the Dark Tower, everything.

Upon finishing the sordid tale, Molly wept in her husband's arm, wailing 'how could such a sweet boy do such terrible things' while Arthur just comforted her. Both felt obligated to apologize to me before asking Ginny to remove the charm. Ginny didn't speak, just did what her father asked of her watching him as he stalked into the living room before dragging Ron outside the house. Everyone was curious as to what was going on, rushed to the doorway and windows, watching in horror as Arthur slapped his son across his face before shouting and gesturing to the house.

"Does anyone know what exactly is going on?" someone asked.

"Guess Ron screwed up big time!"

"I haven't seen him have a row like this with anyone since I told him I was disowning the family." Percy stated, shocked his father had resorted to physical violence.

"NOW GET IN THERE AND GET YOUR THINGS. I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Arthur shouted.

Ron walked back towards the crowd which parted as he came closer, no one daring to ask what he did now.

Catching my eye as he walked towards the steps, Ron changed his mind and marched towards me, his eyes full of rage.

"I asked you not to say anything. I guess your lips are just another thing you can't keep closed, you filthy mudblood." He spat, his hands shooting out to claps around my neck.

But his hands never got there. As soon as his hands reached the general vicinity of my neck, a light blue light shown from my necklace casting me in a protective shield, to everyone's surprise.

I tapped my necklace twice and the shield disappeared but the shocked looks had yet to leave everyone's face. Arthur came in and grabbed Ron by the scruff of his shirt and shoved him towards the stairs, shouting for her to gather his things and leave the house as he was no longer a Weasley.

"Can someone please explain what the heck just happened here?" George asked again.

Everyone looked at me but I was still too shaken to answer so I allowed Ginny and Harry to spin the tale of betrayal and deceit, everyone just as shocked as Mrs. Weasley.

When Ron returned a short time later, he didn't bother with any sort of goodbye, just walked out the door before apparating away.

Thanksgiving was officially ruined.

**AN: It's really short, I know but I needed the next chapter to stand on its own as it will be from Ron's POV. We get an interesting look at how he fell so far down the rabbit's hole.**


	21. Chapter 21: Darkness Falls

**AN: PLEASE HEAD THIS WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ISSUES OF A DARK MATTER. IF YOU FEEL YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH IT, PLEASE SKIP AHEAD.**

**Song: **

**Chapter Twenty One – Darkness Falls**

_*Narrator*_

Ron was having a hard time dealing with being disowned by his parents. Not soon after he left his parents' house did he receive an official notice from the ministry record keepers that his family would be discrediting him from their family tree.

"It's that little bitch's fault. Just like her legs, her mouth was another thing she could keep closed. All she had to do was let it go. She already moved on. Wasn't that enough?" he screamed at the night, throwing the bottle of firewhiskey onto the pavement in front of him.

Staggering a bit through dark alleyways, he made his way to his destination. A small flat in a muggle neighborhood; that Ron was proud to call his home during his sabbatical from school while Hogwarts was being rebuilt. It was the place he had hoped to call home for himself and Hermione but now served as his love nest.

"She needs to be taught a lesson. No she needs someone to put her in her place." He laughed darkly as he tapped the lock of the green door.

Pushing open the door, Ron walked in, pleased that the muggle maid he hired to clean it was doing her job. He even granted her the right to live in it while he was away at school.

She didn't know about his coming and goings, not only because Ron bewitched her with Dark Magic but, she knew if she did anything to anger him, he would kill her. Just as he had the maid before her.

Before doing anything else, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of 190-proof grain alcohol from the cabinet. The clear liquid burned as it trickled down his throat like it always did but Ron seemed to welcome it.

Not bothering with a glass, he gulped greedily from the bottle before setting it down. The sense of euphoria he always felt after drinking it washed over him in waves. As he had already spent part of the evening drinking, the effects crept up on him faster than normal.

Slipping a bit, he made his way down the hall to the spare bedroom where his maid often slept. Much to his surprise, she wasn't there.

"Must be with her family for the holiday." He scoffed before sending his patronus to Pansy, letting her know her company was requested.

This was something Ron had done so many times. And every time he expected her to show up wherever he was, dressed in her bed attire. This for her meant something along the lines of skimpy shorts and a stretched out tank top over a bra.

A few minutes later she popped in, dressed in the attire that Ron expected. Pansy walked the familiar path to the bedroom where she knew he would be waiting for her. He was sitting up against the headboard, his eyes staring straight ahead at the photo he always kept of Hermione there.

Pansy hated it and always wanted him to take it down but he would never allow it. To her it was a constant reminder that she wasn't the woman he once loved but to him it was a reminder of the straw that would break the proverbial camel's back.

"I thought you said you were staying with your family for the holiday?" She asked, slipping out of her shoes and jacket.

Ron took a sip of his clear drink before gesturing to the photo. "That Bitch Hermione lied to my parents about why we broke up and they chose to believe her over their own son. So they kicked me out. But they didn't know I had this place so here we are." He explained, keeping his gaze forward.

Pansy slowly undress, her attempt at a strip tease going unnoticed by Ron. All he could focus on was the photo of Hermione and what his master plan was going to entail.

"Care to share your thoughts with me?" Pansy snapped.

"I called you here for one reason and one reason only. It was for your body only so no I don't want nor do I care to tell you what I am thinking. Finish undressing so we can fuck."

Pansy felt hurt but bit her tongue and held back her tears like she always did with him and obediently did what he asked of her, like always.

As Ron threw her onto the bed and thrusted himself inside of her Pansy, she turned her head, no longer wanting to look into the eyes of the one she thought cared for her.

Ron on the other hand, couldn't care less about Pansy's feelings. To him she was just another warm body. A means to get his needs met and satisfied. But he would never tell pansy that, even if his actions more times than not suggested otherwise.

Ron continued ravening Pansy's body, taking his aggression out on her, choking her lightly and digging his nails into her waist. She hated it when he was rough with her but wasn't sure if she should speak up. Ron had changed from the boy she and her fellow Slytherins use to tease while growing into someone with a much darker soul.

Pansy didn't know exactly what it was but she knew that something in him had changed.

After exploding his seed into her, Ron wiped his brow and flipped her over onto her stomach, contending to have sex with Pansy as if she were some female dog. The sound of their skin slapping and her sex permeating the air.

Ron knew that if his plan was going to work then he was going to need to include her in his thinking and planning. But he couldn't do it without the next member of the group being present. Grabbing his wand, he sent his patronus to the third member of the group who arrived a second later with a faint pop.

Theo Nott looked around, having never been in Ron's place. The place wasn't much to look at but the sight before him was one he couldn't resist staring at. Theo wasn't a fan of Pansy as he preferred classier women. Like the one who was currently dating Draco Malfoy.

Yes, it was true he gave Draco a hard time about being with someone like her but the reality of it was he admired Draco for being so bold to be with her.

After Ron witnessing the altercation between him and Draco at the Fall Dance, he began seeing Theo as a kindred spirit. The next day Ron approached Theo and asked for his assistance in his revenge against Draco. Theo was all too eager to assist and the two schemed on several different ways to separate get Draco kicked out of school and away from Hermione, each one sounding crazier than the one before it.

Then Nott informed me of the Masquerade dance and the plan practically fell into my lap. With his position as a prefect, he was able to keep Ron informed of every detail that he needed to exact his revenge.

"I'm sure you both know that I originally wanted to get Draco away from Hermione to get her back with me. But that plan has changed. I have Pansy here. Who by the way should remember how you came to be mine in the first place."

Ron smirked at Theo and told him about the night he was wondering the halls and heard a weird moaning sound.

"I thought it was one of the ghosts or something. So imagine my surprise when I saw it was this one. Legs wide open, propped up on a couple of desks, using a quill to pleasure herself. And then when she caught sight of me, I thought she was going to stop or tell me to leave. But not my little minx.

"Oh no, she got on her hands and knees and crawled towards me and begged me to help her find a release. And I told her I would if she wore to be mine and to do my bidding. So she did and I did." He chuckled giving Pansy one final thrust before exploding into her once more.

"What is it that you need me to do?" Pansy panted as he threw her to the floor.

Theo watched in surprise and shock that Pansy was taking such abuse but knew better than to say anything about it.

Ron kneeled in front of her and grabbed her cheek, pulling her towards the bed. "The time has come for you to prove it. When we return to school, I need for you to keep a very close eye on Malfoy and his whore. Tell me everything they do, where they go. How he talks to her, how he acts around her. Everything. I mean it, don't leave anything out. You understand?"

Pansy nodded her head as Ron crushed his lips onto hers.

"Now Theo I need you to prepare some polyjuice potion. You'll have to grab some of his hair during one of the dance committee meetings. Just make sure it's ready by the night of the dance." Ron instructed him.

As polyjuice took a more practiced hand, Ron was entrusting it to Theo who was a more experienced potioneer than he was. Theo was feeling a bit nervous and wasn't quite sure he understood exactly what Ron's plan was.

Ron picked up on his hesitation and questioned him about it.

"What is it Nott?"

"You do realize if we do this, there's no going back? And if we fail, that he won't stop until he finds us."

"That's what you're worried about? Look all we're going to do is make it appear that Draco is cheating on her during the dance. I'll have someone cause a scene that will demand her attention, that'll be your cue to get Draco out of the Great Hall.

"Once she's solved the issue, she'll come looking for him. You tell her that you'll help her look for him and lead her towards the empty classroom. She'll think he's cheating on her. Then you can swoop in and comfort her. She'll be yours. All you have to do is keep Draco detained with the secondary potion."

"I know what to do. My question is, why are you so eager to throw Hermione away. I thought the whole purpose of this was for you to get her back."

Ron pulled on his boxers and gestured to the living room, choosing not to discuss this in front of Pansy. It was something he only shared with a privilege few and she was not a member of that circle.

Theo bid Pansy good night before closing the door to the bedroom and followed Ron, who was pouring two shots of firewhiskey into glasses. Ron downed one before offering the next to Theo.

Downing it quickly, he listened as Ron explained his reasoning.

While the golden trio was searching for the horcruxes, Harry and Hermione became very good friends and even closer than they were before. Ron truly believed that his friends were talking about him whenever he wasn't around.

"I would often go out and come back to hear them talking about me. But the second I entered the tent, they would clam up. So I stopped talking whenever they were around. And it seemed like they preferred it that way."

Believing that maybe the locket was just preying on his insecurities, he didn't let it bother him as much. But when he left them in the woods, he thought he heard them rejoicing over the fact that he was no longer around and truly felt that she had given Harry her virginity that night.

But when he came back, he felt that maybe he was wrong and tried to make sense of the closeness between them. Then when the locket was opened and he saw that their shadow versions were intimate, he knew that his deep seeded fear was confirmed.

Although the locket was destroyed, the evil that created the locket wasn't and unbeknownst to the trio, the evil found itself a new host, Ron. From then on, he changed his whole outlook on life and saw what he believed to be the truth of the world.

"The world is not a place not of good and evil, light and dark but necessary and unnecessary evil. I knew that going into the battle and thought I was on the right side and when we won, I knew that I would have to avenge those who died."

As Ron's brother, Fred, was among the dead, he felt responsible for avenging his death. He made a solemn vow at his brother's funeral that he would make those responsible for all the deaths to pay.

He listened for the signs and read the Auror bulletins before hunting down the death eaters and torturing them to the point of death before turning them over to the Ministry.

"They thought they could escape judgment but I was there to deliver it with a swift hand. There were a few nights when their screams and twisted faces haunted my dreams. But I didn't care after a while. They needed to pay for their crimes. Over time I grew to welcome their screams and the warped looks on their faces. I cherished it. It became my lullaby, the very thing that put me to sleep.

"My dreams were of new ways to torture them while my nightmares were of how life was everywhere else. But I knew I needed to do more. I realized that the other Aurors were sending them to trial and allowing them to rot in jail. I knew I had to do something and I was about to get my chance. I was sentenced to speak about Draco at his trial. I was finally going to have my revenge.

"But then Hermione spoke on his behalf and they allowed him to walk free. The bastard that allowed them evil to darken our doorstep. And then she dates him!

"So yes this will be my way of getting revenge on him. He loves Hermione with a passion but he doesn't deserve her. What he deserves is to pay for the crimes he committed against the school and the people of the wizarding community."

Theo didn't understand why Ron felt like it was his responsibility to do it all but after hearing what he had to say, he decided against questioning it all. Besides he was getting Hermione, the one he wanted so he couldn't exactly complain.

**AN: And there you have it. Ron's descent down the rabbit hole and his now twisted mind and poisoned soul. As always review and let me know your thoughts.**


	22. Chapter 22: Unsettling Quiet

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Benn wrestling with a massive case of writer's block on both my stories and I went on a little impromptu va-cay but I'm back now and back to the grind. **

**Chapter Twenty Two – Unsettling Quiet**

_*Hermione*_

Despite what had happened with Ron, Molly still insisted on having everyone stay for the rest of the holiday. After receiving sorrow-filled looks and mournful glances from the Weasleys, I spent most of my time with Viktor, helping him review the subjects he would need to pass for the NEWT'S.

When Thanksgiving arrived, dinner was a pleasant affair. Molly had spent all day holed up in the kitchen cooking everyone's favorite dishes.

"I just want to say that I'm glad that I have my family and my friends here safe and sound for another holiday. Despite the event that happened just a few days ago, this is still a happy occasion." Arthur smiled before slicing up the turkey.

Once everyone had their plates loaded up, the only sound was forks and knives scraping against plates.

The entire dinner, I kept feeling like everyone's eyes were on me. Viktor placed his hand on mine; occasionally giving it a squeeze and Ginny gave me weak smiles whenever our eyes met.

Eventually molly got tired of the silence and demanded we all confront the elephant in the room.

"I don't want anyone treating Hermione any differently because of what Ron did. She is still a member of this family just like Ronald once was. But he has decided to no longer be a part of our family and he is not welcome here. Now this is still a joyous holiday and I expect you all to act like It." she slammed her hand on the table for effect.

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day when Ma's face was redder than her hair." George snickered.

One by one, we all started laughing until the joyous sound rang throughout the house.

When Saturday came, I was sad to leave what I often referred to as my "second wizarding home".

Viktor had enjoyed the visit and Fluer's company. They were always conversing in French and teaching certain phrases and words to Victorie.

Mrs. Weasley sent us off to the train station with leftover turkey sandwiches, charmed to stay warm until we ate them.

"I promise I'll try to keep in touch and once things slow down at the office we'll have lunch or something." Harry hugged me.

"I'll hold you to it." I told him before hopping on the train. I settled into the compartment Ginny had staked out where she was already making out with Blaise.

When the pair finally broke apart for air, I asked Blaise how his break was.

"Mother's new husband is just like the rest. Insanely wealthy and head over heels in love. I'm sure they'll have a nice life together." He shrugged.

"Are you not happy vat your mother has found happiness?"

Blaise snorted. "I would or even could be happy for her if I truly believed what they share is love. He may love her but she loves money. I don't even know if she loved my father."

"I'm sure she loved him enough to conceive you. That has to speak for something." I offered.

"Maybe. All I know is getting married is something that I'm not too keen on doing it any time soon. And anyone who says they are, are crazy." Blaise stated to Ginny's dismay, who in anger, quickly got up from Blaise's lap and walked out the compartment.

"Vhat about you, Hermione? Do you believe in marriage?" Viktor asked, looking directly in my face.

Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Blaise go from a slouch to a sitting position, eager to hear my answer.

"I believe in marriage when it's between the right people. There can't just be love. There has to be a strong sense of trust and faith between the two people. I want a romance like my parents'. When he saw her, he knew she was the one but he did the right thing in courting her and waiting until the time was right before proposing marriage."

Viktor smiled nodded while Blaise went back to his slouching before remarking on a fight he witnessed between Ron and Pansy.

After he disappeared from the Burrow, no one had heard from him. The elder Weasley boys along with Mr. Weasley charmed the entire grounds so Ron couldn't enter and changed his hand on the family clock to be alerted if he was near.

"Apparently it's over between them. He was screaming at her, accusing her of still having feelings for Draco. She was just sitting there crying, not trying to deny it or anything. So if I were you, I would keep a close eye on my boyfriend there Hermione."

Despite hearing what Blaise had to say about Pansy, I was more worried about Ron. I didn't exactly want a repeat of Thanksgiving. Especially when I had yet to inform Draco about the incident.

I awoke from my nap just as the train was pulling into Hogsmeade. I pushed off of Viktor's shoulder and out of his embrace before gathering up my things and following the other students out onto the platform.

"Mina!" I heard his familiar voice call out.

I turned to find Draco pushing off the wall, a beautiful bouquet of red tulips in his hands. I dropped my bag and ran into his open arms, happy to be back.

After a fiery kiss, Draco murmured how much he missed me.

"I felt like I was going crazy without you here. How was the holiday? Was everything okay?"

"There was an incident. I'll tell you about it when we get back to our room." I whispered, suddenly aware of the prying eyes and ears all around us, including a pair that belonged to a certain gingered haired boy.

_***Draco***_

I was upset that Ron had attempted to put his hands on Mina but was happy to hear that her necklace protected her.

"You should have told me right away Mina."

"Dragon, I knew if I had, you would have rushed to the burrow and made matters worse than they already are. I say let him be. He's already been disowned by his parents, none of his family is speaking with him and he lost his semblance of a girlfriend earlier today. I think he's suffered enough."

I shook my head. "He will never suffer enough for the way he treated you, Mina. I've restrained myself out of love for you but if he so much as looks at you wrong, I don't think I'll be able to do it again."

"I'm just asking you to not go looking for a fight. If he approached you then yes defend yourself. Otherwise just stay out of the way."

I promised her I would but it wasn't without difficulty.

That night as Hermione slept in my arms, the thoughts of the letter my father sent crept back to the forefront of my mind. Christmas would soon be here and I wanted to explain to her my father's desire for me to marry Astoria but I wanted to get through them dealing with her lineage first.

"Draco? Is everything okay?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes. I'm just having some difficulty sleeping." I tell her, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione pulled herself out of my embrace and looked at me seriously. "Talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just thinking about the future like always. Christmas, to be exact. I know I invited you to the manor for the holiday and I'm not changing my mind. I'm just wondering what my parents are going to think."

"I thought you didn't care what they thought?"

"I don't but … I just want to be responsible for my life, starting with Christmas."

_*Hermione*_

The next morning, I woke up a bit later than usual and found Draco had already left the bed. On the pillow was a note stating he had taken a walk to clear his mind and he would be back later.

I slipped out of bed and gathered up my things to take a shower. I knew that something had been eating away at Draco, even before I left for Thanksgiving break but he had yet to tell me about it. I didn't want to force him into telling me whatever was on his mind but I was worried about him nonetheless.

When I finished and had dressed, I went off in search of Draco surprised he had yet to return to our room.

After searching all of our usual haunts, I knew the only other place he could be would be the Astronomy Tower. As I left the Quidditch pitch for the tower, I ran into Ron.

"Hermione, I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the Burrow. I was upset and just being stupid and I shouldn't have put you in that position."

I was caught off guard by his apology and shocked to my core that I didn't know what to say. What made things even more weird was after my stunned silence, Ron gave me a hug.

As I watched him walk away, I tried to make sense of what just happened between us. I thought for certain that Ron would avoid me or even try to attack me again as he did last time. But a hug was the furthest thing from my mind.

I was still a bit puzzled when I finally got to the Astronomy Tower but all that went away when I saw Draco pacing and talking with himself.

"…to tell them. But I just want to get through right now." Draco said before turning around, facing me.

"A wise wizard once told me that he often talked to himself when he found his mind overwhelmed. At the time I thought he was just rambling on but lately I've found myself feeling just like him, my thoughts overwhelming my mind."

"You know you can talk to me Draco. Just tell me what's on your mind."

He shook his head and went back to pacing, a look of worry crossing his face. "It is wrong of me to worry about what the future holds for me, for us? I know that I shouldn't focus on such things but I can't help but to wonder if everything will work out the way I want them to."

"Draco you should know that the more you try to control the future, the more it won't work out the way you want it to. Is it the NEWT'S that you're worried about? I'm sure that you'll do fine. Besides they aren't for another few months."

"It's not that or anything about Hogwarts that I'm worried about. It's you and it's me. I'm constantly wondering about our future together. I know what I want and it's you. I'd like to believe that I'm right in assuming that you want the same."

I nodded, not quite sure where Draco was going with this. "Can you tell me what is going on inside your head? Because you are really starting to scare me."

Draco opened and closed his mouth; unable to tell me whatever it was that was on his mind. I let out a sigh and left it alone, leaving to get ready for the dance committee meeting.

"Before we dismiss the meeting, I just wanted to thank everyone for their hard work thus far. I know that this dance is going to be amazing. Now for the next meeting, I want to finish our discussion on the decorations for the dance. I love the fire and ice theme someone suggested at our last meeting as they are often used to describe two things or two people who are perceived to be opposites.

"Now Draco will be in charge of the set up committee so pass along the word to your houses that if anyone wants to help and get out of classes the Friday before the dance to speak with him."

Draco stood and nodded before taking place at the podium. "One last thing. The Head Girl has neglected to mention that tomorrow night she along with Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini and I will be holding a crash course for those of you that are taking the NEWT'S next year. This will be the first of many until the last two weeks before the tests are to be administered.

"We will meet every Monday night promptly at 7 and work until 9. So if you need some extra assistance, now would be the time to receive It." he nodded, adjourning the meeting.

"So have you figured out the lesson plan for tomorrow's meeting?" he asked while we walked.

"Yeah; based on the things that Viktor was having some trouble on, I figured we could focus on them first. Wandless magic, complex potion brewing, transfiguring and counter curses. I figured the four of us could tackle our strong suits and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Later that evening, despite it being well past curfew, Ron and Theodore were raiding the potions supply cabin for the necessary ingredients for a potion.

"Are you sure you'll be able to make this in time?"

"I'm positive. But why do you need it?"

"Just as a precautionary measure. A plan B if you will." Ron answered, getting annoyed. He was already upset that he had to wait a month before enacting his plan and didn't want his other two cohorts screwing it up by knowing too much.

"It's just this is a very complex spell and the potion calls for ingredients we haven't used as of yet. I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing."

Ron knew exactly what he was doing. Getting his revenge on those he believed were deserving of his wrath.

AN: It's short I know. But like I said, I was struggling with this chapter for a bit but I also needed some filler before getting into the dance. the next chapter will be the dance and the one after that will be all about Ron's plan and how it plays out.


	23. Chapter 23: The Ultimate Masquerade

**AN: So Close by Jon McLaughlin [listen to it when Draco and Hermione share the last dance]**

**Chapter Twenty Three – The Ultimate Masquerade**

_*Hermione*_

The day was finally here. After a month of being stressed and dealing with a lot of weirdness from Ron, and trying to unravel the mystery that was Draco, I was finally ready to have some fun.

Whenever we weren't in class, tutoring or at the dance committee meetings, Draco spent his time pacing and talking to himself in the Astronomy tower or chatting with Blaise in a corner of the library.

And at night, he would lie next to me until I fell asleep then take up post in the chair across the room. It was there that he spent the nights, both his hands clasped together under his chin and looking not at me but in my general direction.

After the first couple of nights when I asked him what was wrong and he didn't reply, I sought out Blaise to see if he could put my mind at ease. But his reply didn't offer much insight or comfort into what was bothering my Dragon.

"Draco just has some things on his mind that he would rather deal with himself than involve you in them. Trust me, when's he ready, he'll let you in." he said, a knowing grin on his face.

Even though I could tell Blaise knew exactly what was going on in Draco's head, the fact that he was refusing to tell me spoke volumes. Whatever Draco was stressing over wasn't a big deal so I gave up trying to crack the mystery of his mind and put my focus into the various projects that required my attention.

The NEWT'S prep sessions were going well but my attention was being vied for by Viktor, who insisted be near my side always and to my surprise Ron. When he showed up for the first lesson, he was quickly approached by Draco, Blaise and Viktor.

"I didn't come here to start any trouble. I just want to pass my NEWT'S so I can start my Auror training in the fall." He said sincerely.

I could tell that Draco was trying to decide whether or not this was true but he remembered the promise he made me and allowed him to join the class. Viktor, on the other hand, wasn't so easily persuaded.

"You vill be careful, da? I am not so good vith curses. I could make a mistake that could do you harm." He warned him before walking away.

Despite the warnings disguised as threats, Ron proved to be made of a stronger mettle and came to every session we had. He worked hard and didn't cause any unnecessary problems. But when it we moved on to wand-less magic, he discovered it a bit harder than the other subjects we were working on.

After accidently setting a couple of people's robes on fire, Ron opted out of wand-less magic training, moving onto advance potion making, which he proved to have a strong aptitude for.

But all of that was in the back of my mind as I was laying out everything I was going to need for the dance. I found the perfect dress in a catalog from a Wizarding store in France and the masks from Gladrags was the perfect complement.

Draco left as soon as Ginny arrived, promising to meet me in the entrance hall before the dance.

"I just have something I need to take care but I promise I will be there." He kissed my forehead and ducked out the portrait hole. Ginny waved as he rushed pass.

"Where is he off to in such a hurry?" she questioned me.

I shrugged and guided her into the combined suite and prepared myself for the shriek I knew she was about to let out.

"What. Is. Happening. Here." She breathed out/half gasped.

"Draco did this a while back. He somehow found a way around the charms and made this so we could spend our nights comfortably together, although lately it's been more one-sided." I mumbled, not wanting to discuss it.

Ginny clucked her tongue and smirked before asking a slew of personal and several embarrassing questions about "living" with Draco on a more "intimate" level.

"To be honest, it's much like it was before. We still have our separate lives. We occasionally shower together but most nights, he showers first and then I shower. Then when I come into the room he is usually already dressed and in the bed reading or something and I'm combing my hair and getting dressed in my pajamas before climbing into bed with him and eventually passing out."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You and Draco have the best relationship of us all. Things between Blaise and I are starting to taper off and I think he's beginning to lose interest."

Ginny in her own right was a quixotic person who had high hopes of her and Blaise marrying in the future. But Blaise had made it clear on more than one occasion that he had no desires to marry anyone.

"Maybe he just needs some space. He could feel like you're smothering him." I mentioned casually.

"Did he tell you that? That he thought I was smothering him?" Ginny stopped sorting through her makeup and turned her attention back to me.

"He didn't tell me anything. I was simply stating a possible answer to your situation."

Ginny nodded and changed the subject to my dress for the dance. She knew that I bought mine through wizarding mail but had yet to see it.

"So you haven't seen Draco's robes and he hasn't seen your dress?" Ginny asked, unpinning her hair. Ginny had cut her hair into a shoulder length bob over Thanksgiving so it was easier to manage. It was a nicer and softer look for her so she decided to style her hair into a curled bobbed hairstyle from the 70's.

I shook my head no. "He's been very secretive about how he was going to best display the colors of Ravenclaw. I don't even know what his mask looks like. I found it in the drawer the other day but he transfigured it so it would appear to be a pair of black socks. But he doesn't know what I'm wearing either so we will both be surprise."

"Well let's not keep him waiting any longer." She squealed, returning to her hair.

I took my seat in front of the mirror and began braiding my hair, wrapping it up and pinning it into a bun. When I was pleased with the placement of my bun, I pinned it in place with an elaborate silver flower.

"So how are you going to spend the upcoming break? Are you coming back to the Burrow? Or does Draco have some special plans up his sleeve?"

"Actually, I'll be spending it with him. We'll leave school and head to the Manor and stay with his parents for a week before spending a week with my parents. Then we will join Blaise, his mother, and her new husband at the wizarding resort he owns."

"I wonder why Blaise didn't invite me to meet his mother." Ginny pondered.

I left her to her thoughts while I fixed my bangs so they weren't hanging in my eye but swept more so to the side before applying green and silver eye shadow to my face. When I finished, I applied the silver eye shadow and a slightly darker shade of green glitter near Ginny's eyes.

With our make-up finished, Ginny picked up her dress and held it against her body for a second before she magicked it on. It was a sweetheart, A-line, knee length silver tube-top mini dress with a pleated skirt, bedazzled belt and a deep V-neck split, showcasing just a small amount of her breasts.

"Are you sure that's what you want to wear? You know McGonagall will probably have a problem with it." I asked as she twirled in front of the mirror and looked at herself from various angles.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and put on her jewelry, which consisted of a snake necklace and bracelet and green studded earrings and held her mask on her face, turning so I could tie the ribbon.

Ernie MacMillan and Padma Patil, along with the owner of Gladrags were very successful in creating the spell to charm the various masks for the dance.

At the last meeting, they brought a practice one and showed us how to transform them for the dance.

Upon first glance, the mask was white in color and almost as thin as parchment. The wearer would only have to tap the mask twice and speak the spell word, _dissimulo _and the name of the house they were representing and the mask would transform into a decorative plastic one.

Padma stepped forward and took the mask from Ernie's hand and tapped it twice with her wand before speaking in a clear voice _"Dissimulo Hufflepuff."_

The mask transformed into hard black plastic before adding a yellow diamond argyle like design all over and outlined in gold sequins. The eye slits had feathers and small rhinestones surrounding it with a beautiful peacock-ish feather design sprouting from the top.

Everyone was amazed at how beautiful and elegant her mask became. Ernie passed a couple more samples around, giving all the houses a chance to see how their masks could look.

The day before all the eligible students picked up their mask in the hall so they could already "be in character" upon arriving at the dance.

Ginny produced her wand and her plain white mask transformed into a green and silver glittered lace design masquerade mask.

"Well come on now. Let's see the dress!" Ginny shouted, fluffing her hair one more time.

I put the finishing touches on my make-up and magicked my own dress on. It was a halter dress in a shade darker than grassy green with crisscrossed crystal studded straps, a split directly in the middle of the dress, leaving it a bit longer in the back.

I sat back down in front of the mirror and slipped into my silver heels. Then I placed my silver infinity drop earrings in my ear, masquerade mask bangle on my arm before taking off my protection necklace.

"Are you sure you want to take that off?" Ginny asked a warning look on her face. "Draco wouldn't…"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm not taking my wand either." I interrupted her but at the last minute I decided Ginny was right and placed a charm on it, making it invisible before attaching the Steampunk Gothic Lolita Corset Choker I bought from the catalog along with my dress.

At last I spoke the spell and charmed my white parchment mask into a silver lace Venetian one.

"Come on, let's go make their jaws drop." Ginny smirked once we were ready.

_*Draco*_

I knew that women needed a bit of time to get ready but I was growing more anxious by the second. It hadn't take me any time at all to put on my black dress robes with a navy blue vest and bronze cravat. My mask on the other hand, covered both my eyes and half my face and was dark blue in color with a bronze and brown checkerboard design.

"They'll be down in a bit. Just relax mate." Blaise called out lazily from the wall.

Things between him and Ginny were starting to cool off and Blaise was getting bored with her. I was glad that the same could not be said for Hermione and I. I knew that she was worrying about me and I wanted to tell her that everything was fine and that I had a surprise.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the velvet box. I had been striggling whether or not to wait until Christmas to present her with the symbol of the next stage of our relationship, a necklace bearing the Malfoy crest. I knew that if I did, there was the chance that my father would cause trouble.

But if I gave Hermione the necklace and began the courting process before we arrived at the manor, he would have no choice but to accept it.

So tonight I was going to bring her up to the astronomy tower and ask for her hand, finally putting my troubles to rest. I considered enlisting Blaise's help in the plan but I didn't think I would have to try so hard to convince her to meet me there. After all, it was "our special place".

I closed the box and slid it back into my pocket. The dance was scheduled to start in just a few and the girls had yet to come down. Just as I was walking towards the steps, she finally emerged.

Her cheeks turned pink as she met my eyes. I bowed and offered my hand to her as she approached, making her giggle.

"Slytherin colors look lovely on you Mina." I kissed her hand.

"Don't get use to this Dragon. I'm a Gryffindor through and through." She reminded me.

I said nothing else but lead her to the front of the line and took our place just as the doors were opening.

We, along with the prefects walked through the hall and took our seats at the table in the front of the room.

As the first course was served, I kept my eyes on Hermione. She truly did look beautiful in my house colors. But she looked beautiful in everything that she wore.

After feasting on Mushroom Barley Soup and Mixed Field Greens Salad, we made lively conversation with those around us as the kitchen elves brought out the next course.

Eager to hold her in my arms and begin the dance portion of the dance, I quickly gobbled my food and waiting a bit impatiently for Hermione to finish her meal as well.

Once she was, I slid my chair back and stood up, offering Hermione my hand. She bowed and accepted it, letting me lead her to the center of the room.

The band struck up a lively tune and Hermione and I began a cross step waltz, the faces of our classmates passing by in a blur.

By the time the dance was over, several others had joined us on the floor and were now mingling with others. With everyone in the masks, it was hard to tell who was who. Hermione curtsied and blended in with the crowd quickly finding another partner.

_*Hermione*_

The dance was going extremely well. All of the students embraced the "Come as You Aren't" theme, some going so far as to placing charms on their hair, eye color and even voices. A few students I recognized but most were a completely mystery to me.

Because of this, McGonagall arranged for all the charms and spells to wear off at midnight, giving everyone a chance to meet their new friends before ending the dance at 12:30.

I was preparing to take my seat when I was approached by a gingered hair student in black dress robes with a green and silver bow tie and matching mask, asking for one dance. His mouth was covered by his mask so his voice was slightly muffled.

"Ron?" I asked peering through the eye holes.

He nodded, holding out his hand for me to take. I looked around for Draco but was unable to find him.

"I promise I'll be a gentleman." He stated.

Figuring Ron would have to be an idiot to try something in the crowded hall, I didn't think I was in any danger so I took his outstretched hand and allowed him to clumsily lead us in a simple box step.

"Hermione, I want tonight to be the start of a new beginning for us. I know in the past things between us haven't exactly been amicable but I'm confident that things will go up from here.

"Once school is over and I'm doing my Auror training I would like to be able to see you. I want to work on rebuilding our friendship."

Over the last month, Ron had been nothing but pleasant and respectful, much like he was in the beginning of our relationship. It did appear that he had turned over a new leaf.

"I'm sure that as long as you keep acting like a gentleman, it won't be a problem." I smiled.

Ron nodded and looked at my dress, commenting on how beautiful I looked.

"I hate to say it but green does look nice on you Mione. If I didn't know better I would say you were considering making the change permanent."

I blushed and looked at my feet before revealing that if Draco had his way I would.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco has expressed a desire to marry me in the future. There's a whole process that goes along with it but …why are you looking at me like that?"

Ron's face was a cross between surprise and shock. "Do you want to marry him?"

"I actually do. Draco has changed and he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life being married to me."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, choosing not to believe in the reformed Draco.

"I don't want to rain on your love parade but I just don't think that Malfoy is so pure. How do you know that he hasn't cheated on you or that his feelings for you aren't real? For all you know, he could just be bidding his time with you until something else comes along."

"I know his heart Ron. Draco knows that he doesn't have the most honorable past but he is trying to make up for it. I thought you of all people would understand the desire to be given a second chance and not be seen as the person you are trying to be and not be judged for your pass transgressions."

The look disappeared from his face and his eyes soften a little.

"I guess I just never thought that things between you and him were that serious. And if Ginny has high hopes for the two of you, then I guess I should as well." Ron smiled.

I thanked him for his support and the dance while he placed a kiss on my cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

_*Draco*_

After fighting off a couple of 5th years, I made my way through the throngs of students spinning and swirling all over the place back to my seat, next to Hermione who was watching the scene before her.

"Taking a break from the festivities, Mina?" I asked, grabbing her hand. I was only able to dance with her a couple of times before losing her in the crowd and to other students.

"Just a small one. I've been spun so many times, I was feeling a bit dizzy." She explained holding her head.

I asked her if she wanted to retire. She shook her head no and said she had at least one more dance in her.

"One more dance is all I need." I smiled as one of the members of the classical band had discarded her instrument and approached the front of the platform constructed for them and spoke clearly into the crowd.

"This one is for all the lovers. So grab a partner and let's have one last dance before the stroke of twelve."

I stood up and pulled her to her feet, leading her to the center of the floor once more. As the singer crooned, I met her eyes and was reminded why I was breaking all of my family rules to be with her.

"Mina tonight has been magical. I don't want it to end in a way. But I know it must. I want tonight to mark the end of the old us and the beginning of a new era of love for you and I. I just feel like we can finally have everything that we want and there's no sense in waiting any longer."

"Is this about whatever has been weighing so heavily on your mind since Thanksgiving?"

I smiled and nodded. "I love that you know me so well and know when things aren't right with me. I love that you have given me a second chance and allowed me to prove myself to you and never doubt my feelings."

"Draco, what kind of person would I be if I didn't believe you were sincere in your actions? I was a bit doubtful at first but over time you won my heart. You have never given me a reason to not trust you or your heart."

I beamed and kissed her zealously before asking her to meet me in the Astronomy Tower at the last stroke of midnight. Hermione anxiously agreed and I left her embrace for the tower to prepare for her arrival.

_*Hermione*_

Draco left my embrace and quickly rushed out of the hall. I made my rounds, ensuring everything was ready for the big unveiling. There were about 15 more minutes left before the masks would disappear and any charms the students had placed on their appearances for the dance would dissolve away.

Just as I was assisting the house elves in cleaning away the dishes, Draco returned, a slight smirk on his face.

He made a bee line me for me and grabbed my hand leading me out of the Great Hall towards the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Draco, I thought you wanted me to meet you in the Astronomy Tower?"

"I did but then I thought 'why not take the love of my life on a broomstick ride there.'" He called out over his shoulder.

"Because it's freezing outside." I chuckled.

Draco shrugged and called out so what. He was determined to make the night's end as romantic as possible. So I stopped fighting him and allowed him to pull me out the door and into the brisk night's air.

I looked around just as I felt the familiar tug behind my navel that came with apparating.

The second my feet hit the dusty floor I knew something was a bit off. Looking around at the broken and dirty furniture confirmed my thoughts. We were in the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade, not the Astronomy Tower.

I looked over at Draco, trying to understand why he brought me here.

"You have no idea how long I've want to do this." He spoke softly, slowly advancing on me.

I raised my eyebrow and began walking backwards, trying to get away from this weird version of Draco.

"Are you feeling okay Dragon? Did you hit your head or something?"

Draco cocked his head to the left as his eyes racked over my form. He licked his lips and quickly closed the gap between us, crushing his lips on mine.

He kissed me with an urgency he never had before and when his hands roamed over my hips, I knew something was wrong.

"You're not Draco." I shouted and pushed the imposter off; searching for a make-shift weapon or something in the event I needed to defend myself until I could get close enough to grab the wand sticking out of his dress robes.

The imposter stumbled a bit but stayed on his feet. He chuckled darkly and tore the mask from his face just as the clock tower in the Hogsmeade chimed midnight. At the last chime, the person before me transformed from platinum blonde and kind faced Draco into one I had seen earlier tonight only briefly.

"Nott?"

_*Draco*_

The stroke of midnight came and went and Hermione hadn't shown up. At first I figured maybe she was stopped off at the bathroom or was speaking with some friends but after a while I was getting worried.

Just when I decided to go and look for her, I saw someone coming up the stairs, just as my ring began warming and the eyes started glowing, I was hit on the back of the head and forced to black out.

_AN: Next chapter will be discussing very dark. If you have a weak constitution, please don't read it._


	24. Chapter 24: Ron's Revenge

**AN: Final Warning- This Chapter contains issues of a dark matter. I had to take several breaks while writing it just to get through it. If you feel like you can't handle it, please skip ahead.**

**Chapter Twenty Four – Ron's Revenge**

"Ron?" Hermione called out.

"Surprised? I wasn't sure you were going to figure it out so soon. I thought I was going to get much, much farther before revealing myself." he chuckled.

Hermione tried to move but found herself rooted to the spot. Ron had used an immobulus charm on her, making it impossible for her to move.

Ron walked around the room gathering the supplies he stored their earlier, rope and muggle instruments of torture before conjuring a gag and pulley system.

He tied a bit of coarse rope around her wrists and pulled her arms above her head, attaching her wrists to the hook before pulling her three inches off the ground.

After ensuring the rope was securely tied to a hook, he blindfolded her and knocked her out.

Hermione's head fell forward, coming to rest on her chest. Ron finished getting the shack prepared for the next visitor, Draco.

Pansy entered a few minutes later, Draco's unconscious body floating behind her.

"Tie him to that chair there. I'm almost done here." He instructed, making a circle around the chair and underneath Hermione.

Pansy tugged on the ropes binding Draco to the chair, making sure he wouldn't be able to slip out of them. She didn't understand why Ron insisted on bring them here or what his plan was but didn't really care since it was Hermione who was going to suffer.

Only thing was, she didn't know exactly how much.

Ron grabbed the smelling salts from the table and waved them under Draco's nose. Draco returned to consciousness with a start, his senses slowly returning to him.

"I told you I was going to get her back one of these days. You shouldn't have doubted me ferret boy." Draco heard Ron sneer.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Weasel but Hermione will never be yours."

Ron chuckled darkly and whispered in Draco's ear, "I already have her," before ripping off the blindfold.

Draco blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust before spying Hermione's motionless figure in front of him.

He fought against his restraints but discovered himself unable to move or even perform wand-less and wordless magic.

"I'm guessing by the look of confusion on your face, you're trying to figure out why you can move, hex me or even break the restraints. You see, I've put a lot of thought into my plan and I've taken every precaution to certify that it will succeed.

"At your feet is a circle of protection. It's very old magic. I'm talking Hogwarts founders' parents knew about this. A simple combination of mountain ash, salt and crushed ash wood prevents the person within the circle of being harmed by magic.

"It was created to protect a person's house from being destroyed by magical means but I had Nott modify the potion to prevent magic from being formed within the circle. So the only way you'll be able to save yourself is if I break the circle." Ron smiled gleefully, walking towards Hermione's body.

Ron ran his hands along Hermione's backside and over her hips, hoping to get a rise of Draco.

When Ron noticed that he wasn't looking, he commanded Pansy to hold his face and force his eyes open.

"I want you to see this Malfoy. I want you to see how much I am going to enjoy this." Ron cackled ripping open Hermione's dress.

As the green fabric fell away from her body, Hermione began stirring, noting the change in temperature in the room.

As her eyes fluttered open, she screamed out at Draco and thrashed in the air.

"I would do exactly as I say. Believe me Mione, I won't hesitate to torture you and then when I'm satisfied, I will kill him." Ron warned her as he removed her gag.

Being a Gryffindor, Hermione was afraid of idle threats. To prove this, she spat in Ron's face.

He chuckled and wiped it away before back handing Hermione across her cheek. Her face turned to the side, an angry red handprint the result.

"I warned you. I gave you chance after chance to come back to me. Then at thanksgiving, I asked for a simple favor and you couldn't even grant me that." He said walking to the table that held his instruments.

"I told you I wanted tonight to be a new start for us. And it will. For tonight, I will be doing the wizarding world a favor. I will be ridding it of another death eater. But first I have to destroy him. And the only way to destroy a death eater is to go after the one thing he holds dear more than anything else."

"His heart." Ron finished, brandishing what appeared to be a tightly coiled rope in his hands.

As he lovingly unraveled it he explained how he was going to carry out his plan.

"Being Muggle-born Hermione, I'm sure you can understand why a wizard would be fascinated with muggle inventions. For me, it's muggle torture. With our ways, the torture is over so quickly.

"But you muggles, ha, you have ways of making the pain last for days and making the hurt goes so much deeper."

"Have no doubt, I will kill you. But first we are going to have some fun Draco. I am going to torture her until she is begging for death. But I won't grant it. I want her to see you die first, to see the light leave your eyes and know that there was nothing she could do and that it is her fault that you are dead."

"How would it be her fault? You're the sadistic asshole who has us locked up here."

"Ah, while that is true, Hermione here was the one who spoke at your trial. She was the one who convinced the Wizengamot that you weren't a "true death eater." That you were "a pawn" in Voldemort's plan. It is because of you that so many people lost their lives.

"So yes it is her fault. And now you will pay the price." Ron spat before he drew his arm back and brought down the leather whip with a heavy swing on Hermione's legs.

The sound of it slicing Hermione's flesh filed the air, intermingling with Hermione's screams and Draco's anger. As Ron watched the first mark form, he felt a sense of power rising within. He delivered blow after blow, being egged on by the screams.

When his arm finally tired, he threw the whip to the side and took in Hermione's tear-streaked face.

"Please, Ron. Please, just let me and Draco go." she begged.

For a second it looked as if Ron was actually considering it before his hands disappeared behind his back for a second, producing a glass bottle with a clear liquid.

"You know when Muggles get a cut or a scrape, they are told two things. To clean it with peroxide and to not let anything get inside it. Things like lemon juice and salt. Funny thing is all three of those items will sting something fierce if you combine them together."

He uncorked the bottle and showed Hermione the mixture before throwing the contents on her cuts, causing Hermione even more pain.

"I will get free and I will kill you." Draco gritted through his teeth. Pansy's grip on his face wasn't as tight as it was when Ron first started. Even though she didn't particularly like Hermione, she didn't feel as if she deserved this.

"Oh but I'm just getting started." Ron said, walking back over towards Hermione.

"Don't…" she stuttered weakly, shutting her eyes in a vain attempt to block out the sight of Draco's face. She didn't want to see him like that, so torn, unable to do anything to change their current fate.

A warm, wet lick along her chin line forced her to jerk her head away from the source. Ron grabbed her chin and forced his lips onto her, licking her lips and squeezing her cheeks forcing her to open her mouth to him.

When she did, he bit her hard on the tongue before ripping her last veil of protection from her body. Ron took in her naked form and laughed.

"She didn't look anything like this when we were together."

Ron ran his nose along her stomach, inhaling her natural scent, his nose wrinkled a few seconds later when he realized something that he didn't want to believe was true.

"You gave yourself up to him!" Ron screeched.

Hermione smirked and blew a kiss in Draco's direction and commented, "He was my first and he will be my last."

Ron lost the last bit of restraint. He undid the circle of protection and unraveled the rope that held her suspended. Hermione crashed to the floor, knees first. Ron jumped on her and slammed her head repeatedly into the floor until blood began to pool around her.

Draco fought with a blind fury against his restraints and wondered where her necklace was.

Hermione coughed violently, struggling to remain conscious.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ron." she cried out, more blood coming up as she did. "I didn't mean it…!"

Ron stopped his assault and rolled her over, curious to hear her apology. He held her wrist above her head and leaned in close to hear the rest of it.

"What are you sorry for Mione? For letting him touch you and have your gift? For giving him what was mine?" He laughed a deep and malicious laugh, bordering on psychotic.

Hermione's lips curled up in a smile as she replied. "I'm sorry I waited as long as I did before sleeping with him."

Draco beamed at his Gryffindor Princess, his heart swelling that much more.

Ron, on the other hand, wasn't impressed with her joke. He punched her square in the face, her nose breaking.

Feeling fed up with the slow form of torture, Ron pulled out his wand and used the Cruciatus Curse on her repeatedly, her body twitching violently.

"STOP." Draco bellowed.

Ron's focus was broken and for a moment it appeared he was having a moment of clarity. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"I almost forgot about you Draco. I was having so much fun. I have a special punishment for you. Maybe you've seen your Death Eater friend use this one." Ron sneered, pointing his wand at Draco's chest.

He spoke no words but a purple flame struck him in right in the middle of his chest. Draco's body betrayed him and he fell over, gasping fervently to force air into his lungs. He was determined to hold on despite the pain he felt. He needed to be strong for her.

Ron laughed before performing his final spell on Hermione.

"I've always believed that you and I would find some way to get past you dating Draco but what you've done is unforgivable. So I have just one thing to say to you: Sectumsempra, you filthy mudblood whore."

He wrote the words in the air as he said them before casting the spell. Hermione screamed out in agony and the spell took effect.

She tried to go after him but her path was blocked by the fire Ron casted ensuring her and Draco wouldn't make it out the shack alive.

Despite the pain Hermione was in, she forced herself to slide across the floor towards Draco. Seeing what she was doing, Draco shoved his hand out in front of him and broke the binding circle, struggling to meet her halfway.

If these were their last moments, they wanted to die in the arms of the one they loved.


	25. Chapter 25: Healing

**AN: A lot of you stated something about Hermione's necklace in your reviews. Just want to clear up the confusion. She did take it off but at the last minute, put it back on and charmed it to be invisible. But the ash/salt circle was deflecting its magic so that's why it was unable to protect her.**

**Song: Love Song by 311**

**Chapter Twenty Five – Healing**

_***Draco***_

As my fingers touched Mina's, despite the predicament we were currently in, I felt relieved. I turned onto my side and pulled her into me, waiting for the flames to begin licking my body. With my last strength I would protect my future wife from further harm.

I didn't know what the spell was that Ron had casted on me but it was working fast at cutting off my air supply. Hermione was trying to say something but was shaking too much to get her words out.

"Dr-Dra-Draco, I …I"

"Shush, save your breath and your strength. This isn't the time for last words. We are going to make it out of this." I coughed out, looking around for the safest way out of the burning shack.

All the windows were boarded up and the flames were spreading out of the room and through the rest of the shack at an accelerated rate, catching fire on the broken rafters and discarded furniture.

Knowing that apparating out would cause more injuries to Mina, I weighed our options. Either we stay right where we were and die, hope someone would put the flames out before we perished; or risk further injury to myself and brave the flames to get Mina to safety.

Summoning the last of my strength, I pulled myself to my feet and gathered Mina into my arms. I adjusted her and pulled my dress robe off my back, folded and draped it over her before braving the flames.

It took me a few minutes to get out the door. I had to keep adjusting Mina in my arms to keep my robe from catching fire.

The hallway was no easier to navigate through. It was cluttered and very narrow, flames on both sides of me. I stumbled a few times and my foot got caught in the holes but I kept my grip on Mina's body and fought through the flames. The air, heavy with smoke was acridly coating my lungs and my limbs were stinging from the pain of the fire ripping through my skin.

We had just made it through the hallway and into the main room when the door opened and in walked Pansy.

She immediately took one look at us and rushed to my side, gingerly grabbing my elbow, taking care to avoid the burns. Before I could say anything, we were whooshing through the air, apparating right outside the hospital wing.

Pansy ran off to find Madam Pomfrey while I carried Hermione into the wing and placed her on empty bed before collapsing in a chair next to her.

When I awoke, my first thought was Mina. The last thing I remembered was me carrying her through the shack.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called out from the side of the bed.

I pulled myself up, wincing as I stretched my stiff limbs. "What day is it?"

"It's been three days since you and Ms. Granger were brought in with very severe injuries. We've been waiting for one of you to wake up so we can understand what happened."

It was then that I noticed who else was in the room. Three Aurors stood off to the side, chatting with Madam Pomfrey.

Apparently, she owled them after addressing our wounds and discovering the true extent of Hermione's injuries.

The one I recognized as Williamson from my father's trial stepped forward and began questioning what led to us arriving in the state that we were in.

"It was Ron. Ronald Weasley. He lured Hermione to the shrieking shack and had Pansy bring me there, where he tortured her using muggle rope and some salt mixture before he physically abused her by slamming her head into the ground and breaking her nose. Ron then used the unforgiveable Cruciatus curse and the forbidden Sectumsempra curse before setting fire to the shack, leaving us to die. I'm not sure what curse he used on me but he mentioned something about Antonin Dolohov; there was a flash of purple light and then I felt my lungs restrict, making it hard to breath."

Williamson nodded and finished recording the physical evidence. Knowing now what happened and who was responsible, the Ministry would be on the hunt for him.

The Aurors spoke with McGonagall before leaving, their brown coats whirling behind them.

I threw the covers back and slowly placed my feet on the ground. My forearms were covered in bandages and smelled of strong herbs. On the table next to my bed were 10 vials of brightly colored liquids and a set of instructions on when to take which.

I began to get up when the door to the hospital wing opened up and in flew Ginny and Harry, to my surprise.

Both of them stopped by my bed and asked about Hermione.

"Have you seen her yet? Is she okay? What happened?" Ginny cried out

"I just woke up today. And I'm sure Potter can fill you in on the incident. Right now, all I want to do is find out where Hermione is and see how she's doing." I struggled to my feet but before I could take a step, Madam Pomfrey rushed forward and handed me a pair of crutches.

"Your landing outside the wing wasn't the smoothest. You hit the ground pretty hard in an attempt to keep Ms. Granger in your arms so you broke your ankle. You'll need these for the next couple of days while the bones regrow."

I looked down, just noticing the bandage wrapped around my left foot. I did as she advised and stuck them under my arms.

"Where is Hermione?"

The elderly nurse looked into all of our faces, almost afraid to answer us. But she had no other choice but to show her to us.

She led us to her bed and removed the privacy screens. Ginny let out a sharp cry and I almost fell to my knees. Harry grabbed me and led me to her bedside and helped me into the chair.

Hermione was lying there in the bed, bruises on her face and her head was wrapped up to stop the bleeding. There was a splint holding her nose in place and thick gel all over her skin where Ron had cursed her.

"I am going to kill him. I am going to hunt him down and kill him." Harry gritted through his teeth.

I held her hand and stared at the bed for a bit before asking Madam Pomfrey what was the extent of her condition.

"Ms. Granger is under special attention. She suffered a massive amount of blood loss and aside from repairing her skin; she will have to go to St. Mungo's for further treatment on her abdominal section."

"Why can't you treat her here? From what I heard, all he did was kick her a few times in her stomach."

As Madam Pomfrey explained the reason, I shook my head, not wanting to believe what she was saying. I felt completely numb.

"She'll be transferred to St. Mungo's later today once her blood has been fully replenished. You can visit her there."

As soon as the elderly witch left, I made a solemn vow to Hermione.

"I am so sorry Mina. I should have done more to protect you. And I promise I will make that fucker pay for what he has to you and our child. I won't stop until he is begging for death. That much I can promise you."

_***Hermione***_

I awoke to the sounds of three familiar voices, speaking in hushed voices over my bed. I blinked a few times and tried to sit up but found it more difficult than I thought it would be.

"Look, she's finally awake." Ginny called out.

Immediately Draco, rushed to my side, followed by Harry and Ginny. I gave her a look that said we would need to speak about it later.

"Mina. Oh thank Merlin. How are you feeling?" Draco cried as he kissed my lips tenderly a couple of times.

"A little dizzy and a bit confused. Why am I in St. Mungo's ?" I asked, recognizing the stiff cream sheets.

Draco shared a look with Harry and Ginny, who broke into tears and threw her arms around harry. He gave Draco a stern look and shook his head.

"She needs to know, Potter." Draco stated, bordering on anger.

Harry sighed and shook his head, saying that it could wait but didn't attempt to stop Draco from telling me what could only be bad news.

"Mina, do you remember how Ron lured you to the Shrieking Shack and tortured you?" He asked, trying to be as vague as possible about the event.

I nodded, remembering the intense pain and the sickly sinister smile on his face as he abused my body.

Draco hung his head and fought back tears before continuing on. I reached out to grab his hand, which he grabbed quickly and kissed, holding it within both of his hands.

"Ron did more damage than Madam Pomfrey originally thought and to give you your best chance, she had you sent here. You lost a lot of blood as a result of the words he magically carved into your arm as well as from the head trauma you suffered."

I felt back into my pillows as images from that night came creeping back to the front of my mind. The slashing pain I felt that reminded me of Umbridge's blood quill and the massive headache. I looked myself over, noticing that the words were light white in writing and somewhat faded.

"The Mediwizards did all they could to make them go away but it looks like it will just have to heal the muggle way first before they can remove them by magic." Harry explained.

I looked up and knew that there was something they were keeping from me. Something even more terrible than just the scars I would bear for a while. Something so utterly painful that it brought Draco to tears.

"Please just tell me. I want to know." I let out in a small voice.

Harry looked over at Draco, a look of sympathy on his face. Draco summoned his courage and straighten his face before asking me, "Mina, did-did you know…that we were expecting?"

I shook my head no and as his words sank in, I knew. Tears began streaming down my face and I shook my head, crying out, "No. No, Draco. Tell me, tell me the baby survived. Tell me!"

Draco said nothing and just hung his head, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. Ginny sobbed softly into Harry's shoulder and he patted her back, trying to comfort her.

I started up at the ceiling for a bit before my own tears spilled over. I was pregnant with Draco's child and Ron made us lose it. I had been fighting for my life on the floor of that dirty rotten floor while another was taken from us; one that we would never be able to get back.

Harry spoke next. "Mione, the Aurors' office isn't allowing me to be on the case since Ron was my best friend but they have instated a full on manhunt, the likes of which haven't been seen since the Ministry was trying to catch Sirius.

"He's been banned from the Burrow and the Ministry placed me in charge of the wards surrounding it. If he stands at the edge of the field, I will know and the Aurors will as well. But I have to ask. Is there any place that you could think of that Ron may have only told you about?"

I thought about this, trying to remember the location of the flat Ron lived in after the war.

"It was in a muggle neighborhood and the door was green, I think. I'm sorry I can't remember more."

Harry wrote down what I said and assured that I had given them plenty. He spoke with Ginny and headed out the door but not before motioning for Draco to follow me.

_***Draco***_

I knew what Harry was going to say before we even got out the room. After dealing with so many Aurors during my father's and my own trial, I knew that had ways to track wizards that didn't want to be found. And despite what he may have thought, Ron wouldn't be smart enough to cover his tracks.

Sooner or later he would make a mistake and I would be there when he did. So it was inevitable that Harry would tell me to not go after Ron on my own personal vendetta. Just let the Aurors do their job and bring him in on their own.

"I saw how you looked when Hermione told us about the flat that Ron has. And I know that it would make no sense for me to tell you to stay away. So I won't. Just let me find out what I can first before you go charging off after him."

I was surprised Harry Potter, an Auror was telling me to go after someone who was now their top priority.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, suspicious of his motive.

Harry shrugged into his black Auror's jacket. "Like I said, it wouldn't make any sense. I know you won't stay away."

I was surprised but grateful Harry understood the position I was in. I headed back into Mina's room. Ginny was sitting on her bed and holding her. The mediwizard was speaking with her about the damage that was done.

"The damage that was done was very severe. We can fix it but I can't deny that it will be very difficult for you to conceive and carry a child in the future. Not impossible, just difficult."

"What about the scars on her arm? What are you doing to accelerate the healing process?"

The mediwizard looked over his chart and mentioned they were in the process of brewing a potion to help restore the skin tissue so she could be released later on this week, then come back before the start of school and have them magically shrink the scars.

I thanked him and asked Ginny to give us some time to deal with everything.

"I know this is a dumb question but how are you feeling?"

Hermione shrugged and struggled with her thoughts before finally stating, "Hurt. I feel hurt."

I nodded and ambled my way over to her bedside. She had just noticed that I was using crutches to get around.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My ankle broke when we landed in the hospital wing after apparating out of the shrieking shack. I'll finally have a use for my father's cane when I return home. Hopefully with you on my arm?"

"Actually, I was thinking I may go home. Being in the shack felt too much like being in the manor when the snatchers caught us." she explained.

"Can I see you at all during the break?"

"Just give me some time. I'll meet you at the wizarding resort for the last week of break. But right now, I just want to be at home in my own bed, safe with my parents."

I feigned a smile, upset that she no longer believed that I could keep her safe. Hermione must have seen something because she corrected herself.

"I feel safe with you as well Dragon but after hearing that I lost our child, I know that I don't want to put off the future any longer."

Hope swelled up inside of me like a balloon. Could she be saying what I think she was saying?

"I know that I said I wanted to wait until we were finished with school and have my career off the ground before but after everything that has happened, I don't want to wait any longer.

"I want to come out of this stronger than before and start the process of beginning our lives together. So if you'll have me…" she smirked before reaching over and pulling the box I had in my robes.

"How…"

"I'm guessing when we landed in the hospital wing, this fell out of your jacket. Pansy placed it on my bedside table before she left. That was the last thing I remembered before passing out."

"Pansy, she uh, she came back and helped us out of the shack. I was struggling through the hallway and against the flames. My sleeves were gone and the fire was slowly making its way up my legs and my back. I had wrapped my robe around you and held you close enough to me that you weren't near the flames. She grabbed us and apparated us to the hospital wing.

"I made sure you were safe before I blacked out. I told you I would always do my best to protect you." I told her, opening the box.

Lying there on the velvet was her necklace. The chain was 18" of pure silver, holding an antique silver plated ornate filigree pendant. The center of the cameo held a dark green background with the Malfoy family crest minus the scroll that stated the family motto, _"sanctimonia vincent semper" {__purity conquer always}._

I set my crutches to the side and with some difficulty, knelt at her bedside. Taking her hand in mine, I spoke what was in my heart.

"Hermione Jean Granger, our relationship hasn't been an easy one. it had been one filled with problems, distrust and people trying to tear us apart. But in the end we proved that we belong together. Despite what was thrown our way, we made it through because of the love we share. Will you give me the honor of allowing me to call you my wife one day?" I stated.

Hermione slid up in her bed and placed her hand on mine. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I have heard your proposal and I accept. I pledge to be your wife one day and honor you as my husband."


	26. Chapter 26: The Holiday and New Opportun

**AN: **

**Song: **

**Chapter Twenty Six – The Holiday and New Opportunities **

_***Hermione***_

"Hermione, sweetie. You have a guest." My mother called to me.

I had been home for a week and a half and I still wasn't back to normal. The daily prophet was reporting everyday about the man hunt for Ron and after the last sighting had been a bit close to where I was, I was feeling a bit on edge.

Draco escorted me home and stayed with me for the first two days before he needed to go to the Manor. Not that I was dependent on him but I just felt safer when I was in his arms.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, looking around for the guest. To my surprise, the guest was Viktor.

"Viktor! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. McGonagall informed me after I took my NEWT'S that you were injured."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Viktor. I forgot all about your NEWT'S. Have you gotten your results yet?"

Viktor nodded and pulled the paper out of his jacket and passed it to me. I unraveled the scroll and looked it over. Viktor had received an Outstanding in every subject except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, in which he received an Exceeds Expectations.

"Viktor, you passed! I'm so proud of you."

"Well I wouldn't have been able to if it weren't for you. That's why I'm here. I also come bearing this from McGonagall." He handed me another envelope, this one was addressed to me.

I ripped it open and quickly looked it over. The Headmaster of the American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry wanted to interview me for a teaching position.

"Well what does it say?"

Still in a bit of shock I passed the letter into hands and sat back down on the couch. I always thought I would take a position with the Ministry once school was over and stay in London with Draco.

But America was a place that was new to both of us. A place where we could start over and be happy; somewhere that our demons could stop following us.

I agreed and asked Viktor if he wouldn't mind escorting me to America for the interview.

"Of course. I can show you my American apartment. You will love it." he said. I had just noticed that he no longer spoke with his Bulgarian accent but a crisper English one.

I ran into the kitchen and explained to my mother the great opportunity I was being offered before rushing to my room to go pack.

After travelling by three port keys and one floo network, we finally arrived in the sleepy town of New Rochelle in Upstate New York.

Everywhere you look you saw tall oak trees and green rolling hills. It was the perfect place to open a magic academy. The school used nature as a natural camouflage along with complex magical spells.

We drove past it at night on our way to Viktor's apartment. The entrance was much like the one at Platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross Station. There was a protective ward and all those of magical blood would be able to pass through. From there was a maze. Anyone not allowed to be at the school, magical blood or not would be trapped in it, never finding their way out.

The students would follow the lighted path through the maze and find their way to the school. The dorms were separated by sex first then by grade level.

"I had the chance to meet some of the future students here earlier when I was touring the grounds. They are all admitted at the age of 13, and stay here until they are 18 years old."

"What do they do, once they are finished?"

"The headmaster will explain it all once you meet with him."

I nodded and looked at the scenery passing by. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, bits of peach and coral sun rays peeking through the trees.

Viktor's apartment was a two story building attached to another identical building.

"They call them townhomes. It is very spacious on the inside." He smiled as he opened my car door. I allowed him to help me out of the car and followed him into his place. When the door opened, I looked at his place in amazement. He was right about the tall tower being spacious.

Viktor took me on the tour, showing me where I could sleep while I was in town and his office. All of his posters, awards and accolades from his Quidditch days were there, even his broomstick hung on the wall.

"You seem to really like it here Viktor." I told him as he handed me the glass of wine.

"I do. It is nice and not filled with the depressing memories of home. I enjoy living in a wizarding community and no longer having to worry about being hounded for autographs."

"Hmm. That sounds a lot like what I'm looking for right now." I told him pulling my sleeves down. The skin had closed the wounds but the words were still there.

Viktor caught sight of what I was doing and grabbed my hand, pushing it away. He slid my sleeve up and ran his fingers on the words.

"He did this, didn't he?" He tightened his grip on his glass.

"He did but I've made my peace with it. Now I look forward to the future. The one I will have with Draco."

Viktor chuckled and slowly pulled back his hand.

"Don't worry Hermione. I learned my lesson last time. I don't know if you know this but once you and he had made up, he threaten me. Said if I tried anything with you again, he would make sure I never flew a broomstick again."

I chuckled and touched my necklace, feeling the strain of being in a long distance relationship.

I walked outside and sent my patronus with a message of love to the Malfoy manor, hoping it would reach him.

The next morning, I was sitting in Headmaster Graves office, awaiting his arrival. His office was circular with bookcases built into the walls. They were filled with a wide array of magical histories and spell books; some more ancient than others.

Behind his desk was a portrait of him and his wife. She was brown skin with golden brown crinkly hair and a wide smile. Graves on the other hand had an olive skin-tone, dark hair and a stern look upon his face.

The door behind me began to ripple and in walked Headmaster William Graves.

"Ms. Granger. I can't tell you what an honor it is to have you here in my office." He greeted and we met in the middle. He wore a navy blue suit and a bright silver cravat. His moustache was trimmed neatly and he walked with a superior authority.

"I'm sorry my wife couldn't be here for this. She's in the process of putting up wards around the town and the school so the students can safely do their shopping in the next few months." He explained taking his seat.

"I understand. I have to admit I was surprised when I received your letter. I had only recently learned of the school through my friend Viktor Krum. But he wasn't able to give me a lot of details."

"Well there's no question that you are the smartest witch of your generation. And that is exactly what we want here. I want the smartest and the brightest. Not only that, but your reputation precedes you."

"I'm flattered Headmaster Graves but you still haven't told me why you wanted to meet with me." I reminded him.

"We would like you to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as well as our Muggle Studies teacher. Who better to fill these positions then someone who assisted in the defeat of the Dark Wizard Voldemort and a muggle born witch? And the Muggle Studies position would only be for a bit until we can find a teacher to replace you."

I knew that the Headmaster was offering me a teaching position but I had no idea it would be for such a critical subject like Defense Against the Dark Arts. I explained that it was very big decision and I would need to think it over.

"Quite understandable but I will need your decision by the 17th of January. I know you still have a few more months of school but as soon as you finish, you will be expected to move here. The inaugural school year will begin at the end of August and we would like for all of our staff to be well acquainted with each other and familiar with the grounds by then."

I was certain I would have my decision before then but I was appreciative of the time that he was allowing me to have to finish school and set my affairs in order before moving here.

"So do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes. How does the American Academy differ from the other Magical schools?"

As he explained the differences, I was surprised at how passionate he became. Around the same time Hogwarts was built, a brother and sister decided to open a school for young witches and wizards in America.

The sister opened the Salem Institute for Witches and her brother opened the Easton Academy for Wizards. But around the time the Salem witch trials began they were forced to go into hiding, forcing future generations of witches and wizards to transfer to other schools around the country.

The students who attended school here began their magical education when they turned 13, a proper age of maturity is what Graves called it, and stayed until they were 18. Upon graduation, the students then were encouraged to find careers in the wizarding world.

There was a Ministry of Magic, just like there was back home with several similar departments and several new ones, such as the wizarding community taskforce; which settled disputes and issues within certain communities. And the squib Liaison office, which assisted squibs with any problems they had from dealing with being a squib to giving birth to a magical child.

"So, you see we are just a small piece of a bigger community that has been here since the first discovery of magic. We even have plans to hold a summit to meet with the other headmasters/headmistresses of the other schools and the leaders of the Ministries of Magic to talk about ways to bring us closer together as a whole."

I lit up at this and spent the rest of the interview discussing issues that could be brought up at the summit. Headmaster Graves was pleased with how passionate I was about connecting the various magical communities and my vast knowledge of rules and regulations already in place at the British Ministry of Magic.

"You see Ms. Granger; this is why we need you here. I could very well see you taking on a more active role in making this school one of great glory. We need you here. Please consider joining our staff."

"I most certainly will Headmaster. But if you don't mind I would like to see the school."

He chuckled and nodded, getting out of his seat to escort me.

As we passed through the door, I asked about the student classrooms and if their doors were the same way.

"We leave the entrance of the classrooms to the professor. Some have planned to have the students perform a spell or charm to ensure they are ready. Others will simply let them pass through. But our History of Magic teacher has expressed that he would like for the students to answer a question about a historic event in wizarding history, not just American wizarding history."

"Now I heard that the students could be faced with challenges all over the campus. Is this true?"

"We believe to be the best; you must be prepared for anything. There is more to being a great witch or wizard than knowing spells and waving around a magic wand." Came a soft feminine voice.

I turned to see us being approached by Headmistress Graves. She was wearing a dark gray skirt suit and glasses perched on her nose.

"Ms. Granger, we have heard so many wonderful things about you and I truly hope you will consider being a part of our staff."

"I will have to say I am tempted to say yes now. I love how passionate Headmaster Graves is about the students who will be attending here and the further progression of the wizarding community in America."

"Well I'm sure you know we use to live in Europe so imagine our surprise when we discovered there was a magical community here in America. We thought we would have to live like no offence 'muggle' when we fled. But we were welcomed with open arms by the American Minister of Magic. He wanted to offer more wizards the options of coming over here to get away from the horrors of the war but we were unsuccessful in getting the message there.

"Our contact in the ministry went missing and we didn't know who to trust. Then there was a glimmer of hope when Harry defeated the Voldemort the first time. We focused on raising our children and spoke with the Minister about enrolling them in the magical school here. Imagine our surprise when we learned there wasn't one. Most parents, who couldn't afford to send their children to other schools, relied on tutors."

"So I'm guessing that was your motivation to open a school here?" I asked as she showed me the Quidditch pitch.

"Yes. It took us a long time to get the school ready. The students here know about magic as early as age 7. There are sent to secondary school as soon as the quill writes out the name. They attend secondary school until they are 13 and come to our school to further their education." She said gesturing around us.

I looked around. This school was nothing like Hogwarts. The actual school was all brick with ivy growing on the side. It had castle like features, such as towers and turrets. There was a chapel and a bell tower which signaled the start and end of classes; a large stone courtyard and dorms for the students.

The greenhouses were slightly bigger than the ones at Hogwarts but only three of them were used for studies. The other four were used for personal study.

"We want those students who show an aptitude for various subjects a place where they can work with the professor on a one-on-one basis to further their understanding of the subject. So if a sixth year has a strong capacity for Herbology, he or she could come here during their free hour and work with the professor on whatever project they may be currently working on."

"Further ensuring they will be well-rounded and prepared for the future once they leave school."

"Correct Ms. Granger. You can credit that to my wife. It's her maternal instincts that really drive this place."

I smiled and followed them back to the Quidditch pitch where Viktor was testing the school brooms.

"How are things looking, Mr. Krum?"

"Very well, Headmaster. Only two brooms were unfit, a Twigger 90 and the Comet 220. The Twigger had a large split in the hand which would pull in two different directions and the Comet kept trying to buck me off the end."

"Well that won't do. What about the Turbo XXX and the Air Wave Gold?"

Viktor mentioned they were in great condition and any student playing Quodpot would be lucky to ride either one.

"Quodpot? The students here don't play Quidditch?"

The Headmaster shook with laughter while his wife explained. They considered the game of Quidditch pretty violent and after discovering all the ways the balls could be tampered with and factored in the malevolent tempers of students in high adrenaline situations they decided on the safer sport of Quodpot.

"It was created by a brilliant wizard who had a very lively sense of humor. Each team consists of 11 players. The players pass the ball back and forth between their teammates in the hope of getting the Quod in the pot at the end of the pitch before it explodes.

"If they succeed then they get a point and a new ball is entered. The first team to get 50 points wins."

I laughed. "It sounds so easy."

Headmistress Graves shook her head. "Viktor said the same thing. But there are some twists. Of course you have to factor in the other team who will try anything to intercept the Quod. But any player in possession of the Quod when it explodes must leave the field of play. And substitutes are not allowed unless a player is sick at the beginning of the game. The player has no way of knowing when the Quo will explode.

"Not to mention, we throw several balls into the game at the beginning. So not only so they have to worry about the other team, they have to worry if the Quod they are holding is the real one or not and ensure they aren't holding the Quod when it explodes. If they throw the wrong Quod into the pot, it's a point for the other team. They are even a few more obstacles on the field they may have to get around or through. Hedges popping up, goal posts moving, distractions."

"They really do push them to their limit." I thought as I watched Viktor complete his testing of the brooms.

"So what did you think of the school." Viktor asked as he unlocked his door.

"It's amazing. I almost wish Hogwarts pushed their students more vigorously."

"It reminded me of Durmstrang. They pushed us even further but it was never with a kind hand like the Graves are wanting. I was surprised when they told me about the sport. I had never heard of it but it sounds very fun."

"Quodpot was more common in the Americas than it was in Europe. I remember Harry showing it to me in his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages."

"Always with the books, Hermione. Did you see the library?" he chuckled.

I nodded. The library at the school was one from my dreams. Much like the Hogwarts library, there was a restricted section protected by an age line but the books they held were books on my bucket list of "Books to Read before 30". The ones that were available to all students were just as impressive, which included a copy of _"A Complete History of Magical Academies Around the World", _a book I was unaware existed and would take the position just to read it.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I head Viktor shouting.

I snapped out of my own mind and back to reality, where Viktor was calling out to me from the living room.

"I'm sorry Viktor, I was…what do you want?"

_**AN: **_Any thoughts/guesses on who Hermione's mysterious visitor is?


	27. Chapter 27: The Holiday Part 2

**Song: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz [Astoria]/I Don't Want to Miss A Thing by Aerosmith [Draco]**

**Chapter Twenty Seven – The Holiday Part Two**

_***Draco***_

After escorting Hermione to her parent's place from the hospital, I stayed with her and her family for two days.

"So this is where you grew up?" I asked Hermione as she showed me around.

"Yeah, this is where I spent most of my time before I knew Hogwarts existed. Right there on the bed, reading books."

"So pretty much no change between then and now?" I joked.

Hermione smiled and nodded, settling into her bed. She still wasn't completely healed but she was doing a lot better than she was when we were in the Hospital Wing.

The potion worked to help seal her skin tissue and close the cuts but the words were still there. So Hermione placed bandages over them and wore long sleeves shirts and sweaters.

Her mother called out, telling us tea was ready. I helped her out of the bed and down the steps to the dining room where her parents were setting up.

"It's nice to finally meet you Draco. Hermione here has told us a lot about you over the years and it has been a bit confusing over the years."

"I know and I have apologized to Hermione but I haven't apologized to you. You raised a wonderful and brilliant daughter and I mistreated her for so long. I am sorry and nothing I can say will make up for the years that I wasted being a total idiot to her. But I assure you I will spend the rest of my life making sure she knows just how much an idiot I was." I explained, placing my hand on hers.

"Oh, I know that look. Remember you use to give me that look Larry?" Her mother smiled at her father.

He nodded and the two began reminiscing on their courtship and their relationship that lead to the creation of Hermione.

When they began talking about their pregnancy, Hermione gripped my hand a bit tighter. I looked over at her and mouthed _"Are you okay?"_ She nodded her head but I knew she was putting on a brave front for her parents.

"Mom, Dad, Draco and I have something to tell you." Hermione beamed at me before telling her parents the good news.

"Draco and I are engaged."

Her parents immediately looked to her hand for the ring. I chuckled and explained the process of how engagements worked in my family. When I was finished, they both congratulated us and the rest of tea time was spent discussing wedding plans.

After Hermione and her mother finished their discussion on marriage and weddings, she asked me to go on a walk with her.

From the flat to the park we ended up in, Hermione stayed quiet. We settled in on a park bench and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"You're still thinking about the baby aren't you?"

"I knew that I wanted to have kids but not right now. But knowing that we had one and now it's no longer there, I just can't…I keep find myself wondering what the baby was."

I pulled her closer and kissed her on her forehead.

"I understand Mina. It is constantly on my mind but it's not going to do either of us any good to keep thinking about it. So let's mourn the loss of our child but let's not let it be the only thing we focus on. I'm only here for two days so let's use that time to focus on the new future that we want."

So for the next two days that is exactly what we did. Hermione and I mourned our child in private and celebrated our love and the impending holiday in public with her family. I was introduced to so many people and saw bits and pieces of Hermione in the faces of her grandmother, cousins and her aunts. It made me love and appreciate her even more.

I felt more affection there than I ever did at home and Hermione finally appeared to be coming out of her shell and was enjoying the presence of her family. When her extended family discovered the news of our engagement, they showered us with kisses and hugs and well wishes of a beautiful future together.

Back at the manor, my parents were in the midst of some serious party planning. They wanted to have their annual Christmas gala as well as a party to re-announce their status in the world. All of the cases that were open and against my father were finally closed and dropped and he wanted to remind the world exactly who he was.

My mother on the other hand had other reasons for wanting to throw her lavish parties. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she missed the days when the Malfoy name meant something; the days when her parties were all her friends would gossip about and calendars were marked months before the first invitation was even designed.

But she also wanted me to get familiar with Astoria. Her family was expected to be at all the events and I would be anticipated to be by her side conversing with her in preparation for the engagement party.

As soon as I apparated into the manor, I was greeted by Frieda, the house elf my parents assigned to keep watch over me when I was growing up.

"Young master Malfoy has returned. Your mother and father expected you several days ago. They are waiting for you in the library."

"Well I guess it's best not to keep them waiting any longer." I said dryly.

Frieda nodded and led the way to the library which my mother had turned into her party planning office. There were bolts of fabric for the table cloths and several silver samples for the flatware.

Crystal goblets of various sizes and designs sat on classic tomes and sample menus were floating through the air, awaiting my mother's cutting remarks.

I looked around, not surprised my father was nowhere near her. Whenever my mother got into planning mode, he stayed as far away as possible.

"Good afternoon Mother. Planning another elegant Malfoy soiree, I see."

I callously moved aside a rather blindingly ivory tablecloth and took a seat in the chair, instructing Frieda to bring me a drink.

"Oh Draco, I am so happy to see you. I was beginning to think you were going to spend the entire break with Zabini. I heard his mother is on Husband Number Nine or Ten now?"

"Actually it's Husband Number Eight. Although I am certain that Nine and Ten won't be too far off." I swilled the drink Frieda brought me before taking a sip.

Mother nodded and continued her party planning while going over the schedules for the dinners, the Christmas gala and the engagement party.

"About the engagement party. Mother what would you say if I told you that I did not want to marry Astoria?"

That caught her attention. Everything ceased and she gave me a look of concern.

"Is this about the girl you spoke in your letters?"

"Yes. She is nothing like Astoria. I truly feel something for her and she for me. I know her heart and her mind."

"Well, that is fine and well my son but let us discuss this after the holidays. You may discover that you care for Astoria just as much as you care for this mystery girl. Right now you should focus on your lunch date with Astoria and her parents."

Seeing that it was a moot point, I downed my drink and left her to her planning. I knew my father would say something more along the line of "Marry Astoria and forget about the girl you fell in love with." Or "Marry Astoria and keep the other as a mistress."

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I walked into my room, thankful Mother didn't change too much when she renovated the rest of the house.

Looking around, I found myself missing the room I shared with Mina. I missed her, in general. But I was thankful for Blaise's lie. I didn't need the world knowing that Ron attacked Hermione and I and urged Potter to ensure the Aurors kept the manhunt out of the Daily Prophet.

"Frieda, ensure that I'm not disturbed. I wish to rest before meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass."

"Narcissa, the manor is looking so lovely these days. I love it more now that the doom and gloom has been swept away from the corners in which they were lingering." Lana Greengrass commented looking around.

Her husband, Sterling, couldn't not be more pleased. When Astoria was born, he was the one pushing for her to be married off into one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, British families that were truly pure-blooded.

After crossing several names off the list due to current blood status and heir availability, Sterling realized the most likely choice was the Malfoy family. Despite their checkered past, he stood by his decision to have Astoria be paired with Draco.

"Well we needed it to be in the best condition for the upcoming engagement of our wonderful children. Now can Lucius and I expect you at the Christmas Gala?"

"But of course. Lana and I want the match between Draco and Astoria to be successful. I know they didn't get many opportunities to bond while they were at Hogwarts this past year but I am certain we can convince McGonagall to make the exception and allow them to room together in the upcoming year." Sterling looked to Father, who simply curled his lip in a smile.

"I'm not sure if you're aware but I'm Head Boy. That means that I live in the Head Quarters and have other responsibilities outside of my classwork that demand my attentions." I interjected.

"Are you suggesting that you do not wish to share your living quarters with your future wife Draco? My Daughter?" Lana cut her eyes at me.

Father jumped in, saving me from putting my foot in my mouth. "Not at all. What Draco is merely saying as Head Boy he is only allowed to share his quarters with the Head Girl. Astoria may visit him there but it's very unlikely that she will be granted the privilege of living with him."

"Well aren't you on the school governor's board, Lucius? Can't you speak to the Headmistress?"

Father shook his head and explained that he wasn't in the best favor with McGonagall.

"But I am certain my son will manage his time well enough to ensure he spends ample time with Astoria."

"Why don't we allow them some time to get better acquainted and we adjourn to the study. Let the men discuss the terms of the engagement in the office." Mother offered.

The second our parents disappeared from the parlor, I quickly got out of my seat and made my way towards the exit.

"Draco can we speak, please?" Astoria called out.

I looked over at my shoulder at her. "In private, please."

I beckoned for her to follow me out to the greenhouse. It was one of the places that Mother and Father didn't dare enter into because of the clutter and the potting soil everywhere.

As soon as we were inside, I casted a sound protection charm, ensuring no one would hear us if they can looking.

"I know that you had something going on with Hermione this year and from what I saw, things between you and her were very close."

"Astoria, if you have a point to make then please arrive at it.

"We will be engaged in a couple of days Draco. And I'm sure you don't want your parents to know about your relationship with her. So hear me now Draco: if Hermione Granger is nothing more than a minor fling you partake in while I am carrying the Malfoy heir, not only will your parents know about it, I will ensure that her name is mud." Astoria sneered as she closed the gap between us.

She stared in my eyes, looking for some sign of my understanding. I chuckled once and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, Astoria was clawing at her throat against an invisible hand, clutching/crushing her windpipes. I flicked my hand and she was slammed against the wall behind her.

I paced in front of her warning her against the idle threat she just tried to issue. "Let's get this straight right now Astoria. I don't take kindly to being threatened nor do I appreciate you attempting to threaten Hermione. She is more my type than you will ever know.

"You are to be my wife. That doesn't mean you are my wife at this moment. . I can still deny you and choose to marry Hermione or anyone else if I so desire. And if you do become my wife, please know that that means absolutely nothing to me" I released my grip and left her massaging her throat.

After our little meeting in the greenhouse, Astoria fulfilled the duty of being a perfect fiancée. She stayed by my side, silent and ever vigilant.

At the Christmas Gala, she entered on my arm, wearing a shimmery gold dress. We sat together during dinner and made polite conversation with the well-wishers. Among them was Blaise who rescued me from the mundane conversations.

"So with all the proceedings that are going on, I take it your parents don't know about Mina?" he asked, speaking in code.

"I haven't had the chance to speak with them about it yet. Since I've been home, my mother has been focused on planning all these parties and dinners while my father hasn't been around too much."

"Well I don't have much news. The ministry is still on the hunt for Ronald, although they did get Nott. Nott confessed to brewing the Polyjuice potion for Ron but didn't know what he was using it for. He also said that Ron asked for assistance with modifying a spell but was unable to crack it. I'm guessing he found another way." Blaise informed me.

Despite being gone by the time Hermione and I awoke in the hospital wing, when I was well enough, I sent him an owl, explaining everything that had happened.

"Have you been about to get in contact with Mina?" I asked him. I couldn't contact her without someone finding out.

Blaise shook his head. I made sure I put up wards around her flat, just in case but left a "back door" so Blaise could get messages to her for me.

"She's not there. And if she is then she is choosing not to answer your messages."

I sighed deeply and rand a hand behind my head. I would have to go see her. There was no way that I was going to survive this next few days of fancy dinners with Astoria and her family.

I needed to tell my parents the truth. Tomorrow I would tell them that I had proposed to Hermione and was planning on spending my future with her.

If they chose not to accept her, then I would leave and find her, turning my back on it all.

I tossed and turned the night after the Christmas Gala. When morning finally arrived and Frieda retrieved me for breakfast, I decided then was the perfect moment to bring it up.

"Mother, Father. I have something that I need to discuss with you."

When I had their attention, I brought up the letter I had written them, expressing my desire to marry someone other than Astoria.

"I remember you omitting the young woman's name. I am now certain that you did this because you knew that we wouldn't approve. So who is it? The young woman you claim has captured your heart." My father folded up the paper and waited for my reply.

"Hermione Granger."

My mother dropped the spoon she was using to spoon sugar into her tea and my father's face scrunched up in anger.

"Are you claiming to be in love with one of the members of the golden trio? You are sitting there, telling me that you are in love with the only girl who could best you in all your years at Hogwarts? You, Draco Malfoy, believe that you love someone like-"

"I know what you're thinking Father and yes Hermione isn't from a pure blood family. But that doesn't matter anymore. Voldemort is gone and he isn't coming back. We don't have to believe in pure blood supremacy anymore."

My father threw his hands up and got up from the table, choosing not to want to hear anymore.

So I turned my focus to my mother, hoping she would be easier to convince.

"Mother, you know that this isn't me. You know almost as well as Hermione. So you know that I'm not prone to feelings of love and things associated with it. But Hermione, I can't explain it. She brings it out of me."

My mother regained her composure, finished fixing her tea and took a sip before speaking.

"Draco, I agree that this is unlike you. I have never seen you this excited about anything since you received your letter to Hogwarts. I was beginning to wonder if you had a heart at all." She chuckled lightly before her face turned apathetic.

"But my child, you must know that you can't marry this girl despite how you may believe you feel about her. You see how people treat us when we are in public. And yes we may hold our heads high and act like it doesn't bother us but I know it bothers you.

"Are you really that selfish that you are willing to subject that young woman to the scrutiny that will come from going public with a relationship like this?"

"I understand the cliché of what I am about to say Mother but Hermione doesn't care about things like that. She's not the type."

"Ms. Granger may act like she doesn't care about it but she will Draco. Oh it may be fine while you're walking through the halls at Hogwarts. But those are your school chums. How do you think people out in the world will see her? How will the entire wizarding community look at her?

"As a member of the beloved golden trio? No, they will make up nasty rumors about you and her. That dreadful Rita Skeeter will perpetrate a well-written lie that she was a Voldemort supporter all along; that she remained Potter's friend only to pass information to you to give to the Dark Lord. Or that she did it to ensure her family was safe from harm."

My face darken as I told my mother that what she was saying wasn't true.

"I know it isn't but do you see how easy it was for me to form a lie that sounded plausible. No matter what you say, once the lie is out there, people will change their views of her. Do you think she won't begin to regret marrying you once her reputation is tarnished?" she asked me.

I thought about it. Mother had asked a valid question. And as much as I would have liked to say that it wasn't possible, the truth was I had no way of knowing if it was or not. My mother placed her hand on mine and asked me to think long and hard about what she was getting ready to say.

"Can you really do that to her? Can you honestly sit there and tell me that you are willing to let an innocent young lady be subjected to such cruelty because of how she makes you feel? Tell me Draco, tell me that is what you are saying."

I didn't want to admit it but Mother did have a point. Even now, people were still making up rumors about the Malfoy family, each one more vicious than the one before. By announcing to the world that I loved Hermione and wanted to marry her would only throw more fuel on an already large fire.

Although I wouldn't care what people said about me, I would always, always, always care what they said about my princess and how it affected her. Especially now when she was already in such a fragile place.

My mother took one look at my face and knew I had agreed with her.

"Trust me Draco, your life will be much better with Astoria."

"You're right mother. My life would be better with her. And easier. But I don't want easy. I want Hermione." I said, throwing my napkin on the table and leaving.


	28. Chapter 28: Painful Truths and Secrets

**Song: Sweet Lies by Usher**

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Painful Truths and Secrets**

**_*Hermione*_**

"Hermione! Hermione!" I head Viktor shouting.

I snapped out of my own mind and back to reality, where Viktor was calling out to me from the living room.

"I'm sorry Viktor, I was…what do you want?"

There in Viktor's fireplace was Lucius Malfoy's head.

"Your company is requested on Wednesday at 2pm. There is an urgent matter we need to discuss."

I looked to Viktor who gave me a blank look. I wasn't certain what was going on but if Lucius tracked me down, it had to be something important.

"That's fine. Where are we to meet?"

Before I could answer, Viktor stepped forward and offered his place. He gave Lucius his floo network information and special instructions. Lucius thanked us both and disappeared in a flash of green fire.

"Thank you Viktor. I'm not quite sure what it is Lucius wants to discuss but I believe it had something to do with this." I pulled the necklace out of my shirt and held it in the palm of my hand for Viktor to see.

"Draco has asked me to marry him."

"I didn't realize that you and he were so serious. Is that what you were referring to when you mentioned wanting to start over? You and Draco beginning someplace new."

I nodded and reminisced on how he asked me. The moment was so perfect, just like all the moments when it was just he and I. Even when things weren't, they were imperfectly perfect and that was all I needed.

****Promptly at 2 o'clock, the fireplace lit up bright green and out walked Lucius Malfoy, looking like the version I remembered from our encounter in Flourish and Blotts.

Viktor stayed at my urging which I was very grateful for. Lucius walked towards Viktor shaking his hand.

"Thank you for offering what I assume is your home for this meeting, although I was hoping to speak with Hermione in private. This is a very sensitive matter; I'm sure you understand." Lucius stated, pulling his travelling jacket off and placing it and his cane on the couch.

I chose to acknowledge him with a nod before walking towards the dining room. Viktor followed, whispering he would be nearby if I needed him.

"Just send red sparks." He said before apparating out the house.

Lucius took a seat at the head of the table, pulling his wand out of his suit and conjuring a tray of tea and what appeared to be raspberry scones.

"This is Rose Congou Tea, Narcissa's favorite." He smiled, offering me a cup.

I took a sip, faintly smelling roses. The tea had a light taste to it and was overall pleasant.

"Not to be rude, Mr. Malfoy but what was it that you needed to discuss with me."

Lucius smiled over his cup and took a long sip before answering me. "You have a very business-like mind, Ms. Granger. I'm sure my son appreciates that. Among other things, with the way he goes on about you."

I told myself earlier, I wasn't going to show any emotion. My face was going to mask whatever I was feeling underneath the surface so he would have nothing to use against me.

But hearing that Draco spoke of me and often, my face betrayed me and I cracked a smile.

"Draco spoke…he spoke of me while he's been home?"

"He hasn't stopped talking about you. What he loves about you, how much he loved you. His plan to spend forever with you." He stated, narrowing his eyes at me.

_"Ok, finally we get to the gist of this conversation. He has a problem with Draco and I being together because of my blood. Nothing that you aren't prepared for."_ I told myself.

"I understand that you don't like me because I am muggle-born. I just thought that given the times, you would be working towards getting past that."

"I'll admit that in the past I may have but as my son pointed out, the era of pure blood supremacy is over. Something I'm sure he picked up from you."

I shook my head no. "That was all Draco. He came up with that one on his own."

Lucius nodded and took another sip of tea. "Ah, well, my mistake then. But the real reason why I asked to meet with you Ms. Granger is to see just how much you love my son. Are you willing to see past all his faults and issues? The ones you know of and the ones you don't.

"I know that he bewitched and cursed Katie bell in our sixth year and attempted to kill Dumbledore at the urging of Voldemort. I know that he brought about the destruction of Hogwarts with the Vanishing Cabinet.

"I also know that he has worked hard to become a better person this past year. Someone that I am proud to love and a version of himself I think he always wanted to be but was never encouraged to do so."

His eyes peaked in interest. "And you are willing to forgive all that? Well you most certainly are a true Gryffindor princess as he calls you affectionately. But everything that you stated is public knowledge. I'm talking about the things he has yet to reveal to anyone, including you."

I shifted in my seat, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Draco doesn't keep secrets from me. We tell each other everything." I stared him down.

"By that you mean Draco is well aware that you are spending the remainder of your Christmas break with Viktor Krum, in America. I know that you told him you were looking into a potential job offer but I'm sure he understood that to mean you would interview and then return home, to London.

"As soon as Draco mentioned that he wanted to marry you, I knew that I would need to learn more about you. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that Viktor Krum, a familiar 'friend' had whisked you away to America."

"Let me guess, you're gonna tell the Daily Prophet about something that is not going on between Viktor and I if I don't break up with Draco." I crossed my arms, not liking the look on Lucius' face.

He chuckled rather darkly, sending chills down my spine. "Oh, Ms. Granger, I'm not a schoolboy chum, out to get revenge. While I don't approve off you relationship I am happy to hear that my son did exactly what I told him to do."

"What do you mean?"

"My dear Ms. Granger, think about it. Why do you think Draco returned to Hogwarts this year? Why would he return to the place where majority of the students there hate him and blame him for what happened in the Astronomy Tower that fateful night?

"We have plenty of money. Draco could have used his inheritance to build an empire and reestablish the Malfoy name. Something that he has informed us he plans to do once he is finished at Hogwarts with you by his side.

"At first he was unsure whether or not he wanted to return. But I convinced him this was his chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the wizarding community. If they were to get wind that Draco was back at Hogwarts, righting his wrongs and attempting to be a better person, they would be more accepting of him once school was over."

"I don't believe you. What Draco and I have is real and built on a foundation of forgiveness."

"It is built on a pack of lies. Even now you're questioning everything he's done for you. Was it all a lie? Everything he ever said and did? It was lines that I fed him and he performed so perfectly.

"I didn't tell him to date you but I did tell him to become "friendly" with you. To tell you some about how he's been mistreated whenever he left the house and how that made him think of you. How you are everything he wanted and still wants to be."

He chuckled as his words sunk in. Did Draco lie to me about everything? Was our relationship truly built on him being a pawn in someone else's plan again? Everything was starting to feel a bit confusing. I informed Lucius it was time for him to leave and left the table to open the floo network.

Satisfied with himself, Lucius got up from the table, grabbing his coat and cane from the couch. When he passed by me, he caught sight of my necklace. I hadn't realized that I didn't tuck it away and my hand instantly flew to cover it.

"Lovely necklace you're wearing." he sneered. And with that, he disappeared into the green fiery grate with a loud _WHOOSH!_

The second Lucius left, I felt my stomach lurch. Being in his presence always made me feel a bit ill but knowing that he now knew about the necklace, I felt even more nervous.

An hour after his departure, Lucius' conversation was still swirling around in my head. Did he truly feed Draco the lines that allowed me to give him a second chance? Do I want to know? If it was true would I care? Could I get past it?

Viktor walked in to find me on the couch, glass of wine in hand, still staring at the fireplace.

"Hermione? Are you okay? What did Malfoy want?" He pleaded with me to answer him.

I shook my head, still trying to sort out everything. I went over every conversation Draco and I shared, wondering what the truth was.

"Lucius came to discuss my engagement to Draco. I guess he told his parents."

"If that's all that it is, then why do you not seem happy?"

"Lucius told me that the only reason Draco and I got together was because he told him so. I guess Lucius was using Draco as a part of his plan to restore the Malfoy name. On the train back to Hogwarts Draco told me that he was sorry for the way that he treated me. At the time I truly believed that he was sincere but now, I don't know.

"And now I have to go back to school and share a room with him. Look at him every single day and wonder if it was all based on a lie. He and I are engaged. How can I marry someone if I don't know if I can trust them?"

After some time Viktor asked, "What if you didn't go back?"

I looked up at him, surprised he was serious.

"I can't just drop out Viktor. I'm Head Girl. I have to finish my studies and take my NEWT's."

"You can take your NEWT's before school even starts. You already have a job offer. And I know you told them you needed some time to consider it but you know you will accept it. You would be a fool not to.

"I'll write to McGonagall tonight and asked if she can have a Ministry official administer the test once you return. You know everything that you need to in order to achieve high marks. It's merely a technicality at this point.

"You can do it all and move out before Draco even returns to school."

**Song: Sweet Lies by Usher**

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Painful Truths and Secrets**

**_*Hermione*_**

"Hermione! Hermione!" I head Viktor shouting.

I snapped out of my own mind and back to reality, where Viktor was calling out to me from the living room.

"I'm sorry Viktor, I was…what do you want?"

There in Viktor's fireplace was Lucius Malfoy's head.

"Your company is requested on Wednesday at 2pm. There is an urgent matter we need to discuss."

I looked to Viktor who gave me a blank look. I wasn't certain what was going on but if Lucius tracked me down, it had to be something important.

"That's fine. Where are we to meet?"

Before I could answer, Viktor stepped forward and offered his place. He gave Lucius his floo network information and special instructions. Lucius thanked us both and disappeared in a flash of green fire.

"Thank you Viktor. I'm not quite sure what it is Lucius wants to discuss but I believe it had something to do with this." I pulled the necklace out of my shirt and held it in the palm of my hand for Viktor to see.

"Draco has asked me to marry him."

"I didn't realize that you and he were so serious. Is that what you were referring to when you mentioned wanting to start over? You and Draco beginning someplace new."

I nodded and reminisced on how he asked me. The moment was so perfect, just like all the moments when it was just he and I. Even when things weren't, they were imperfectly perfect and that was all I needed.

****Promptly at 2 o'clock, the fireplace lit up bright green and out walked Lucius Malfoy, looking like the version I remembered from our encounter in Flourish and Blotts.

Viktor stayed at my urging which I was very grateful for. Lucius walked towards Viktor shaking his hand.

"Thank you for offering what I assume is your home for this meeting, although I was hoping to speak with Hermione in private. This is a very sensitive matter; I'm sure you understand." Lucius stated, pulling his travelling jacket off and placing it and his cane on the couch.

I chose to acknowledge him with a nod before walking towards the dining room. Viktor followed, whispering he would be nearby if I needed him.

"Just send red sparks." He said before apparating out the house.

Lucius took a seat at the head of the table, pulling his wand out of his suit and conjuring a tray of tea and what appeared to be raspberry scones.

"This is Rose Congou Tea, Narcissa's favorite." He smiled, offering me a cup.

I took a sip, faintly smelling roses. The tea had a light taste to it and was overall pleasant.

"Not to be rude, Mr. Malfoy but what was it that you needed to discuss with me."

Lucius smiled over his cup and took a long sip before answering me. "You have a very business-like mind, Ms. Granger. I'm sure my son appreciates that. Among other things, with the way he goes on about you."

I told myself earlier, I wasn't going to show any emotion. My face was going to mask whatever I was feeling underneath the surface so he would have nothing to use against me.

But hearing that Draco spoke of me and often, my face betrayed me and I cracked a smile.

"Draco spoke…he spoke of me while he's been home?"

"He hasn't stopped talking about you. What he loves about you, how much he loved you. His plan to spend forever with you." He stated, narrowing his eyes at me.

_"Ok, finally we get to the gist of this conversation. He has a problem with Draco and I being together because of my blood. Nothing that you aren't prepared for."_ I told myself.

"I understand that you don't like me because I am muggle-born. I just thought that given the times, you would be working towards getting past that."

"I'll admit that in the past I may have but as my son pointed out, the era of pure blood supremacy is over. Something I'm sure he picked up from you."

I shook my head no. "That was all Draco. He came up with that one on his own."

Lucius nodded and took another sip of tea. "Ah, well, my mistake then. But the real reason why I asked to meet with you Ms. Granger is to see just how much you love my son. Are you willing to see past all his faults and issues? The ones you know of and the ones you don't.

"I know that he bewitched and cursed Katie bell in our sixth year and attempted to kill Dumbledore at the urging of Voldemort. I know that he brought about the destruction of Hogwarts with the Vanishing Cabinet.

"I also know that he has worked hard to become a better person this past year. Someone that I am proud to love and a version of himself I think he always wanted to be but was never encouraged to do so."

His eyes peaked in interest. "And you are willing to forgive all that? Well you most certainly are a true Gryffindor princess as he calls you affectionately. But everything that you stated is public knowledge. I'm talking about the things he has yet to reveal to anyone, including you."

I shifted in my seat, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Draco doesn't keep secrets from me. We tell each other everything." I stared him down.

"By that you mean Draco is well aware that you are spending the remainder of your Christmas break with Viktor Krum, in America. I know that you told him you were looking into a potential job offer but I'm sure he understood that to mean you would interview and then return home, to London.

"As soon as Draco mentioned that he wanted to marry you, I knew that I would need to learn more about you. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that Viktor Krum, a familiar 'friend' had whisked you away to America."

"Let me guess, you're gonna tell the Daily Prophet about something that is not going on between Viktor and I if I don't break up with Draco." I crossed my arms, not liking the look on Lucius' face.

He chuckled rather darkly, sending chills down my spine. "Oh, Ms. Granger, I'm not a schoolboy chum, out to get revenge. While I don't approve off you relationship I am happy to hear that my son did exactly what I told him to do."

"What do you mean?"

"My dear Ms. Granger, think about it. Why do you think Draco returned to Hogwarts this year? Why would he return to the place where majority of the students there hate him and blame him for what happened in the Astronomy Tower that fateful night?

"We have plenty of money. Draco could have used his inheritance to build an empire and reestablish the Malfoy name. Something that he has informed us he plans to do once he is finished at Hogwarts with you by his side.

"At first he was unsure whether or not he wanted to return. But I convinced him this was his chance to redeem himself in the eyes of the wizarding community. If they were to get wind that Draco was back at Hogwarts, righting his wrongs and attempting to be a better person, they would be more accepting of him once school was over."

"I don't believe you. What Draco and I have is real and built on a foundation of forgiveness."

"It is built on a pack of lies. Even now you're questioning everything he's done for you. Was it all a lie? Everything he ever said and did? It was lines that I fed him and he performed so perfectly.

"I didn't tell him to date you but I did tell him to become "friendly" with you. To tell you some about how he's been mistreated whenever he left the house and how that made him think of you. How you are everything he wanted and still wants to be."

He chuckled as his words sunk in. Did Draco lie to me about everything? Was our relationship truly built on him being a pawn in someone else's plan again? Everything was starting to feel a bit confusing. I informed Lucius it was time for him to leave and left the table to open the floo network.

Satisfied with himself, Lucius got up from the table, grabbing his coat and cane from the couch. When he passed by me, he caught sight of my necklace. I hadn't realized that I didn't tuck it away and my hand instantly flew to cover it.

"Lovely necklace you're wearing." he sneered. And with that, he disappeared into the green fiery grate with a loud _WHOOSH!_

The second Lucius left, I felt my stomach lurch. Being in his presence always made me feel a bit ill but knowing that he now knew about the necklace, I felt even more nervous.

An hour after his departure, Lucius' conversation was still swirling around in my head. Did he truly feed Draco the lines that allowed me to give him a second chance? Do I want to know? If it was true would I care? Could I get past it?

Viktor walked in to find me on the couch, glass of wine in hand, still staring at the fireplace.

"Hermione? Are you okay? What did Malfoy want?" He pleaded with me to answer him.

I shook my head, still trying to sort out everything. I went over every conversation Draco and I shared, wondering what the truth was.

"Lucius came to discuss my engagement to Draco. I guess he told his parents."

"If that's all that it is, then why do you not seem happy?"

"Lucius told me that the only reason Draco and I got together was because he told him so. I guess Lucius was using Draco as a part of his plan to restore the Malfoy name. On the train back to Hogwarts Draco told me that he was sorry for the way that he treated me. At the time I truly believed that he was sincere but now, I don't know.

"And now I have to go back to school and share a room with him. Look at him every single day and wonder if it was all based on a lie. He and I are engaged. How can I marry someone if I don't know if I can trust them?"

After some time Viktor asked, "What if you didn't go back?"

I looked up at him, surprised he was serious.

"I can't just drop out Viktor. I'm Head Girl. I have to finish my studies and take my NEWT's."

"You can take your NEWT's before school even starts. You already have a job offer. And I know you told them you needed some time to consider it but you know you will accept it. You would be a fool not to.

"I'll write to McGonagall tonight and asked if she can have a Ministry official administer the test once you return. You know everything that you need to in order to achieve high marks. It's merely a technicality at this point.

"You can do it all and move out before Draco even returns to school."

Viktor had a point. What good would it do me to return to school and question Draco about the things his father said? One of two things would happen: He would either a) lie about it, leaving me to always wonder or b) admit it was true, forcing us to break up. Both of which just proved that Draco and I truly didn't belong together.

"I'll think about it. I want to give Draco a chance to explain himself before making any rash decisions." I told him, sending my patronus to him.

Viktor had a point. What good would it do me to return to school and question Draco about the things his father said? One of two things would happen: He would either a) lie about it, leaving me to always wonder or b) admit it was true, forcing us to break up. Both of which just proved that Draco and I truly didn't belong together.

"I'll think about it. I want to give Draco a chance to explain himself before making any rash decisions." I told him, sending my patronus to him.


End file.
